


The Note

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Escape, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry is 25, High School, Insecure Louis, Louis is 17 and about to turn 18, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Harry, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, School, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Crush, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Younger Louis, love is love, written in past tense
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 37,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: Луи – новичок в Холмс Чапле. После того, как его отец уходит из дома, он переезжает туда с мамой и сестрами. Жизнь для него не легка, потому что он скучает по отцу и друзьям из родного города. Когда Луи говорят, что ему нужно остаться после уроков в пятницу, он еще не знает, что этот день изменит его жизнь навсегда, потому что он встречает мистера Стайлса впервые. Луи растерян, разорван и не уверен насчет своих чувств к привлекательному учителю. Он не может перестать думать о нем, учитель каждый день и ночь в его мыслях, хотя мальчик пытается отвлечься всеми способами. Кроме школы, новых друзей и вечеринок, Луи переживает насчет своей сексуальной ориентации. Почему мистер Стайлс так влияет на него? Луи не гей, определенно не гей. Нормальные люди не геи. И он тоже. Луи уверен в этом до дня, когда его сердце, наконец, говорит ему, что все это время он ошибался. Это написано в этой записке. Это реально, это чудесно, но это будет тяжелейшим временем в его жизни.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938347) by [lovemylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemylarry/pseuds/lovemylarry). 



> От автора:
> 
> Дорогие читатели,  
> эта история - чистая выдумка. Она не основана на реальных событиях, так что она действительно нереальна. Это просто мое воображение, я писала ее чисто ради развлечения. Если вам она не по душе, просто закройте вкладку и найдите что-то получше, хорошо?  
> Гарри и Луи не встречаются в самом начале. Для меня было важно описать Луи, его чувства к семье, поведение в школе и другое, потому что эта история не только об их отношениях. Пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем они встретятся. Это очень важно, потому что мне кажется, что должны быть еще маленькие истории помимо основной сюжетной линии. Те, кто хотят пропустить и перейти к главному:  
> 1) Первый раз Луи и Гарри встретятся в 11 главе.  
> 2) Гарри появится и в первых главах, но основное действие начнется с 26.  
> 3) Постельная сцена в 51 главе.  
> 4) Самое интересное начнется в последних главах.
> 
> Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4799886

      Дождь барабанил по крыше и окнам, а ветер издавал страшный свистящий звук. Казалось, он доносился откуда-то издалека, и Луи пытался медленно открыть глаза, пока искал свой телефон. Ночь была тёмной, как смоль, и он едва мог что-нибудь разглядеть. Когда же Луи наконец нашёл мобильный, на экране высветилось 2:43, и он тихо вздохнул, вернув его обратно на тумбочку. Он слишком устал, чтобы заметить, как телефон без единого звука упал на пушистый ковёр, и снова повернулся, свернувшись калачиком, подложив ладони под щёки. Его дыхание замедлилось, он снова уснул, а вместе с ним успокоилась и погода.  
  
      Когда Луи проснулся во второй раз, утром, его разбудил странный звук. Ему было трудно понять, откуда тот доносился, потому что чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Мальчик снова закрыл глаза от невыносимой головной боли и боли в горле.  
  
      — Луи? — раздался голос из коридора. Это была мама. Она постучала и с тихим скрипом открыла дверь. Луи слышал, как она подошла к постели, но всё равно не пошевелился.  
  
      — Доброе утро. Ты почему ещё в кровати? — мягко спросила она, садясь рядом с ним. Луи слышал её, но долго не мог понять смысл слов из-за плохого состояния. Он молчал и не отвечал. Джей прикоснулась рукой ко лбу сына. — Дорогой, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? У тебя температура. Ты весь горячий, — беспокойно заметила она и осторожно погладила его по волосам.  
  
      — Я не спал всю ночь, — прошептал Луи. Он не мог говорить по-другому, потому что горло очень сильно болело. — Сколько времени? — спросил он.  
  
      — Уже поздно, почти девять. Мне не нравится твой голос. Пойду позвоню в школу, скажу, что ты сегодня не придёшь, — сказала она и медленно встала с постели.  
  
      — Спасибо. — Луи несколько раз кашлянул. — Ужасно больно. — Он потянулся за телефоном, но нашёл его не на своем месте, а на полу.  
  
      — Я принесу тебе кое-какие лекарства и чай с медом.  
  
      — Спасибо, мам, ты лучшая, — прохрипел Луи. — Люблю тебя. — Она нежно посмотрела на него, улыбнулась и вышла, а мальчик спрятался обратно под одеяло, стараясь не обращать внимание на озноб. Это было плохим началом дня не только для него.


	2. Начало

      Семья Луи была родом из Донкастера: и мама, и папа, его сестры Лотти, Физзи и близнецы Фиби и Дейзи. Не было ни дня, когда они не собирались все вместе, с друзьями. Дом Томлинсонов был большим даже для гостей, которые часто оставались у них на ночь. Каждый раз, когда погода была хорошая, дети выходили на улицу поиграть в саду, и Джей приносила им своё фирменное домашнее шоколадное печенье. Когда дни становились теплее, Луи и его семья устраивали во дворе пикники, а когда термометр зашкаливал, единственным спасением от душных и жарких летних дней был маленький бассейн. Рядом с домом находились огромные поля, где Луи и его друзья, набравшись смелости, воровали кукурузу.  
  
      Луи долгое время был членом Донкастерской футбольной команды. Не было ничего, что он любил больше, чем футбол, и даже когда он не играл с командой, то часто ходил на футбольное поле около леса, где тренировался, пока силы окончательно не покидали его. Лучшим днём в жизни Луи был тот, когда отец выполнил его самое заветное желание: построил милый маленький деревянный дом на ореховом дереве на заднем дворе. У них ушёл целый месяц, чтобы построить его так, как хотел мальчик, но это того стоило. Он влюбился в этот дом с самой первой секунды и проводил в нём даже больше времени, чем в своей комнате.  
  
      Школа не была для Луи тяжким испытанием. Его оценки были довольно хорошими, хотя особых усилий для этого он не прилагал. У него были весёлые одноклассники, а единственным лучшим другом всегда оставался Стэн. В начальной школе тот почти ни с кем не общался, находился в тени, и с того момента они стали очень близкими друзьями.  
  
      Жизнь состояла из взлётов и падений. У всех случались хорошие и плохие дни. Семья Томлинсонов была крепкой, родители Луи молоды и амбициозны, и, когда они общались с детьми, все выглядело хорошо. Луи никогда бы не подумал, что всему этому однажды придёт конец. Это случилось неожиданно, как гром среди ясного неба: отец просто ушёл из семьи. Это был один из тех дней, который хотелось навсегда стереть из календаря, из жизни, из памяти.


	3. Отец

      После того, как отец Луи ушёл, всё резко изменилось. Семья просто не могла смириться со всем этим. Мужчина бросил их в августе, оставив в состоянии шока, а те не могли жить так, как будто ничего не случилось. Луи носил в себе эту боль семнадцать лет, она была хуже, чем физическая, но ничто не могло помочь ему вылечить раны на сердце.  
  
      Больше всех переживали младшие дети. Они всегда плакали, и это разрывало душу на части. И хуже всего было то, что Луи, как бы ему не хотелось, не мог помочь им. Он всегда был рядом с Дейзи и Фиби, если они хотели высказаться, но ему не становилось лучше, хотя он был их старшим братом, который всегда должен оставаться сильным. В первые дни близнецам снились кошмары, разбивающие их маленькие, хрупкие души и сердца на миллион осколков. Их эмоциональное состояние становилось всё хуже, и Луи чувствовал, как их характеры начали постепенно меняться. Они обе стали агрессивнее по отношению к другим людям и паниковали каждый раз, когда старшие брат и сестры или мама выходили из дома. Их было практически невозможно оставить одних, потому что больше всего на свете они боялись, что их близкие больше никогда не вернутся. Дейзи и Фиби всегда были очень общительными детьми, но казалось, что с уходом отца вся их радость и смех ушли вместе с ним. И труднее было то, что никто не знал, почему он ушёл. Джей понятия не имела и винила во всем себя. Она хотела быть сильной для своих детей и хранила личные переживания глубоко внутри. Мама Луи никогда при них не плакала, но мальчик знал, как тяжело ей было сделать вид, что она всё держит под контролем.


	4. Письмо

      Через неделю после того, как ушел их отец, мальчик нашел в почтовом ящике письмо от адвоката, адресованное маме. Он достал его и положил на тумбочку в коридоре, больше не обращая на него внимания. После он позвонил своему лучшему другу Стэну и попросил его приехать. Ребята смотрели в гостиной телевизор, как вдруг услышали пронзительный визг, испугавший их так, что они подпрыгнули на диване. Луи тут же выбежал из комнаты и нашел маму прислонившейся к стене, а лицо ее было бледным, пока она дочитывала письмо. Руки дрожали, а слезы текли по щекам, и она чуть не упала на пол. Фиби и Дейзи стояли рядом с широко раскрытыми глазами, не зная, что делать. Стэн отреагировал моментально. Он забрал девочек с собой в гостиную и закрыл дверь, а Луи медленно опустился на колени рядом с мамой и крепко обнял ее. Джей не могла говорить, только плакала и громко всхлипывала, задыхаясь и закрывая лицо ладонями. Луи еще никогда в жизни не видел ее такой сломанной.  
  
      — Что случилось? — тихо спросил он и стал ждать, дав ей время немного успокоиться.  
  
      Но она все еще рыдала, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.  
  
      — Твой отец, он… Мы должны уехать. Но… Я не могу. Я не понимаю.  
  
      Поток бессвязных слов так и выходил из нее, она дрожала и просто поникла в руках Луи. Мальчик молчал. Он прижал ее к себе и гладил по волосам, как когда-то в детстве это делала она. Вскоре Джей перестала плакать и отпустила сына. Она показала ему насквозь пропитанное слезами письмо.  
  
      — Это от адвоката твоего отца. Мы должны съехать в течение двух недель, — наконец сказала она.  
  
      — Ты уверена? — переспросил Луи, не поверив ее словам.  
  
      Джей вытерла слезы, протянув сыну письмо.  
  
      — Да, Луи, я уверена. Тут черным по белому написано. Твой отец уже продал дом, и мы должны его освободить, — сказала она, указав на строчки, которые кардинально меняли жизнь всей семьи. Вскоре Джей встала с пола и пошла в гостиную за близнецами. Стэн подошел к своему другу и молча посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Мы должны уехать, потому что папа продал дом, — еле слышно сказал ему Луи. Слова больно обжигали горло.  
  
      Стэн был шокирован и заключил друга в крепкие объятия.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Лу. Если вам нужна будет помощь, звони, ладно?  
  
      После обеда Луи заснул. Проснулся поздно, когда уже давно стемнело. Он искал свой телефон, как услышал легкий стук в дверь.  
  
      — Луи, — позвал его детский голос. — Луи, ты тут? — Это была Фиби.  
  
      — Входи, дорогая, — сонно ответил Луи, потирая глаза. Он включил маленький ночник на прикроватном столике, встал с постели и посмотрел в сторону осторожно открывающейся двери. Девочка подошла к Луи, забралась на кровать и уткнулась носом в грудь старшего брата.  
  
      — Что случилось, принцесса? — спросил ее Луи и ущипнул за маленький носик, заставив хихикнуть. Это был самый прекрасный звук, который он уже давно не слышал.  
  
      — Мамочка хочет, чтобы ты спустился вниз, — сказала она Луи.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас? — Фиби кивнула. — Хорошо, солнышко, дай мне пару секунд.  
  
      Луи взял девочку за руку, и они спустились к остальным.  
  
      Джей и девочки сидели за огромным деревянным столом в столовой. Никто не разговаривал, и атмосфера вокруг была довольно напряженной. Единственным звуком, который слышал Луи, было медленное тиканье огромных часов с маятником, что достались его маме от прабабушки. Луи сел на свободный стул, усадил Фиби себе на колени и подбородком коснулся ее правого плеча. Дейзи заерзала в руках матери и тоже близко прижалась к ней. Джей обняла дочь и поцеловала ее, как вновь начала говорить.  
  
      — Сегодня мне пришло письмо от адвоката вашего отца. — Физзи и Лотти переглянулись, и казалось, что надежда на их лицах исчезала с каждой секундой. Джей покачала головой, сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила. — Мы как можно скорее должны покинуть этот дом. Отец уже продал его.  
  
      Старшие дети не могли поверить ее словам.  
  
      — Ты же шутишь? — довольно сурово спросила ее Физзи. Луи предупреждающе взглянул на нее.  
  
      — Нисколько, Физ, — ответила она, развернув бумагу. — Мы должны уехать, потому что новые владельцы будут заселяться через две недели.  
  
      Девушка покачала головой, Лотти еле сдерживала слезы.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — продолжила Джей. — Мы не можем оставаться в Донкастере. У меня есть деньги снять тут квартиру или даже дом, но мы не можем стеснять кого-то, потому что нас слишком много. — Джей сделала паузу и оглядела детей. — Так что примерно через две недели мы переедем в Чешир. Моя сестра Кэрол предложила нам жить у нее столько, сколько потребуется.  
  
      Фиби хмыкнула и уткнулась лицом в шею Луи. Старший брат медленно гладил ее по спине, пока она тихо хныкала. Дейзи все еще держала маму за руку, Лотти и Физзи сохраняли спокойствие. Джей откашлялась и продолжила:  
  
      — Нам нужно хорошо подумать о том, что мы с собой возьмем, — громко и четко произнесла она и запустила пальцы в волосы Дейзи.  
  
      Вдруг Лотти встала и со злости толкнула стул.  
  
      — Я не хочу уезжать из Донкастера! Я не могу просто так все взять и бросить! Это мой… Нет, это наш дом!  
  
      Физзи тоже встала, покачала головой и отбросила назад длинные каштановые волосы.  
  
      — Это из-за тебя ушел папа? Почему он продал дом? — кричала она на маму, стукнув кулаком по столу. После Физзи молча вышла из комнаты, и Лотти последовала за ней. У самой двери она обернулась.  
  
      — Нечестно! Это вы во всем виноваты, — закричала она и захлопнула дверь. Луи не мог поверить своим ушам. Каким тоном они разговаривали с мамой?  
  
      — Это было слишком грубо, извини нас, пожалуйста, — сказал Луи Джей.  
  
      — Этого я и боялась, — тихо ответила она. — Им просто больно. Они так справляются с ситуацией.  
  
      Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Но ты мама, они не имеют права так с тобой разговаривать, — разъяренно ответил Луи и встал, чтобы обнять ее.  
  
      Фиби тоже подошла к Джей. Женщина поцеловала их двоих лоб.  
  
      — Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — тихо прошептала она в волосы Дейзи. Джей пыталась держать себя в руках, но когда Фиби обняла ее своими крошечными ручками, все вышло из-под контроля. Слезы катились по ее лицу, пока она все ближе прижимала близнецов к своему дрожащему телу. Луи вышел из комнаты искать Физзи и Лотти.  
  
      Он нашел девушек сидящими в саду на качелях.  
  
      — Вы с ума сошли? — заорал он на них, как только вышел на улицу. Голос Луи был громким, потому что он был очень расстроен. — Что это за дерьмо? Мама столько всего для вас сделала, а теперь вы обвиняете ее в том, в чем, возможно, нет ее вины? Вы разве не видите, как она страдает? Вам не стыдно? — Луи яростно жестикулировал. — Я думал, что у вас есть голова на плечах, особенно у тебя, Лотти. — Луи сжал руки в кулаки и со всей силы пнул старый футбольный мяч. Физзи крутила в руках маленькую веточку, Лотти просто смотрела на землю. — Вам нечего сказать? — продолжил он. — Ваше поведение кошмарно! — Мальчик кричал и топал ногами. — Черт! — Луи просто не мог сдержать свой гнев. Девочки никак на это не реагировали, это сводило его с ума. Он презрительно посмотрел на них и вернулся в дом.  
  
      Когда Луи зашел на кухню, мама вместе с близнецами готовила ужин. Он подошел к ней и обнял со спины.  
  
      — Мы немного перегнули палку, — тихо сказал Луи и поцеловал маму в щеку. — Я прошу прощения за поведение девочек.  
  
      Джей улыбнулась и тоже поцеловала его.  
  
      — Ты очень милый мальчик, Луи. Спасибо тебе. Но я не сержусь на них, они просто так выражают свои чувства, — ответила она со вздохом. За ужином семья почти не разговаривала и рано легла спать.


	5. Стэн

      Последующие дни были худшими в жизни Луи. Ощущение, что он должен попрощаться со всеми дорогими ему людьми, огорчало его. Большую часть своего свободного времени парень провел с друзьями на футбольном поле. Он постоянно был чем-то занят, что помогало ему сдерживать эмоции и душить в себе мысли от проблемы.  
  
      Вечером во вторник Луи помогал Джей готовить ужин. Когда они нарезали овощи, его мама вдруг заговорила.  
  
      — Луи, я вместе с близнецами на выходных поеду к Кэрол, а Лотти и Физзи встречаются с Мэдисоном в Манчестере, — сказала она, подмигнув. Мальчик знал, что женщина имела в виду.  
  
      — Мне некого приводить домой, мам, — щеки Луи начали краснеть.  
  
      — Не принимай это близко к сердцу, — рассмеялась Джей. Она обняла его за талию и притянула к себе. — Это была просто шутка, хотя я не понимаю, почему ты один. Ты же красивый и хороший мальчик.  
  
      Луи многозначно посмотрел на нее и закатил глаза, заставив ее улыбнуться. Сын не ответил, и Джей продолжила резать лук.  
  
      — Кэрол хочет помочь мне с переездом, так что нужно уже сейчас перевезти некоторые вещи. Думаю, ты и твои сестры должны уже на выходных собрать хоть что-нибудь и сразу упаковать, — сказала она Луи.  
  
      — Конечно, мама, — ответил он и выбросил кожуру в мусорное ведро.  
  
      Когда в пятницу Луи вернулся из школы домой, мама с близнецами уже собиралась уходить. Дейзи и Фиби взяли свои маленькие чемоданчики и отдали Джей, чтобы та убрала их в багажник.  
  
      — Деньги на пиццу я оставила на полке. Скорее всего, мы приедем в воскресенье после обеда, — Джей обняла своего мальчика и села в машину. Близнецы уже сидели внутри и посылали брату воздушные поцелуи. Луи подождал, пока они скроются из виду, затем глубоко вздохнул и вошел в дом. Он закрыл входную дверь и оперся на нее спиной. Тут никогда не было так тихо.  
  
      Луи достал свою школьную сумку. Стэн обещал прийти около шести, так что у него еще много времени, чтобы собрать свои вещи. Когда друг пришел, мальчики вышли на улицу поиграть в футбол в саду. Вскоре немного похолодало, и они забрались в дом на дереве, где укутались в толстые пледы и начали обсуждать ближайшее будущее.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты скоро уедешь, — печально сказал Стэн и положил одну руку на плечо Луи.  
  
      — Я сам это еще не до конца осознаю, — выдохнул мальчик и положил голову на плечо друга, и тот взъерошил ему волосы. Вскоре Стэн вытащил из кармана конверт.  
  
      — Что это? — нахмурившись, спросил Луи.  
  
      — Я забыл. Сегодня утром Сэм просила тебе это передать, — объяснил Стэн. — Мне кажется, она немного стеснялась сделать это лично.  
  
      — Сэм? Сэм Уерингтон?  
  
      Стэн кивнул и слегка подтолкнул друга.  
  
      — Она та еще красотка, — добавил он и подмигнул, заставив Луи засмеяться.  
  
      — Дай посмотреть, — Луи взял конверт и вскрыл его. Его взгляд быстро пробежался по аккуратно написанным словам.  
  
      — Чего она хочет? — нетерпеливо спросил Стэн, пока друг читал.  
  
      — Она предлагает встречаться, а еще считает, что у меня милая задница, — медленно ответил он. Мальчик отложил письмо в сторону и громко выдохнул.  
  
      — Позовешь ее гулять?  
  
      Луи покачал головой:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Стэн в недоумении уставился на него.  
  
      — Почему? За ней столько парней бегает! Она же милая, — охотно отметил он.  
  
      Луи пару раз похлопал друга по спине.  
  
      — Во-первых, я уезжаю из Донкастера, если ты еще не забыл, так что нет смысла начинать с ней отношения. Во-вторых, я просто не хочу с ней дружить. И в третьих, если она тебе нравится, я отдам тебе это письмо, и ты позовешь ее на свидание, если захочешь, — рассмеялся Луи и передал ему конверт.  
  
      Стэн забрал его и сам прочитал написанное от руки послание. Его голос внезапно стал тише.  
  
      — Если честно, Сэм нравится мне еще с седьмого класса, но я слишком стеснялся к ней подойти.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся и слегка толкнул друга в плечо.  
  
      — Тогда пользуйся моментом! Позови ее куда-нибудь, — весело ответил он.  
  
      — Не уверен, что у меня получится. Обычно девочки хотят встречаться с тобой, а не со мной.  
  
      Луи покачал головой.  
  
      — Вряд ли. Наверное, они просто стесняются тебе в этом признаться.  
  
      Стэн улыбнулся:  
  
      — О да! Так оно и есть, я же тот еще бабник! — Луи хихикнул, а друг убрал письмо обратно в карман и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
      Мальчики облокотились на стену домика на дереве и посмотрели на темнеющее с каждой секундой небо. Облака двигались быстро, и вскоре подул сильный ветер, качающий ветви деревьев. Мальчики поспешили вернуться в большой дом, и Стэн вновь обнял друга, положив ему голову на плечо.  
  
      — Я буду скучать по тебе, Лу, — сказал он и протянул мальчика ближе. Луи вдруг стало так грустно, что одинокая маленькая слезинка побежала по его щеке. Он хотел скрыть это, но не получилось. Мысль оставить Стэна была для него невыносимой и причиняла больше боли, чем он мог себе представить.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, — очень тихо прошептал Луи и обнял его.  
  
      Пока мальчик зажигал камин, Стэн заказывал пиццу. Огонь красиво освещал комнату, а звук потрескивающей древесины успокаивал. Луи погасил свет. Пламя осветило комнату теплыми тонами, и тени медленно заплясали по стенам. В этот вечер они выбрали ужастик. Пока мальчик вставлял диск, снаружи начался ливень. Ветер свистел в дымоходе и создавал идеальную для такого дня атмосферу.  
  
      Луи все пытался поймать реакцию друга. Привычка. Его было легко испугать, поэтому ему становилось лучше, если кто-то чувствует то же, что и он. Но дело было не только в страхе, и он не мог понять, что не так. Пока герой шел по темному коридору, Луи вновь посмотрел на Стэна. Он заметил, какие у того широкие плечи. Волосы были сальными, но все равно выглядели отлично.  
  
      Мысли Луи путались. Он уже стал сомневаться в себе, как вдруг Стэн поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Щеки парня тут же вспыхнули.  
  
      — Эй, приятель, ты боишься? — спросил тот с ухмылкой. — Ты сам выбрал этот фильм, — подтолкнул он локтем друга и вновь повернулся к экрану.  
  
      — Но ты сказал, что страшно не будет, — заметил Луи и схватился за подушку, тут же спрятав в ней лицо. Музыка становится все напряженней. Персонаж вот-вот должен столкнуться с отвратительным чудовищем. Парень вновь уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы не видеть экран телевизора, и нервно откусил конфету.  
  
      Стэн рассмеялся от реакции Луи.  
  
      — Эй, не все так плохо, — он протянул руку. — Иди сюда.  
  
      — Только не смейся надо мной, ладно? — хмуро ответил Луи, но приблизился к другу так, что их тела слегка соприкоснулись. Они нечасто так делали, поэтому Луи ценил те редкие моменты близости между ними. Вскоре он положил голову на плечо Стэну, а тот обнял его за талию и мягко обхватил пальцами.  
  
      — Так лучше?  
  
      Луи кивнул. В объятиях Стэна было тепло и уютно.  
  
      — Дело не в фильме, — тихо пробормотал он. — Я не хочу уезжать, — он на секунду запнулся. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя, — Луи повернул голову и посмотрел на друга. И вот опять это теплое чувство, на которое он никогда раньше не обращал внимания. — А еще я скучаю по папе, — добавил он, опустив голову, и потерся о Стэна лицом. Это немного успокоило Луи.  
  
      — Я понимаю. И тоже буду по тебе скучать, — выдохнул Стэн и заключил Луи в крепкие объятия. — Ты мой лучший друг, и ничто в мире не способно этого изменить. Мы все равно будем видеться.  
  
      Луи посмотрел на друга, поджав губы. Ощущение физической близости Стэна заставило его колебаться. Он задумался, потому что не мог понять, что это за чувство. Они всегда были близки, но не настолько. После того, как отец ушел, они стали теснее общаться. Это случилось случайно. Луи чувствовал пустоту внутри себя, нуждался в объятиях, и ему нужен был хоть кто-то, кто мог бы его утешить в такой сложный для него период жизни.


	6. Переезд

      Семья покинула Донкастер в конце августа. Джей пришлось заказать для этого синий грузовик с фургоном. Когда они приближались к Холмс Чаплу, Луи уже ни о чем не думал. Капли дождя непрерывно падали с неба, отображая все то, что творилось у него внутри.  
  
      Дом Кэрол — маленькое здание из красного кирпича, окруженное небольшим палисадником с белоснежным забором. Джей припарковала фургон у входа в гараж, а грузовик оставила на улице. Фиби и Дейзи заметили маленького котенка на тротуаре и тут же подбежали к нему, начав гладить.  
  
      — Мамочка, смотри! — закричала Дейзи. — Он такой милый! Давай возьмем его себе?  
  
      Джей слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
      — Думаю, у этого маленького комочка счастья уже есть хозяин, так что мы не можем забрать его, — тихо сказала она и улыбнулась близнецам. Луи знал, что она была благодарна каждому мгновению, когда девочки переставали грустить. Пока Фиби и Дейзи играли с котенком, Джей поднялась по лестнице к входной двери и дважды позвонила в звонок. Кэрол тут же открыла и заключила женщину в крепкие объятия, потом она подошла к Луи и тоже притянула его к себе.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать, дорогой. Мне жаль, что все так получилось, но я уверена, что вам тут понравится. Соседи здесь хорошие, да и деревня тихая. Думаю, это отличная возможность начать все с чистого листа.  
  
      Джей и Лотти начали разгружать грузовик. Вся семья помогала заносить коробки в дом, и, как только они закончили, официально стали тут жить. Кэрол угостила семью домашним пирогом и печеньем с чаем, а потом показала каждому свою комнату. Ее дом был небольшим, но удобным и красивым. К сожалению, дядя Стивен скончался около двух лет назад, и Кэрол предложила Джей остаться в их старой комнате.  
  
      — Он бы с радостью помог вам, так что, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, — сказала Кэрол, когда сестра вдруг начала отказываться.  
  
      Для остальных Томлинсонов тоже нашлось место: их дети Сью и Мэтт уже давно жили в Манчестере. Вскоре семья спустилась в прихожую, чтобы занести коробки в свои комнаты. Луи уже собрался им помогать, но Кэрол жестом показала ему следовать за ней по лестнице на второй этаж. Там было только три комнаты: одна пустая, которая теперь будет принадлежать Луи, небольшая ванная и кладовка.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе бы хотелось спать отдельно, потому что ты уже взрослый, и у тебя есть своя личная жизнь. Пожалуйста, чувствуй себя как дома, — сказала она и открыла дверь.  
  
      Луи полюбил эту комнату с первой секунды, как только увидел ее. Она была маленькой, но очень удобной. В деревянном потолке был огромный стеклянный купол, через который было видно небо. Кремовый ковер сочетался с большой кроватью посередине, где лежало много маленьких пушистых подушек. В комнате также стоял шкаф, небольшой письменный стол и стул, полки и резное зеркало. В одной из стен была дверь, которая вела в небольшую ванную.  
  
      Над кроватью висела большая картина, которая тут же привлекла внимание Луи. Это был «Поцелуй» Климта. Мальчику нравилось искусство, а эта картина была одной из его любимых. Она была в толстой золотой раме с декоративной отделкой. Он еще ближе подошел к ней и осторожно прикоснулся рукой.  
  
      — Если тебе не нравится, мы можем спустить ее вниз, — быстро сказала Кэрол, но Луи покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, мне все нравится, это моя любимая, тем более, она сочетается с общей обстановкой, — ответил он, и женщина улыбнулась.  
  
      — Я собрала все свои вещи, так что ящики пусты, и ты можешь начать раскладывать свои, — Кэрол обняла Луи и легко поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
      После вкусного ужина они, измученные и усталые, упали на свои кровати, не зная, что ждет их в ближайшем будущем.


	7. Первые шаги

      Последние несколько дней Джей только и делала, что ходила в городскую ратушу. Ей нужно было решить некоторые формальности и найти работу. Она ничем не занималась около десяти лет, потому что Трой, отец Луи, был инженером в довольно крупной и успешной компании, поэтому зарабатывал достаточно денег, чтобы прокормить семью. Когда старшие девочки подросли, Джей пошла медсестрой в местную больницу, но уволилась, как только родились Дейзи и Фиби. Трой поставил ее перед выбором: либо работа, либо забота о детях. Так что Джей слабо верила, что ей удастся в ближайшие дни найти работу. Ее дети должны пойти в школу как можно скорее. Физзи, Лотти и Луи будут учиться в общеобразовательной школе Холмс Чапел, а близнецы пойдут в начальную школу недалеко от дома Кэрол.  
  
      Вскоре Джей вместе с Луи зашли к директору школы. Мистер Клифф хотел обсудить с женщиной некоторые важные детали, касающиеся дальнейшего обучения мальчика, и мужчина хотел лично познакомиться с ним. Луи должен был закончить школу в этом году, но директор не был уверен, что ему стоит переходить в выпускной класс. Джей была обеспокоена эмоциональным состоянием сына, и мистер Клифф ее прекрасно понимал. Он пошел им навстречу и предложил Луи остаться на второй год, думая, что так поможет ему подтянуть знания.  
  
      Из-за формальностей Луи и его сестры официально могли посещать школу только через неделю. Джей все это время была занята поисками работы. Поначалу было тяжело, но через несколько недель она смогла устроиться на полный рабочий день медсестрой в Центральную городскую больницу в Манчестере. Кэрол предложила Джей оставаться в ее доме, пока у той не будет достаточно денег для собственной квартиры.


	8. Новые друзья и новые знакомые

      Луи сильно переживал, когда впервые пошел в новую школу. Он ушел рано, потому что не мог оставаться дома и ждать.  
  
      Четыре отдельных корпуса были окружены зелеными саженцами. Школьный двор был большим и просторным, и там было чем заняться во время перерыва: футбольное поле с трибунами, столы для пинг-понга, батуты, шахматные столы, баскетбольная площадка и поляна, густо засаженная деревьями. Там можно было сидеть на скамейка или принести с собой плед и отдохнуть. Луи определенно хотел присоединиться к школьной футбольной команде.  
  
      В свой первый день Луи врезался в Элеонор, довольно хорошенькую девушку из его класса. С этого момента они поладили и через несколько дней стали лучшими друзьями. Это было невозможно, но Луи как будто знал ее многие годы. Девушка была живой, смешной и помогала ему ориентироваться в новом здании. Она была довольно популярной среди мальчиков, хотя не обращала на них никакого внимания. Элеонор старалась следовать последним изменениям моды. Она была высокой и стройной с копной длинных и вьющихся каштановых волос. Они с Луи стали так близки, что одноклассники в шутку называли их парой. Семья Луи ее любила так же сильно, как и он сам.  
  
      Элеонор также познакомила его со своими друзьями: Нэйтаном, Тайлером, Лорен и Хлоей. Все они были их возраста, и только Тайлер в выпускном классе. Нэйтан и Тайлер, как и Луи, просто обожали футбол. Они часто собирались в свободное время и играли с другими ребятами.  
  
      Лорен и Хлоя были абсолютно разными. Первая девушка любила кататься на скейтборде и не задумывалась о том, во что одеться. Она всегда надевала мешковатые штаны и безразмерные свитера. Лорен и Луи иногда ходили в скейт-парк, где вместе отрабатывали новые трюки. Ему нравилось обмениваться с ней опытом. Хлоя же была ее полной противоположностью. Девушка любила модную одежду, мальчиков и вечеринки. Через какое-то время Луи понял, что Хлоя на самом деле не была такой стервозной девушкой, какой хотела казаться.  
  
      — Если бы она не притворялась, стала бы как все серые мышки, и ни один парень на нее бы не посмотрел. А так у нее всегда есть бесплатная выпивка и много внимания, — однажды объяснила ему Лорен. Несмотря на ее серьезный и временами агрессивный взгляд, она была довольно забавной, особенно наедине с Луи или с другими ребятами.  
  
      Были в классе Луи и такие, кто ему не нравился. Брэндона и его друга Джошуа он невзлюбил с первой минуты, как увидел их. Те никогда не общались с одноклассниками, а предпочитали компанию, что была намного старше них. Парни имели несколько татуировок и пирсинг. Брэндон много курил, и от него всегда пахло табаком. И часто ходил в спортзал, если судить о его подтянутой фигуре. Лицо его было немного угловатым и мужественным. Брэндон часто был окружен не молодыми девушками, а взрослыми, которые в основном выглядели как шлюхи. Луи не нравилась такая грубая оценка, но другого сравнения для них он подобрать не мог. Брэндон всегда выглядел эгоистичным и высокомерным, потому что так больше нравился девочкам, а взгляд исподлобья завершал общий образ. Луи заметил, что парень часто поглядывал на него, но мальчик не знал почему.  
  
      Большинство девочек в классе показались Луи довольно хорошими, кроме Надин. Она была грубой и холодной с самого начала. Она была настолько высокомерной, что не понравилась Луи с самой первой секунды. Одевалась она вызывающе и безвкусно и имела пепельно-светлый цвет волос.  
  
      Кроме одноклассников, мальчику не нравился еще один человек — их классная руководительница мисс Холлоуэй. Она была маленькой, среднего возраста женщиной с темными волосами, очень строгой и несправедливой. Некоторые ученики прозвали ее за это Ведьмой Холмс Чапел. К счастью, Луи за все это время так и не встретил ее. И он не знал еще, что в будущем их знакомство кардинально изменит его жизнь.


	9. Угроза

      Это был прохладный и ветреный понедельник, и Луи спешно вошел в вестибюль школы. Он задыхался, его сердце колотилось в груди, потому что он мчался на скейте, пытаясь вовремя успеть на занятия. Луи побежал вниз по коридору до своего шкафчика. Он достал учебник по английскому и запер скейтборд. Его сердце все еще билось как сумасшедшее, а ноги дрожали, когда он наконец вошел в класс. Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох и постучал в дверь.  
  
      — Заходи! — недружелюбно крикнула мисс Холлоуэй. Луи медленно открыл дверь. Он покраснел, потому что все тут же на него посмотрели.  
  
      — Мне жаль, мисс Холлоуэй. День не задался с самого утра. Эти панические… — пробормотал Луи, нервно стягивая свитер.  
  
      Женщина даже не сказала ему доброе утро, а просто посмотрела на Луи и поправила на носу очки.  
  
      — Ты новенький в школе, Томлинсон. Если хочешь окончить ее в следующем году, работай упорно, а не посещай школу, когда вздумается, — резко прошипела она.  
  
      Луи сразу стал себя защищать.  
  
      — Я не пропускал…  
  
      Но пожилой женщине было все равно на его объяснения.  
  
      — Прекрати оправдываться, Томлинсон! Садись и только посмей сказать хоть слово на моем уроке, — скомандовала она, указав на последнюю парту. Луи промолчал, подошел к своему месту и сел.  
  
      Нэйтан постучал себе по лбу.  
  
      — Она совсем с ума сошла, — прошептал он.  
  
      — Перестаньте шептаться за моей спиной! — яростно крикнула мисс Холлоуэй так, что Нэйтан резко развернулся. Луи был так ею запуган, что оставшуюся часть урока не проронил ни слова. И каково было его облегчение, когда раздался звонок. Мальчик уже хотел подойти к Элеонор, как учительница позвала его.  
  
      — Томлинсон! — ее голос прозвучал громко. Луи обернулся и посмотрел на нее. — Хватит стоять и любоваться мной, иди сюда, — резко сказала она, сняла очки и начала что-то писать. — Пусть родители это подпишут, — она протянула ему небольшой лист бумаги. — Это лист наказания. Отдашь его вместе с подписью родителей дежурному учителю в пятницу.  
  
      Луи не ответил. Он просто взял лист из ее рук и как можно скорее покинул класс. Его настроение заметно ухудшилось. Элеонор обняла его со спины и легко поцеловала в щеку. Это было действительно приятно.  
  
      — Не расстраивайся, Лу, — сказала она и обняла его за талию.  
  
      Мальчик покачал головой.  
  
      — У меня никогда не было проблем с учителями. Это даже не моя вина! Из-за панических атак я должен весь день проторчать тут? — сердито жаловался Луи. Он пнул пустую банку газировки, и та со звоном отскочила от стены. — Она даже не стала меня слушать! Я никогда не пропускал занятия.  
  
      Девушка ласково погладила друга по спине.  
  
      — Она со всеми так, ты же знаешь. Она просто еще не общалась с тобой. Не принимай все так близко к сердцу, — сказала она, пытаясь успокоить Луи. Элеонор еще раз обняла мальчика и ушла доделывать проект вместе с Хлоей и Лорен.  
  
      После школы Луи пошел в библиотеку. Он уже почти дошел до шкафчиков, как лист наказания выпал из кармана. Мальчик поднял его и положил поверх учебников. Красными чернилами на белой бумаге ровным почерком было выведено, что Луи должен остаться в школе на отработку с четырех дня и до полшестого вечера, потому что он опоздал на занятие мисс Холлоуэй. Он был зол, и не потому, что ему придется задержаться в школе в пятницу, а потому что пропустит первое собрание футбольной команды, которое собирался посетить после занятий. Луи громко вздохнул и открыл свой шкафчик, как услышал, что кто-то позвал его по имени. Он обернулся и замер. К нему стремительно приближались Брэндон и Джошуа.  
  
      — Привет, — Брэндон зажал сигарету между зубов и закатал рукава, показав покрытые татуировками мускулистые руки. — Ты же новенький, так что мы подумали, что тебе стоит усвоить несколько правил, — сказал он, отчетливо выделяя голосом последнее слово.  
  
      Луи не знал, что ему говорить или делать, а Брэндон подошел к нему вплотную и выдохнул дым прямо в лицо. Луи закашлял, а глаза начали слезиться.  
  
      — Есть одна вещь, которую ты должен очень хорошо усвоить, — сказал парень и сделал еще одну затяжку. Его глаза были залиты кровью, а сам он пах отвратительно. Вдруг парень толкнул Луи спиной к шкафчикам. — Руки прочь от Элеонор, — прошипел он и сплюнул на землю. Джошуа ничего не сказал, просто презрительно оглядел Луи. Сердце колотилось.  
  
      Брэндон схватил Луи за подбородок и повернул его голову к себе.  
  
      — Я серьезно. Держи свои руки подальше от нее, — фыркнул парень. — Если ты обидишь ее, я сделаю тебе больно. Очень больно. И ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет, — сплюнул он и вновь оттолкнул от себя мальчика. Луи заскулил от боли, он был настолько напуган, что не мог сказать ни слова. Брэндон убрал руки, сплюнул сигарету и затушил ее носом ботинка. — А теперь беги домой к мамочке и пожалуйся, если хочешь, — сказал он, злобно рассмеявшись, развернулся и ушел вместе с Джошуа.  
  
      Сердце неистово билось в груди. Луи подождал, пока парни скроются из виду, и тоже стал собираться. По дороге домой он задумался, почему Брэндон мог ему угрожать. Что его связывало с Элеонор? И могла ли она встречаться с таким уродом, как этот парень? Она же милая девушка, а Брэндон полный мудак.  
  
      Атмосфера в доме тоже оставляла желать лучшего. Физзи и Лотти звонили отцу, но он не отвечал, а Джей даже говорить об этом не хотела.  
  
      — Он ушел, и мы все должны принять это. Нет смысла звонить ему. Может, он уже давно сменил номер, — сказала она.  
  
      Луи не мог понять, почему она так серьезна и холодна, когда они начинают эту тему. Разве она не хочет тоже с ним связаться? Скорее всего, просто не хочет бередить заживающие раны. Разговоры о Трое причиняли ей слишком много боли. После обеда Луи поднялся в свою комнату и отослал папе сообщение, но ответа так и не получил.


	10. Планы на выходные

      На следующий день Луи собрал всех своих друзей в столовой. Они общались и составляли грандиозные планы на выходные. Нэйтан предложил сходить на барбекю, а вечером посмотреть кино. Его родители уезжали к родственникам, поэтому дом был весь в его распоряжении. Услышав это, Луи тут же загрустил. Нэйтан заметил это и положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
      — Что такое? — спросил парень. — Тебе не нравится?  
  
      — Нет, все отлично, — ответил Луи. — Просто я вспомнил своего отца и…  
  
      Неловкое молчание было прервано телефонным звонком. Это был Стэн. Луи ответил и тут же вышел из шумной столовой. Друг просто звонил узнать, как у того дела. Стэн рассказал про Сэм, что он сразу же позвонил ей, как Луи уехал. Они начали встречаться и были вместе чуть больше недели. Чувства Луи смешались в один большой ком. Он ощущал странное, почти грустное чувство внизу живота и не знал почему. Так что Луи поспешил закончить разговор.  
  
      — Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил Стэн. — Мне жаль, если я обидел тебя, Лу.  
  
      — О, нет, все хорошо, — мальчик не хотел говорить ему, что чувствует, потому что сам не понимал, что происходит. — Просто… Меня ждут друзья, и обед остывает, — солгал он.  
  
      Когда Луи вернулся, то вновь задумался о том, что чувствовал, но не был уверен в этом. Ревность? Но почему? Не было никаких причин. И почему он просто не может быть счастлив за своего лучшего друга, который встречается с девушкой, в которую был влюблен с седьмого класса? Луи попытался прогнать свои мысли и снова сел за стол. Его друзья все еще обсуждали планы на выходные, как вдруг кто-то подошел к нему сзади и закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Кто? — спросил счастливый голос.  
  
      — Мэри?  
  
      — Какая Мэри, идиот! — это была Элеонор. Она подтолкнула его в бок, крепко обняла и поцеловала в щеку. Луи улыбнулся и немного подвинулся, освободив ей место рядом с собой.  
  
      — Что вы делаете? — глаза Элеонор сверкали. — Если это что-то важное, я тоже хочу участвовать, пожалуйста! — сказала она и скорчила смешную рожицу.  
  
      — Мы думаем, как провести выходные, — объяснил Нэйтан и продолжил обсуждение.  
  
      Девушка повернулась к Луи.  
  
      — Эй, это что за взгляд? Ты не пойдешь? — спросила она и игриво ударила его по руке. Мальчик молчал и долго смотрел на стол, крутя в руках бутылку.  
  
      — Что-то случилось с твоим другом? — спросила Хлоя, но Луи покачал головой.  
  
      — У него появилась девушка.  
  
      — Раз такое дело, тебе тоже нужно ее найти! — шутя ответила девушка. Она ущипнула Луи за бицепс и подмигнула ему.  
  
      — Ты же один? — спросил Нэйтан, и Луи кивнул.  
  
      Элеонор положила голову на плечо друга и переплела с ним пальцы рук.  
  
      — Наверное, все потому, что ты немного застенчив. Ты не хвастаешься, поэтому о тебе мало кто знает, — захихикала она. Луи улыбнулся и коснулся кончика ее носа пальцем.  
  
      — Не понимаю, почему ты все еще одинок, — серьезно заметила Лорен. — Ты же веселый и довольно симпатичный.  
  
      — А еще загадочный, — быстро добавила Хлоя.  
  
      Луи отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      — Хватит уже обсуждать мою личную жизнь. У меня никого нет и не такой уж я и таинственный, — сказал он. — Прекратите, пожалуйста. Лучше вернемся к теме выходных. Есть предложения?  
  
      Уже дома Луи показал маме лист наказания.  
  
      — Все хорошо, дорогой, не волнуйся. Я подпишу, а ты спокойно посидишь в пятницу. Только не переживай.  
  
      Луи поблагодарил маму, поцеловал ее и поднялся наверх. Именно поэтому он и любил ее. Она никогда бы не стала на него ругаться. Она была доброй, и мальчик гордился доверительными отношениями между ними.  
  
      Уже в комнате Луи проверил свой телефон. Его отец даже не пытался ему позвонить или ответить на сообщение, что мальчика очень огорчило. Почему он не хочет с ним общаться? Луи же не сделал ничего плохого. И он позвонил еще несколько раз, но все безрезультатно, поэтому решил лечь спать раньше. Парень выключил телефон и быстро заснул в большой уютной постели.


	11. Наказание

      Луи все утро провел за выполнением домашнего задания. Так что он был занят, когда ему пришло ссообщение от Элеонор. Он уже собрался ей ответить, как заметил, что уже поздно. Что бы сказала мисс Холлоуэй, если бы узнала, что Луи опоздал не только к ней, но и еще в класс наказаний? Даже одна мысль об этом заставила мальчика поспешно собрать все свои вещи в рюкзак. Он тут же достал смятый лист наказания, чтобы проверить, куда ему идти. Ему нужно было в другое здание, где он никогда не был. Стоило поспешить, потому что оставалось всего пять минут, так что он решил пройти коротким путем через зеленые насаждения.  
  
      К несчастью, некоторые тропинки были завалены деревьями. Казалось, кто-то совсем недавно работал тут, разбросав повсюду листья и голые ветки, забыв их убрать. Луи перепрыгивал через них, но вдруг споткнулся об одну из самых больших. Он потерял равновесие и тяжело упал на землю. Было больно падать на обломанные ветви, но это было не самое ужасное. Луи сразу же почувствовал острую колющую боль в правой лодыжке, и эта боль была хуже всего, что он когда-нибудь испытывал.  
  
      — Черт! — громко выругался он. Невыносимая боль доводила его до слез. Луи огляделся: вещи из рюкзака были разбросаны вокруг, скейт погнут. Мальчик сжал зубы и попытался подняться. Он едва мог перенести вес на правую ногу, еле терпя боль.  
  
      Луи даже на секунду подумал о том, чтобы вернуться домой, но это было невозможно. Он не мог пропустить наказание, ведь знал, что мисс Холлоуэй никогда не войдет в его положение, а Луи не хотел даже представлять, что будет, узнай она, что он пропустил все. Парень начал собирать свои вещи и захромал к зданию так быстро, насколько позволяла ему боль. Он опоздал на целых двадцать минут и постучал в дверь.  
  
      — Проходи! — ответил глубокий голос.  
  
      Луи осторожно открыл дверь и вошел в кабинет. За столом сидел молодой мужчина двадцати лет. Он был одет в узкие джинсы и белую рубашку, просвечивающую татуировки на его груди. На шее висел серебряный крест, а на пальцах сверкали перстни. Его длинные вьющиеся волосы были собраны оливковым платком, хотя несколько кудряшек все равно торчало из-под нее в разные стороны. Черты его лица были мягкими, а зеленые глаза, казалось, сверкали. Когда он посмотрел на Луи, мальчик был ошеломлен: мужчина был нереально красив. То, что Луи чувствовал раньше, не шло ни в какое сравнение с новыми ощущениями. Это было что-то непривычно сильное. Когда мужчина посмотрел на него, сердце Луи забилось чаще, а щеки начали краснеть.  
  
      — Добрый день, я тут для наказания, — нервно заикался он. Мужчина посмотрел на список на своем столе, кивнул и медленно встал. Луи не мог отвести взгляда от невероятно красивого человека, похожего на модель, чья левая рука была сплошь покрыта татуировками.  
  
      — Вы, должно быть, мистер Томлинсон? — спросил мужчина. Луи не смог сказать ни слова, слишком очарованный его голосом, таким мягким и завораживающим. Луи не слышал ничего, кроме его тембра. Просто стоял с красным лицом и широко открытыми глазами. Учитель, должно быть, заметил смущение ученика и протянул ему руку, пытаясь разрушить напряжение, возникшее между ними.  
  
      — Привет, Луи! Никогда не видел тебя в этой школе. Ты новенький? Я Гарри Стайлс, — сказал мужчина и пожал Луи руку.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Луи. Парфюм Гарри пах настолько хорошо, что Луи казалось, будто он одурманен. — У меня маленькая проблема… — сказал Луи и показал на грязную одежду. — Извините за опоздание.  
  
      — Не волнуйся. На этот раз я закрою глаза, потому что ты новичок, — с улыбкой ответил Гарри, и на его лице показались милые ямочки. — Ты сегодня один, — сказал он, когда вернулся к своему столу. — Выбирай место, — учитель сделал жест рукой и открыл свою папку. — Мисс Холлоуэй оставила тебе задание, — он поднял несколько листов бумаги.  
  
      Луи не хотел выглядеть нелепо перед учителем, поэтому попытался пройти к ближайшей парте как можно спокойнее, насколько мог. Но это все равно оказалась плохой идеей, потому что он наступал на больную ногу. Резкая жалящая боль заставила Луи тихо простонать.  
  
      Гарри подошел к нему и положил рядом листы.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Да, в полном, — солгал Луи, фальшиво улыбнувшись. Гарри вернулся за учительский стол и снова сел. Луи вздохнул, достал пенал и блокнот, чтобы скорее выполнить все и уйти.  
  
      Хоть Луи и старался заставить себя не поднимать голову, но все равно никак не мог оторвать взгляда от учителя. Живот скрутило от волны нахлынувших на него чувств. Это была смесь невероятной нервозности, неизвестных ожиданий и симпатии. И никак конкретно свои ощущения мальчик назвать не мог. Они просто имели облик Гарри, которым увлекся Луи. Одежда хорошо на нем сидела, голос был теплым, а улыбка так прекрасна. Все было идеально, и это заставляло Луи трепетать. Мальчик чувствовал, как его пульс ускоряется.  
  
      Луи и потом пытался взглянуть на учителя. Гарри, казалось, не замечал его, пока их глаза на несколько секунд не встретились, и щеки Луи покрылись ярким румянцем. Гарри только улыбнулся ему и продолжил работать. Луи чувствовал неловкость. А все потому, что явно влюбился в этого человека, хотя понятия не имел, как так получилось. Он ему действительно нравится? Мысли Луи вертелись вокруг одного только Гарри. Мальчик был смущен, не зная, что делать, и сильно нервничал. Он пытался скрыть свое красное лицо, опершись локтем на стол, чтобы прикрыть хотя бы половину лица. Он постарался работать дальше и всячески игнорировал тошнотворное ощущение в желудке, но это было невозможно.  
  
      И тут до Луи все-таки дошло. Это было похоже на то, что он испытывал к Стэну тогда, в их последнюю встречу, прежде чем он покинул Донкастер. И это было похоже на то чувство, когда он разговаривал с другом по телефону несколько дней назад, но только в несколько раз сильнее. Что с ним случилось? Что это? И почему это не проходит?  
  
      Как бы Луи ни пытался сконцентрироваться, все не получалось. Его мысли крутились только вокруг этого прекрасного человека, который сидел всего в нескольких метрах от него, и странных чувств к нему. Хаос в голове вытеснил все переживания о больной ноге. Теперь все сконцентрировалось глубоко внутри, в одной точке. Голова была забита мыслями, а листы с заданиями пусты. Луи уже был не в состоянии вытерпеть эти мучительные минуты странных чувств и отсутствия работы. Он должен выйти из комнаты, хотя бы на пару минут. Так что он спросил у учителя, может ли он сходить в туалет.  
  
      — Конечно. Он справа за углом, — ответил Гарри.  
  
      Луи постарался встать так, словно ничего не произошло. Когда он обернулся, то случайно задел ножку стола больной лодыжкой. Боль была невыносимо сильной и пронзительной, но Луи молчал, сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы. Он постарался пройти как обычно и поскорее выйти, чтобы не показывать перед учителем свою слабость. Мальчик не знал, как добрался до уборной, потому что терпеть жалящие приступы в ноге сил больше не было.  
  
      Луи оперся руками на раковину и уставился в зеркало. Он выглядел таким измученным: волосы торчали, лицо побелело и пошло красными пятнами. Если бы Луи не знал свой настоящий возраст, то дал бы себе не больше четырнадцати. Тьфу!  
  
      Мальчик плеснул водой себе в лицо, вытер его и попытался исправить бардак на голове. Внезапно боль в ноге вернулась. Сначала было не все так плохо, но потом стало еще хуже. Слезы текли по щекам, и не потому, что он не знал, что с ним происходит, но и из-за жгучей боли. Просто когда он уже собрался уходить, опять наступил на правую ногу, что заставило его согнуться пополам и присесть. Дыхание участилось из-за боли, которую больше невозможно было терпеть. Слезы текли по щекам, пока он корчился на полу, держась за опухшую и покрасневшую лодыжку.  
  
      Луи даже потерял сознание на пару секунд, а пришел в себя только от легких шлепков по щекам. Когда он открыл глаза, увидел перед собой Гарри, опустившегося на колени.  
  
      — Луи! Луи! Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил он. Луи попытался встать самостоятельно, но ничего не вышло. — Подожди, я помогу тебе, — сказал мужчина, подхватил мальчика под мышками и попытался поднять его на ноги. И в этот момент Луи громко выдохнул, а его лицо снова исказилось от боли.  
  
      — Я упал и, кажется, сломал ногу, — все, что мог, ответил Луи, прежде чем боль взяла свое, и он тихо захныкал.  
  
      — Обхвати рукой мою талию и держись, — спокойно сказал Гарри. Учитель обнял Луи и поддержал его. — Старайся не шевелить ногой.  
  
      — Хорошо, — проскулил Луи.  
  
      — В университете мы проходили курсы оказания первой помощи. Не будешь возражать, если я осмотрю ногу? — спросил Гарри, пока выводил его из туалета.  
  
      Луи только кивнул и захромал по коридору, опираясь на мужчину. Время от времени мальчик всхлипывал: ему было невероятно стыдно перед учителем, но боль была настолько сильной, что уже было все равно. Гарри привел его в кабинет медсестры и усадил на чистую кушетку.  
  
      — Я вернусь, — сказал учитель. — Только заберу наши вещи и закрою класс.  
  
      Луи прилег и прищурился. Почему боль не проходит?  
  
      Когда Гарри вернулся, он попросил Луи присесть. Он опять опустился перед ним на колени и аккуратно снял обувь, так нежно, как только мог. Но даже малейшее прикосновение заставило мальчика вскрикнуть от боли. Гарри мягко коснулся его колена. Нога все еще пульсировала, но от нежного прикосновения учителя приятно скрутило живот.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Луи, — Гарри выглядел обеспокоенным. — Почему ты сразу мне ничего не сказал? У тебя лодыжка опухла, — серьезно сказал он, указав ему на ногу.  
  
      — Я думал, что станет лучше, — ответил Луи, едва не плача. Учитель покачал головой. Он убрал руку с колена, но Луи автоматически остановил ее и положил обратно. Гарри по-прежнему сидел перед ним на корточках, когда снова посмотрел в глаза, и сердце Луи пропустило удар, потому что зеленые глаза учителя были прекрасны. Мальчик постарался скрыть свое волнение, дважды потерев лицо ладонями.  
  
      — Ты можешь двигать ногой? — спросил мужчина. И Луи больше не смог контролировать свои эмоции. Он почувствовал, как слезы покатились по его щекам, и прижал кулак ко лбу, сжав зубы.  
  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Все, хватит. Не мучай себя, — Гарри убрал руки, встал и скрестил их на груди. — Вероятно, все серьезней, чем я думал, — заметил он. — Похоже на растяжение или даже разрыв связок. Обычно это очень больно. Больнее, чем перелом, — сказал Гарри, прислонившись к стене. — Ты должен сходить к врачу.  
  
      — Но мисс Холлоуэй будет… — начал волноваться Луи, но Гарри его перебил.  
  
      — Забудь о ней. Я ей все расскажу, и она поймет, — ответил учитель. — Позвони своим родителям. Пусть как можно скорее заберут тебя. С такой травмой ты не можешь самостоятельно передвигаться.  
  
      Луи вздохнул и пару раз набрал маме и Кэрол, но безуспешно.  
  
      — И что теперь? — раздраженно спросил Луи.  
  
      — Я сам отвезу тебя в врачу, — предложил Гарри и помог Луи подняться.


	12. На приеме у врача

      Пока они ехали, Луи не проронил ни слова. Не только потому, что ему было больно, а еще из-за того, что Гарри был рядом. Луи чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что тот нравился ему, и он не знал почему.  
  
      Они ехали не меньше десяти минут, когда Гарри остановил машину у небольшого кирпичного здания.  
  
      — Приехали. Тут работает мой терапевт. Он очень хороший человек, — объяснил Гарри. Он помог Луи выйти из машины и добраться до приемной.  
  
      Гарри тут же поприветствовала медсестра, сидящая за стойкой информации. Она радостно улыбнулась ему.  
  
      — Привет! Давно тебя не видела. Что случилось?  
  
      Гарри слегка коснулся спины Луи.  
  
      — Это мой ученик. Он повредил ногу. Не смог дозвониться до его родителей, поэтому привез его сюда. Это срочно.  
  
      Медсестра кивнула и повернулась к юноше.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут? — спросила женщина средних лет.  
  
      — Луи Томлинсон, — ответил он. Она тут же набрала что-то на своем компьютере. — Я недавно приехал в Холмс Чапел, — добавил он. — И еще ни разу не посещал врачей, — Луи пытался игнорировать боль в ноге.  
  
      — Хорошо, — медсестра посмотрела сначала на Гарри, а потом обратно на Луи. — Так ты новый пациент, — сказала она. — Тогда заполни эту анкету. Обычно это делают родители, — начала объяснять она. — Несовершеннолетним нельзя приходить на прием без родственников, но для тебя я сделаю исключение, потому что тебе срочно нужна помощь.  
  
      Она протянула ему желтую бумагу и ручку. Луи вместе с Гарри сели за маленький столик рядом регистратурой. Как только он закончил заполнять анкету, женщина сразу же подошла к столу.  
  
      — Гарри, подпишешь тут вместо его родителей, пожалуйста? Тебе можно, ты ведь его учитель, — Гарри кивнул. — Чуть позже я свяжусь с ними, но нам нужна подпись взрослого человека.  
  
      — Конечно, — согласился мужчина.  
  
      Луи по максимуму заполнил пустые строки, но когда он должен был вписать имя своего отца, то тут же расстроился. Его рука дрожала, пока он выводил «Трой Томлинсон».  
  
      Через пару минут пришла другая медсестра, которая проводила их в кабинет. Следом за ними вошел и врач. Это был пожилой мужчина, почти полностью седой, в круглых очках и с приятной улыбкой.  
  
      — Я доктор Ранкей, — сказал он и протянул Луи руку.  
  
      — Томлинсон, — пожал ее Луи. — Вы можете дать мне обезболивающее? У меня ужасно болит нога.  
  
      — Пока нет. Сначала я должен ее осмотреть, — объяснил врач и сел на табурет. — Что случилось?  
  
      Луи рассказал доктору всю историю, и тот внимательно его выслушал.  
  
      — Хорошо. Будет немного больно, но я чуть пошевелю твоей ногой, чтобы понять, что с ней. Готов? — сказал он и прикоснулся к стопе. Луи тут же вцепился зубами в кулак, еле выдерживая сильную боль.  
  
      — Что же, лодыжка может быть сломана. Ты мог потянуть связки или вовсе их порвать. Но не будем паниковать раньше времени, — сказал доктор. — Сначала сходим на рентген.  
  
      Они сделали снимок, и Луи пришлось подождать еще несколько минут, пока доктор Ранкей не вернулся.  
  
      — Смотри, Луи. Твоя лодыжка цела, и это точно не растяжение. Это хорошие новости, — доктор поправил свои очки. — Но ты сильно подвернул ногу, из-за чего связки находятся в напряжении. К счастью, ты не порвал их, — сказал он, показывая на снимок. — Знаю, это больно, но ничего страшного в этом нет, — доктор Ранкей повернулся и достал из ящика какое-то лекарство. Он отдал Луи две белые таблетки и стакан воды. — Это обезболивающее. Можешь выпить одну или две, в зависимости от того, насколько сильно болит.  
  
      Луи кивнул и решил принять обе.  
  
      Врач продолжил.  
  
      — Теперь наложим тебе повязку, — сказал доктор Ранкей и собрал все, что нужно.  
  
      К нему на помощь пришла медсестра.  
  
      — Она будет фиксировать ногу в нужном положении, — объяснял доктор. — Не трогай ее и не снимай. Если тебе повезет, через пару недель связки восстановятся, — Луи кивнул, по прежнему страдая от боли, потому что таблетки пока не подействовали. — Какого цвета хочешь повязку? — спросил доктор Ранкей и вытащил несколько разноцветных бинтов из ящика. Луи указал на голубой.  
  
      — Сейчас будет немного больно, — предупредил врач и стал аккуратно обматывать эластичным бинтом стопу и лодыжку. Пока медсестра прибирала кабинет, пожилой мужчина передал Луи костыли. Затем он дал ему большую пачку лекарства. — Думаю, в ближайшие дни тебе понадобятся обезболивающие, — сказал он. — Не принимай больше четырех таблеток в день, потому что они очень сильные.


	13. Девушка Элеонор?

      Подъем по лестнице на костылях занял у Луи намного больше времени, чем обычно. Когда он наконец поднялся наверх и заковылял дальше по коридору, тот сильно вымотался. Костыли были большим препятствием, и Луи никак не мог научиться правильно управлять ими. Войдя на кухню, чтобы взять немного еды, он обнаружил на столе записку.  
  
      «Мы на детской площадке. В духовке осталась пицца. Если хочешь, приезжай в Роуд-Парк. Или оставайся дома, если сильно устал. Люблю тебя, мама».  
  
      Из-за травмы Луи, естественно, остался дома. Нога все еще болела, но уже не так сильно, как до приема лекарства несколько часов назад. Мальчик взял себе пиццу и сел перед телевизором. Внезапно зазвонил телефон.  
  
      Элеонор: «Привет, Луи! Что делаешь? Мне скучно».  
  
      Луи: «Смотрю футбол. Со мной произошел один неприятный случай».  
  
      Элеонор: «Что такое? Я могу приехать?»  
  
      Луи: «Я потом все расскажу, ладно?»  
  
      Луи положил телефон обратно на стол и подумал о Брэндоне и Джошуа. Он не мог понять, почему парни угрожали ему. Неужели они ее друзья? Луи никак не мог представить, что такая милая девушка могла быть даже знакома с этими моральными уродами. Вскоре раздался звонок в дверь.  
  
      — Хей! — воскликнула Элеонор и заключила Луи в крепкие объятия. Ее волнистые волосы легко подпрыгивали, глаза сверкали. — Что произошло? — спросила она и указала на повязку.  
  
      — Я споткнулся о ветви и упал, — ответил ей Луи, пока Элеонор закрывала за собой дверь. — Напряжение связок.  
  
      Элеонор положила ему руку на плечо.  
  
      — Сейчас больно?  
  
      — Немного, хотя я принял обезболивающее чуть больше часа назад.  
  
      Элеонор кивнула.  
  
      — Если тебе нужна помощь, просто скажи мне.  
  
      Она была безумно милой.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил Луи и поцеловал ее в щеку, заставив девушку улыбнуться.  
  
      Внезапно они услышали голос со двора. Элеонор подбежала к окну и отодвинула занавеску.  
  
      — Это твои мама и сестры, — сообщила она и быстро побежала к входной двери, чтобы открыть ее.  
  
      — Элеонор! — обрадовались близняшки и вместе обняли ее. Дейзи и Фиби безумно любили ее. Они все вместе вернулись в комнату.  
  
      — Что это? — спросила Физзи, увидев повязку.  
  
      — Я упал. Всего лишь напряжение связок, — ответил Луи.  
  
      Джей и Кэрол выглядели взволнованными. Луи передал им все, что сказал ему доктор.  
  
      Элеонор осталась на ужин. Это был поистине прекрасный вечер, полный смеха и вкусной еды. После того, как девушка ушла, Луи остался помогать маме на кухне.  
  
      — Элеонор очень хорошая, — невзначай сказала она.  
  
      Луи кивнул.  
  
      — Да, и правда.  
  
      — И?.. — спросила женщина, наигранно разведя руками, словно хотела подчеркнуть, что именно она имела в виду.  
  
      — О Боже! Встречаемся ли мы? Нет! Если мы хорошо общаемся и неплохо смотримся вместе, это не означает, что мы вместе.  
  
      — Прости, Лу, не хотела тебя расстраивать, — сказала она, чуть понизив голос. — Она просто мне очень нравится.  
  
      Луи почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что накричал на маму.  
  
      — Все нормально. Просто мы не вместе, — он поцеловал маму в щеку. — Мы всего лишь очень хорошо дружим. Прости, что повысил голос. Я правда не хотел.  
  
      Луи лег в постель только поздно вечером. Он скрестил руки за головой и стал обдумывать все, что произошло с ним за этот день. Он помнил, как приятно было находиться рядом с Гарри. Помнил его кудри, спадающие на лицо. Или успокаивающий голос. В груди зарождалось тепло, которое волнами распространялось по всему телу. Он еще никогда ничего подобного не испытывал к другому человеку, и это его немного пугало.


	14. Бывшие девушки

      Луи не интересовался девушками до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось пятнадцать. У него всегда было много подруг, но он никогда ни с кем не встречался. Футбол и скейтбординг были для него важнее. Свой день рождения он встретил вместе с Дженни, прекрасной девушкой, знакомой еще со школы. Они оба были немного застенчивы и неопытны в плане секса, поэтому дело никогда не заходило дальше поцелуев и объятий.  
  
      — Это нормально, что ты немного неуверен в себе, — говорил Стэн. — Главное, не заставляй себя насильно. Вот увидишь, в конце концов все пройдет так, как надо.  
  
      Возможно, он был прав, но Луи от этого легче не стало. Дженни и Луи были знакомы два месяца, пока он не расстался с ней, потому что почувствовал, что их отношения немного глубже дружбы. Ему еще два раза предлагали встречаться, но каждый раз он отвечал отказом.  
  
      После года без девушки Стэн захотел познакомить Луи с Даниэль.  
  
      — Ты должен ее увидеть. Она отлично выглядит, и ты ей очень нравишься, — сказал друг и подмигнул. — Эта девушка круто трахается. А еще она любит скейтбординг и не такая скучная, как Дженни. К тому же, она очень популярна в школе.  
  
      Луи не хотел с ней встречаться поначалу, но Стэн уговаривал его последние несколько недель, поэтому он в конце концов сдался. К своему удивлению, он должен был признать, что свидание прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. Они хорошо поладили, покатались на скейтбордах, а потом ели картошку фри и гамбургеры в Макдональдсе. Луи был вынужден признать, что Стэн оказался прав насчет девушки. Даниэль была полна энергии, являлась полной противоположностью Дженни. Не то чтобы Луи думал, что она была скучной, просто Даниэль была другой. Она была старше на два года, самоувереннее, нахальнее, чем любая другая. Большую часть времени они проводили в скейт-парке рядом с ее домом, где они удивляли малышей и отрабатывали новые приемы. Друзья Луи завидовали ему, потому что он слишком много времени проводил с Даниэль, и Стэн открыто намекнул ему, что пора бы начать с ней встречаться.  
  
      — Она хочет тебя, разве не видно? — сказал друг, когда они обсуждали ее. — Ты ей нравишься, и только посмей сказать, что тебе она — нет. Ты почти все свое время проводишь с ней. Ты просто боишься, вот и все.  
  
      Может, Стэн был прав. Луи переживал, что отношения с Даниэль пойдут не так, как это было с Дженни. Но потом он все-таки заставил себя предложить девушке встречаться. Ему было с ней весело. Им нравились одни и те же фильмы, они очень любили фаст-фуд, и Луи мог часами смеяться над шутками, которые она услышала от своих старших братьев. Все было хорошо, пока дело не дошло до постели. На этот раз все было не так просто. Даниэль уже имела сексуальный опыт, в отличие от Дженни. Она не стеснялась этого факта и отнеслась довольно терпеливо к тому, что Луи был девственником.  
  
      — Мне жаль, я не знаю, что происходит, — сказал Луи своей девушке, когда они лежали в кровати. Даниэль крепко сжала его член и медленно массировала его.  
  
      — В первый раз так всегда, — ответила она и поцеловала его. Девушка была тактична с Луи. — Ты мне очень нравишься, поэтому мы подождем. Сначала я тоже боялась, но потом мне даже понравилось, так что все хорошо.  
  
      Ее слова немного успокоили Луи, и он подумал, что она, должно быть, права. Может, он просто боялся, но как бы они не старались, лучше от этого не стало. У Даниэль было красивое подтянутое тело, но оно не вызывало в Луи желания, и причину этому он найти не мог. Ему нравились объятия и поцелуи, он даже пытался расслабиться и получить удовольствие от прикосновений девушки там, где его еще никто не касался, но не мог. У них была близость только потому, что он хотел, чтобы ей было хорошо, а о себе думал в самую последнюю очередь. Он не ощущал никаких бабочек в животе, когда его целовали или ласкали, ничего. Сначала Луи думал, что это нормально, что потом ко всему привыкнет, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше он переживал по этому поводу.  
  
      — Просто нужен опыт, и тебе обязательно понравится, — говорила Даниэль. — Всего пару недель, поверь мне.  
  
      Ее слова должны были его успокоить, но только с каждым разом давили все сильнее. В результате, как бы они не старались, у него никогда не вставало. И мальчик стал воздерживаться от сексуальных контактов. Он делал это потому, что хотел нравиться Даниэль и не хотел потерять ее или причинить ей боль. И он не мог сказать ей, что их близость ему неприятна. Луи постоянно придумывал разные оправдания, чтобы как-нибудь избежать сексуального контакта, и, к его удивлению, первые месяцы все проходило гладко, но потом стало все только хуже. Даниэль была не удовлетворена, а Луи тошнило только от одной мысли вновь оказаться с ней рядом. Он хотел, чтобы все закончилось. И их расставание было всего лишь вопросом времени. Однажды Даниэль ясно дала понять, что отношения невозможны без секса. А через пару дней ее терпение подошло к концу.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Луи. Ты отличный парень, но отношения не состоят только из просмотров фильмов и скейтбординга, — расстроенно сказала она и ушла.  
  
      Луи было грустно, потому что он действительно любил ее, но одновременно чувствовал какое-то облегчение, словно на него больше ничто не давило. С тех самых пор Луи больше ни с кем не встречался.


	15. Я другой?

      Гарри полностью овладел мыслями Луи. Мальчик взял свой телефон и решил написать Стэну, чтобы наконец во всем разобраться.  
  
       **Луи:**   _«Стэн, как думаешь, я другой?»_  
  
       **Стэн:**   _«Привет, Луи! Конечно. Именно поэтому ты мой лучший друг»._  
  
       **Луи:**   _«Спасибо, но я не об этом. Мне кажется, что я ощущаю себя немного по-другому»_.  
  
       **Стэн:**   _«В смысле?»_  
  
       **Луи:**   _«Я кое-кого встретил. И не могу выбросить этого человека из головы»._  
  
       **Стэн:**   _«Круто! Как ее зовут?»_  
  
       **Луи:**   _«Гарри Стайлс»._  
  
      После последнего сообщения Стэн тут же перезвонил Луи.  
  
      — Думал, разговор будет проще. Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
      — Да, — громко выдохнул Луи. — Стэн, я запутался. Я не знаю, что со мной происходит, — он сделал паузу. — Понимаешь, мне тяжело об этом говорить.  
  
      — Мы не будем, если ты не хочешь.  
  
      — Нет, хочу.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит?  
  
      Луи сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил.  
  
      — Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться надо мной, — серьезно сказал Луи, сев на диван и вытянув ноги.  
  
      — Никогда в жизни бы не стал этого делать.  
  
      — Помнишь нашу последнюю встречу? Когда мы сидели у меня дома? — спросил он друга и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. — Мне было так приятно, что ты был рядом и… — он запнулся. — Мне показалось, что эти чувства не должны возникать между лучшими друзьями. А сегодня я встретил его, и вновь почувствовал то же самое, только во много раз сильнее. Такого еще никогда не было. Это не было ужасно, но в то же время странно и чуждо, — голос Луи звучал отчаянно. — То есть, я не уверен, но что… Что если я… — Луи не смог закончить эту фразу, почувствовав ком в горле. Он не мог сказать это вслух. Просто не мог.  
  
      — Думаешь, тебе нравятся парни? — прямо спросил Стэн, что заставило Луи сильно смутиться. Слова друга сдавили в области груди и заставили сердце биться быстрее.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — ответил он еле слышно. — Просто… Знаешь, когда я увидел его, что-то произошло, но я не знаю, как это описать, — еле слышно шептал Луи. — Это было очень теплое чувство.  
  
      Стэн ничего не сказал.  
  
      — Ты меня ненавидишь? — спросил он друга.  
  
      — Лу, — серьезно начал Стэн, — конечно же нет. С чего бы мне тебя ненавидеть? Если честно, я и сам об этом думал.  
  
      Луи был благодарен Стэну, что ему не пришлось самому говорить это в слух.  
  
      — Почему? — спросил он, вытирая слезы рукавом толстовки.  
  
      — Помнишь, когда ты встречался с Дженни? — Луи кивнул, хотя понимал, что Стэн его не увидит. — Ты сказал, что ваши отношения больше, чем дружба, но ты ничего не чувствовал, когда целовал ее, — Луи снова кивнул. — Или Даниэль? Помнишь ее? Она была сильно подавлена. Она очень хотела быть с тобой. Ты сказал, что тебе не нравится заниматься с ней сексом, хотя она была той еще горячей штучкой. Ты даже обрадовался, что вы расстались, хотя она тебе нравилась.  
  
      Стэн был прав.  
  
      — А помнишь, когда мы пошли на чердак, чтобы посмотреть порно-журналы, которые я нашел в ящике у своего брата? — Стэн рассмеялся, а вместе с ним и Луи. Он помнил это так, как будто это было вчера.  
  
      — О Боже! Конечно же помню. Он еще так разозлился, когда узнал.  
  
      — Это точно! — Стэн еще раз засмеялся, а потом резко стал серьезным. — Но сейчас не об этом. Ты тогда сказал мне, что… — Стэн выдохнул, но Луи тут же перебил его.  
  
      — Я помню. Только ничего мне не говори, пожалуйста, — Луи чувствовал себя неуютно. — Что мне делать? — промямлил мальчик.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Просто попытайся выяснить, кто именно тебе нравится.  
  
      — Если честно, я еще не все тебе рассказал, — громко выдохнул Луи.  
  
      — Что именно? Он по девочкам? — вопрос Стэна позабавил даже его.  
  
      — Не знаю, просто он необычный парень, — Луи снова замолчал. — Это какой-то кошмар! Я не знаю, кто я такой, что с этим делать и когда все закончится! Стэн, мне так стыдно! — Луи готов был разрыдаться.  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — Он учитель, Стэн. Он чертов учитель!  
  
      — Серьезно? — Стэн почти кричал в динамик, явно расстроенный услышанным.  
  
      — Думаешь я шучу? Вообще-то нет! — ответил Луи и рассказал другу все, что произошло сегодня днем. Стэн был немногословен.  
  
      — Если тебе нужно будет поговорить, позвони мне, — на прощание сказал ему друг.  
  
      Луи убрал телефон в сторону и закутался в одеяло. На улице шел дождь, и мальчик, смотря на стекавшие по оконному стеклу капли, думал о словах Стэна. Его тело наполнялось теплом, когда он прокручивал их разговор в своей голове. Что, если он действительно ненормальный? Вдруг его действительно не интересуют девушки? Как ему понять, правда это или нет? И почему он никак не мог перестать думать о Гарри? Луи чувствовал себя потерянно. Может, это временное ощущение, и потом оно пройдет? Все наладится, потому что он не гей.  
  
      Гей. От одного только упоминания этого слова в груди становилось больно. Другие могут быть геями, но не он. Это отвратительно, когда мальчика привлекают другие парни. Да и почему Луи так переживает? Разве это не нормально, когда школьникам нравятся их учителя? Может, это не такая уж и проблема? Это случалось с его друзьями раньше, так что, возможно, Луи просто исключение? Он забыл про свою больную лодыжку и вспомнил о ней, только когда проснулся ночью, чуть не до утра проплакав в подушку.  
  
      Луи все выходные провел дома. Элеонор пришла к нему в субботу днем, и они вместе с его сестрами посмотрели «Русалочку». Девушка снова осталась на ужин, и это был еще один прекрасный вечер. Луи было тяжело не думать о Гарри, хотя он старался отвлечься от мыслей о нем.


	16. Признание

      В понедельник утром Луи проснулся очень рано, и все из-за нестерпимой боли в лодыжке. Обезболивающее, которое он принял на ночь, больше не помогало, поэтому он встал, чтобы принять еще одну таблетку. Прошло уже два дня, а лучше не становилось. Он даже собирался теперь куда дольше, чем обычно, а перебинтованная нога стала для него настоящей пыткой. Мальчик уже уставшим вышел из дома и пошел к ближайшей автобусной остановке. Он коснулся головой запотевшего окна и потерялся в мыслях. Луи все еще был озадачен разговором со Стэном и не уверен насчет своих сексуальных предпочтений. Он не хотел быть геем. Он хотел быть обычным, как и все остальные.  
  
      — Что с ногой, Луи? — спросил у него Нэйтан, когда увидел его ковыляющим по школьному двору.  
  
      — Я упал и повредил связки, — ответил Луи и поморщился. — Теперь я инвалид, так что будь ко мне немного снисходителен.  
  
      Нэйтан громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Теперь все внимание девушек будет приковано только к тебе, — сказал он в шутку и похлопал Луи по плечу. — Признайся: ты сделал это нарочно.  
  
      — Ты меня раскусил, — с улыбкой ответил Луи.  
  
      Когда они вошли в большой коридор, к ним тут же подбежали Лорен и Хлоя.  
  
      — Доброе утро, парни. А мы вас ждали, — радостно закричала вторая девушка.  
  
      — Особенно Элеонор, — сказала Лорен и подмигнула. Луи непонимающе посмотрел на нее и решил никак не реагировать на услышанное.  
  
      — Боже, Луи, ты в порядке? — спросила Хлоя и указала на повязку.  
  
      — Я просто упал и повредил себе связки, — ответил Луи. — Думаю, пора записать эту фразу на магнитофон, потому что я говорю это уже в тысячный раз.  
  
      — Больно? — взволнованно спросила Лорен.  
  
      — Есть немного. Но я пью обезболивающие, — ответил Луи, но его тут же прервала Хлоя.  
  
      — Смотрите, это Элеонор! — воскликнула она и помахала подруге, стремительно приближавшейся к ним. Девушка несла два пластиковых стаканчика в руках.  
  
      — Хэй, ребята, привет. Лу! — обрадовалась девушка и поцеловала его в щеку. Лорен снова подмигнула Луи, но он никак не отреагировал на ее намеки. — Тебе уже лучше?  
  
      — Не очень. Все еще больно, если не принимать лекарства.  
  
      Элеонор жалостливо поджала губы.  
  
      — Я принесла тебе горячий шоколад, чтобы хоть как-то поднять настроение, — улыбнулась она и протянула ему один из стаканчиков.  
  
      — Спасибо, это очень мило, — улыбнулся Луи и поцеловал девушку в щеку в знак благодарности. Он очень любил этот напиток.  
  
      — А мне? — Нэйтан просто шутил, но все равно обиженно размахивал перед ней руками.  
  
      — Прости, я не знала, что ты…  
  
      Нэйтан положил ей руку на плечо и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Это шутка, — он подмигнул ей. — Знаешь, будь я девушкой, я бы тоже влюбился в Луи, — шепнул он ей на ухо. Элеонор покраснела и слегка толкнула Нэйтана.  
  
      — Пойдем, дамы, нам надо найти Мэри. Она хотела показать нам свой проект перед уроком, — сказал он и потянул Хлою за собой. Лорен не пришлось говорить дважды, и они оставили Элеонор и Луи одних.  
  
      Друзья шли к раздевалкам вместе, но Элеонор была без причины очень напуганной. Нэйтан же просто пошутил, правда? Луи заметил, что они с Элеонор были очень близки, но она никак не изменилась с тех пор, как они встретились несколько недель назад. Все шло так, как должно было, он в этом не сомневался. Так что не так? Луи чувствовал себя комфортно рядом с Элеонор, ему было с ней весело, она отличный друг и прекрасная девушка. Но посмотрев на нее утром, он заметил, что что-то случилось. Она не улыбалась и не веселилась, как обычно, когда они оставались вдвоем. Она была очень грустной. Неужели у нее и правда есть чувства к Луи?  
  
      «Знаешь, будь я девушкой, я бы тоже влюбился в Луи».  
  
      Слова Нэйтана никак не выходили у него из головы. Они подставили под сомнение их дружбу. Когда друзья добрались до кабинета, Элеонор вдруг остановилась. Она провела рукой по своим волосам и стала нервно кусать губы. Они молчали, и Луи никак не мог ее понять. Элеонор не смотрела ему в глаза, но попыталась взять его за руку.  
  
      — Лу, я… Я просто не знаю, как сказать, — робко начала она. — Нэйтан тогда сказал правду, — Элеонор закусила губу, все еще избегая зрительного контакта со своим лучшим другом. — У меня есть чувства к тебе Луи, — тихо добавила она. По ее щеке покатилась одинокая слезинка. Она, должно быть, шутила. Ее слова так шокировали Луи, что он не мог сказать ни слова. — Я пыталась сблизиться с тобой, но ты этого не заметил. Я хочу быть с тобой, понимаешь? — Элеонор было едва слышно, когда она все-таки смогла посмотреть в глаза Луи на короткое время.  
  
      Луи не мог ей поверить. Он не знал, что ему стоит сказать или сделать, поэтому он просто обнял ее. Она уткнулась лицом ему в шею и тут же расплакалась. Воротник рубашки сразу же намок.  
  
      — Эль, пожалуйста, не плачь, — спокойно говорил ей Луи. Он прижал ее к себе и легко поглаживал спину.  
  
      — Ты мне тоже нравишься, но… Немного не так, — выдохнул Луи ей в волосы. Элеонор сразу же высвободилась из его объятий и, сделав шаг назад, грустно посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Я так и знала, — со слезами на глазах прошептала она и убежала.  
  
      — Нет, Эль! Вернись! — кричал ей вслед Луи, но она не обернулась.  
  
      Луи хотел последовать за ней, но не смог из-за костылей. Даже если бы он попытался, все равно получилось бы медленно. Луи подождал несколько минут, но было ясно, что девушка не вернется, забрал книги из шкафчика и пошел в класс. Учительница была уверена, что он опоздал из-за своей травмы, и ничего ему не сказала. Мальчик сел на свое место, вот только Элеонор тут не было, и это заставило его чувствовать себя виноватым.  
  
      Луи увидел ее во время обеда. Она сидела в столовой с другими девушками. Даже издалека Луи видел, что она плакала. Он еще никогда не видел ее такой, и это было для него слишком тяжело. Он обязан был подойти к ней. Он не хотел, чтобы она считала его трусом. Но, когда Луи стал подходить к их столику, Лорен жестом дала понять, чтобы он держался от них подальше. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким виноватым.  
  
      Перед последним уроком Луи вновь встретил Элеонор. Она стояла в классе около меловой доски. Она никак не отреагировала на его присутствие, поэтому он попытался с ней заговорить.  
  
      — Прости, Эль. Если ты вдруг захочешь поговорить, просто позвони мне, ладно? — сказал он, но девушка вновь не обратила на него никакого внимания.  
  
      А чего Луи ожидал?


	17. Брэндон

      Пока класс ждал миссис Холлоуэй, Луи смотрел в окно. Вся эта ситуация с Элеонор заставляла его грустить, и он не знал, что ему теперь делать.  
  
      — Просто дай ей немного времени, и все будет хорошо, — сказал Нэйтан своему другу, но Луи не верил, что все будет так просто.  
  
      Ещё через десять минут Нэйтан решил выйти из кабинета и поискать учительницу. Он так ничего и не узнал, поэтому вернулся в класс. Девочки сидели вокруг Элеонор и разговаривали с ней. Она казалась опустошённой. Луи было тяжело смотреть, как она страдает, потому что знал, что всему виной был только он. Он думал, что она, скорее всего, ненавидит его, но даже если бы ему, чтобы все исправить, пришлось сказать, что он хочет с ней встречаться, то все равно не смог бы, потому что абсолютно ничего к ней не чувствовал. Эта мысль заставила его вспомнить разговор со Стэном прошлой ночью, и Луи вновь задумался о себе. Друг сказал чистую правду. Он знал Луи лучше, чем кто-либо другой. В Донкастере Томлинсон чаще общался с девушками, но он никогда не хотел встречаться или спать с ними. Да, они обнимались, но только из-за дружбы. Разве это означало, что он был геем? Может, была ещё причина, о которой он не знал, а, может, просто не был готов к серьёзным отношениям? Его мысли смешались, и он чувствовал себя потерянным. Пока он обдумывал своё положение и всю сложившуюся ситуацию, в кабинет вошёл Брэндон. Сначала он прислонился к дверному косяку, но, увидев, как Элеонор плачет, тут же направился к мальчику.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не обижал ее, ушлепок, — прошипел Брэндон, приблизившись к его лицу практически вплотную.  
  
      Звук его голоса заставил пульс Луи ускориться, а в горле образоваться болезненному комку.  
  
      — Если я узнаю, что это твоя вина, я размажу твоё смазливое личико по стенке, — он ударил кулаком по столу, и все вокруг резко перестали разговаривать. Луи вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться от крупного парня. Глаза Брэндона испепеляли его взглядом, пока он разминал суставы.  
  
      — Оставь его, пожалуйста! — раздался женский голос. Это была Элеонор.  
  
      Брэндон повернулся к ней, нацепив маску спокойствия. Он последний раз посмотрел на Луи, достал из кармана брюк сигарету и молча вышел из кабинета.  
  
      Мальчик вновь обрёл способность дышать. Он уже подумывал поблагодарить девушку, но она на него больше не смотрела. Нэйтан вопросительно взглянул на друга, но Луи только покачал головой и отвернулся. Ему не хотелось это обсуждать. Он скрестил руки на столе, положил на них голову и закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут его тело расслабилось, и окружающий его шум стал медленно исчезать.


	18. Новый учитель

      Томлинсон резко проснулся. Он все ещё не понимал, где находился, пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но все было размыто. Он старался открыть глаза, но яркий свет слепил его.  
  
      — Луи, все в порядке? — спросил его хриплый мужской голос.  
  
      По его позвоночнику пробежала неприятная дрожь. Этот тон был ему слишком знаком. Мальчик поднял голову со стола и медленно повернулся вправо. Чёрные джинсы, тёмная рубашка, серебряный крест. Он едва слышно пробормотал «Боже мой!», в то время как мозг все ещё пытался обработать то, что видели глаза. Перед ним стоял сам мистер Стайлс. Как? Почему именно он? Сердце Луи забилось чаще, казалось, что оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, когда зеленые глаза мужчины встретились с его испуганными.  
  
      — Простите… Я, хм… Я не знаю, почему… — Луи нервно заикался.  
  
      Его учитель был так близко к нему, что он вновь чувствовал запах его парфюма. Мужчина просто улыбнулся ему и отвернулся. Взгляд Луи следовал за каждым его движением до тех пор, пока тот не вернулся за свой стол.  
  
      — Думаю, вы быстро адаптируетесь к сложившейся ситуации, — начал учитель.  
  
      Луи не понимал, о чем он говорит.  
  
      — Что происходит? — шёпотом поинтересовался он у друга. Нэйтан что-то ему сказал, но он практически ничего не понял.  
  
      — Я буду временно заменять миссис Холлоуэй. Она, к большому несчастью, попала в аварию, поэтому в течение нескольких месяцев не сможет преподавать, — объяснил мистер Стайлс.  
  
      Луи откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл лицо ладонями и громко выдохнул. Это не могло было быть правдой.  
  
      После урока Нэйтан смущенно подошёл к Луи.  
  
      — Откуда ты его знаешь? А он тебя?  
  
      Друг вопросительно посмотрел на него и сел на край парты.  
  
      — В пятницу меня оставили после уроков в качестве наказания и он сидел со мной, — Луи старался не смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
      — Ясно, — рассмеялся он, похлопал Луи по плечу и отошёл.


	19. Чувства

      Пятница для Луи была долгожданным концом напряжённой недели. Его нога все ещё болела, и ему трудно было ходить на костылях. Несмотря на эти проблемы, он так много делал для школы, что оказался занят все эти дни. Ко всему прочему, его младшая сестра Фиби в одном из карманов пиджака нашла старую фотографию отца. Спустя несколько минут Луи в окружении девочек сидел на диване, крепко обнимал их и плакал вместе с ними. Они ещё раз пытались позвонить отцу, и не раз, но тот не брал трубку и не отвечал на сообщения, которые они оправляли ему даже на электронную почту.  
  
      Как бы Луи ни пытался забыть мистера Стайлса, все равно не мог. Мужчина занимал его разум круглые сутки. Простые мысли об учителе оживляли бабочек в животе и позволяли приятному теплу распространяться по всему телу. И это странное чувство усиливалось каждый раз, когда он встречал учителя в школе, не говоря уже о том, что иногда вступал с ним в разговор. В то время как девушки могли спокойно выражать Гарри свою симпатию, Луи приходилось это тщательно скрывать. Его самым большим страхом было то, что кто-то мог узнать об этом, поэтому он старался оставаться как можно более невозмутимым. Мальчик стеснялся своих чувств к учителю и даже не был уверен, были ли они настоящими или просто попыткой сбежать от других проблем.  
  
      — Боже, Лу, ты только посмотри на него, он такой сексуальный! Его волосы, одежда… А тело? Он весь шикарен, — сказала Хлоя, сверкая глазами.  
  
      — Как жаль, что он наш учитель. Не уверена, что смогу чему-нибудь научиться на наших занятиях, потому что одно его присутствие сбивает меня с толку, — добавила Лорен.  
  
      Если бы они только знали о чувствах Луи. Вскоре мистера Стайлса называл самым красивым и сексуальным учителем в школе чуть ли не каждый ученик, и Луи в этот ни капельки не сомневался.  
  
      Все его чувства и мысли по отношению к Гарри пугали его, и он не понимал, почему они такие сильные. Спустя какое-то время Луи стал замечать, что хотел быть физически ближе к ему. Мальчик вспомнил приятные прикосновения к колену, его аромат, красивую улыбку. Он просто хотел быть рядом, когда вокруг больше никого не существовало. Если уж быть до конца честным с собой, то он даже скучал, когда учителя не было рядом. Все эти ощущения были для него новыми. У него было много времени подумать, и он раз на разом размышлял о том, что, возможно, все это происходило из-за моральной травмы. Может, так он пытался залечить разбитое сердце после ухода папы? Луи задавал себе этот вопрос снова и снова, но не мог найти правильного ответа.  
  
      Тренировка Нэйтана начиналась после обеда, поэтому у Луи было немного времени отдохнуть. Он уже почти заснул, как вибрация телефона отвлекла его.  
  
 **Элеонор:**   _Прости: (_  
 **Луи:**   _За что?_  
 **Элеонор:**   _Думаю, сегодня утром я была слишком резкая. Я скучаю по тебе._  
 **Луи:**   _Не волнуйся, я тоже скучаю по тебе._  
 **Элеонор:**   _Мы снова друзья?_  
 **Луи:**   _Конечно!_  
 **Элеонор:**   _Хочешь, я заберу тебя и отвезу на сегодняшнюю вечеринку?_  
 **Луи:**   _Конечно!_  
 **Элеонор:**   _Прекрасно! Буду у тебя дома около 8._  
 **Луи:**   _:)_


	20. Нерешенные чувства

      Когда Элеонор приехала забрать Луи, между ними больше не было этого странного напряжения. Девушка была все такой же милой, как раньше, до того инцидента в школе, и они больше не возвращались к этой теме.  
  
      Дом Нэйтана был украшен гирляндами, а двор и сад — бумажными листьями и оригами. Несмотря на то, что было уже довольно холодно, ребята проводили много времени на улице, укутавшись в куртки, толстые свитера или пледы. Но лучше всего был большой криль на заднем дворе. Луи никогда не думал, что барбекю в прохладное время года может быть таким веселым, но это действительно так и было. Атмосфера была расслабленной, но так не могло длиться долго.  
  
      После барбекю Луи и Элеонор решили посмотреть фильм вместе с друзьями. Девушка села рядом с ним. Возможно, она действительно слишком остро отреагировала в школе, хотя он не понимал почему. Вскоре она подвинулась к нему ближе, положила голову ему на грудь. Было приятно, что она физически была ближе к нему, и мальчик обнял ее за талию.  
  
      — Ты передумал? — прошептал Нэйтан ему на ухо, но Луи толкнул его в бок.  
  
      — Это ничего не значит, — тихо сказал Луи. — Прекрати ревновать.  
  
      Нэйтан громко рассмеялся, но быстро прикрыл рот рукой. Луи покачал головой и издал небольшой смешок.  
  
      Когда ему нужно было отойти в туалет, Элеонор предложила свою помощь, потому что ему пришлось бы подниматься на другой этаж по лестнице. Когда они шли по коридору, она внезапно остановилась, повернулась к Луи и положила руки ему на талию. Мальчика застали врасплох. Она неожиданно приблизилась к нему, прижав к стене, и поцеловала в губы. Он был так поражён, что тут же оттолкнул ее.  
  
      — Ты что делаешь? — вскрикнул Луи, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
      Она отступила назад, нервно прикусила губу и посмотрела в пол.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Луи, — всхлипнула она, развернулась и убежала вниз по лестнице.  
  
      — Элеонор! — крикнул Луи, но она не обернулась, все повторялось вновь, как в прошлый раз. Он услышал, как закрылась входная дверь. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, почему Элеонор, вероятно, хотела весь вечер провести рядом с ним. Как глупо с его стороны было думать, что теперь с ней все в порядке. Луи боялся, что их дружба больше никогда не будет прежней. После туалета он зашёл в пустую комнату и позвонил Стэну.  
  
      — Эй, Луи, что случилось? — удивился он.  
  
      — Я сейчас на вечеринке, и Элеонор попыталась вновь меня поцеловать! — Томлинсон сделал паузу. — Она хотела сделать это ещё в школе, но после сказала, что просто остро отреагировала, и я… Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
      Стэн громко рассмеялся.  
  
      — О, опять приманиваешь к себе девчонок, как магнит? Что ты такого сделал, что она тут же полезла целоваться?  
  
      — Прекрати смеяться, — серьёзно сказал Луи. — Ничего я не делал. Она помогла мне подняться наверх, потому что я все ещё не могу нормально ходить на костылях, а затем она прижала меня к стене и поцеловала. Но она тут же убежала, когда я пытался с ней поговорить.  
  
      — Что будешь делать?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами, хотя понимал, что Стэн его не увидит.  
  
      — Не знаю. Из-за неё все так сложно, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Что в этом сложного?  
  
      — Стэн! Элеонор — моя лучшая подруга, и она влюблена в меня! Она два раза пыталась меня поцеловать, а после постоянно убегала, — Луи чуть ли не кричал от отчаяния. — Это тяжело. Я хочу дружить с ней, а не встречаться.  
  
      — Я могу быть с тобой честным?  
  
      — Естественно, — вздохнул Луи. — Прости, что сорвался. Ты знаешь, что это немного выводит меня из себя.  
  
      — Все в порядке, — сказал Стэн. — Помнишь наш последний разговор?  
  
      Тишина.  
  
      — Луи? Ты со мной?  
  
      — Да, — быстро ответил он.  
  
      Стэн прочистил горло:  
  
      — Ты ведь иногда задумываешься об этом?  
  
      Он был прав.  
  
      — Это просто… Я не знаю. Это все странно, как будто неправильно, мне страшно.  
  
      — Может, тебе стоит поговорить с Элеонор? — предложил Стэн. — Ты должен быть с ней честным.  
  
      — Что? Нет! Как ты себе это представляешь? — Луи вновь повысил голос. — Я все ещё не понимаю, что со мной происходит, а ты говоришь, что я должен пойти к ней и сказать, что я, может быть… — нужное слово застряло в горле, и его голос сорвался в конце фразы.  
  
      — Понимаешь, если ты ей не скажешь, она подумает, что она тебе не нравится, понимаешь? Вот о чем я думаю. А ты сказал, что она важна для тебя.  
  
      Луи нахмурился.  
  
      — Наверное, ты прав. Но я боюсь ей об этом сказать, потому что я все ещё не уверен. Что мне говорить? Стэн, мне… Мне тяжело. Она сказала, что любит меня. Она будет разочарована, если я скажу ей, что я… Хм… Возможно, это не точно… Но гей… И просто…  
  
      — Лу, ты столько раз сказал мне, что она твой лучший друг. Если ты действительно важен для неё, она поймёт, даже если не сразу.  
  
      Луи откашлялся.  
  
      — А если ещё кто-то узнает? Я ведь все ещё не уверен, — голос Луи дрожал. Он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать слезы, которые обжигали глаза.  
  
      — Я понимаю, тебе тяжело решиться на это, — сказал Стэн. — Но я не могу сказать тебе, что делать, прости. Это твой собственный выбор.  
  
      — Но, Стэн, как я пойму, кто я такой? Я никогда особо не обращал внимания на парней, это никогда не было для меня проблемой. Как я пойму?  
  
      — Слушай своё сердце и не пытайся сдерживать чувства.  
  
      — Звучит проще, чем может быть на самом деле, — вздохнул Луи.  
  
      — Я знаю, — согласился с ним Стэн.  
  
      После звонка Луи тут же отправился искать Элеонор. Ситуация была сложной, но друг был прав. Она была его лучшим другом, он заботился о ней, поэтому она и имела право знать правду. Что, если с ней что-то случится? Луи пытался ей позвонить, но она не отвечала, тогда он отправил ей сообщение.  
  
      После он убрал телефон. Почему это не мог быть простой весёлый вечер? Гудящие звуки на первом этаже дома немного его успокоили, и он позволил себе упасть на кровать, где едва ли не заснул. Через некоторое время он услышал лёгкий стук в дверь, а после скрип. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было темно, он видел, как в комнату вошла Элеонор.  
  
      Он тут же встал.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты пришла, — сказал мальчик и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, потом включил лампу на прикроватном столикие.  
  
      Девушка подошла к нему и села рядом. Она убрала волосы назад и вытерла глаза. Теперь, когда она была так близко, он заметил, что она много плакала. Девушка страдала. Именно поэтому он потянулся к ней, и Элеонор приняла его объятия и горько заплакала.  
  
      Луи мягко поглаживал ее по голове. Он любил её, но не так, как ей бы этого хотелось. Почему все так сложно? Девушка дрожала, а ее слезы пропитали ему всю рубашку.  
  
      Вскоре она успокоилась, и мальчик убрал руки. Глаза Элеонор были красными, макияж чуть размазался, но она все равно выглядела прекрасно. Он сглотнул и нервно потёр пальцы. Ему было неловко в сложившейся ситуации, и он просто не знал, как начать разговор, который все равно должен был однажды состояться.  
  
      — Эль, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, чтобы я понимал тебя. Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что захочешь, только не игнорируй меня, пожалуйста.  
  
      Маленькая слезинка покатилась по ее щеке. Она выглядела хрупкой, убитой горем, и в этот самый момент Луи осознал, насколько она прекрасна. Ее кожа была чистой и гладкой, черты лица красивые. Она, без сомнения, была прекрасна как снаружи, так и внутри, и это была чистая правда. Но, несмотря на все это, Луи ничего к ней не чувствовал, не то, чего ждала от него девушка.  
  
      — Луи, ты мне с самого начала понравился, — наконец заговорила она. — Ты был таким смешным и приятным, и я подумала, что было бы здорово дружить с тобой. Каждый раз, когда мы встречались, я чувствовала себя счастливой и нужной. Со временем я стала доверять тебе все больше и сближалась с тобой. Луи…  
  
      Она не смогла закончить свой монолог, потому что вновь заплакала. Она нервно убрала прядь волос за ухо.  
  
      — Прости, не могу это контролировать.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, все в порядке, — Луи попытался ее успокоить.  
  
      — Думаю, у меня есть чувства к тебе, — всхлипывала Элеонор.  
  
      Она старалась контролировать свои слёзы, но это было невозможно. Они вновь телки по ее щекам, капая на колени.  
  
      — Сначала я думала, что это невозможно… И я была не уверена, но потом… Потом я поняла, что так оно и есть. И я не знала, что делать, как сказать тебе об этом. И я попробовала, тогда, в школе, — призналась она и утёрла лицо рукавом блузу.  
  
      Луи чувствовал себя неловко от того, что раньше не замечал этого. Он осторожно коснулся ее плеча.  
  
      — Я боялась, что ты никогда не заговоришь со мной. И сегодня вечером было так тяжело сидеть с тобой, а потом рассказывать все это, я не… — ее голос дрогнул в конце фразы, и по щекам вновь потекли слезы.  
  
      Луи обнял ее и провёл рукой по спине.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Луи. И хочу быть с тобой, — прошептала она ему в шею.  
  
      Когда она высвободилась из его объятий и вновь вытерла слезы рукавом, Луи покачал головой. Он сам едва ли не плакал, но совсем по другой причине. Что он должен был ей сказать? Он определённо не был к этому готов.  
  
      — Что со мной не так, Луи? — спросила она. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось? Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?  
  
      — Нравишься, Эль, — едва ли не кричал Луи, потому что он был на грани отчаяния. Он пытался собрать всю волю в кулак, пока девушка нервно накручивала прядь волос на палец.  
  
      — Тогда скажи мне, что со мной случилось, — умоляла она.  
  
      Луи видел отчаяние в ее глазах, и сердце его сжималось. Он взмахнул руками.  
  
      — Ничего! В тебе нет ничего плохого! Ты красивая девушка, отличный друг и прекрасный человек. Все, что я могу тебе сказать, то это то, что ты в этом не виновата. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, — громко выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста, ты… Ты должна мне поверить, — он больше не мог контролировать эмоции.  
  
      Луи вновь хотел обнять подругу, но, видимо, это было плохой идеей. Она отстранилась и встала с постели.  
  
      — О чем ты вообще, Луи? — закричала она. — Я не могу дружить с тобой! Я люблю тебя! Я не могу перестать думать о тебе ни минуты, ни секунды, а ты сидишь тут и рассказываешь мне, что любишь меня, но не в том смысле? Ты вообще можешь быть хоть каплю серьезнее? — вспылила она и вышла из комнаты.  
  
      Луи ещё некоторое время смотрел на дверь, но не двигался. Похоже, это был конец их дружбы.


	21. Дженнифер

      После вечеринки Луи чувствовал, что отношения между ним и Элеонор изменились. Девушка избегала его каждый раз, когда они встречались. Нэйтан и Тайлер большую часть времени проводили с ним, а девушки с ней. Возможно, все было бы намного проще и лучше, если бы Луи рассказал ей, что все ещё не уверен в своих сексуальных предпочтениях, но он не был к этому готов.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс на этой неделе в школе не появлялся, потому что ему пришлось срочно уехать в Лондон. Но даже несмотря на это, он не мог перестать думать об учителе. И о самом себе.  
  
      Доктор Ранкей сказал Луи, что его нога заживает на удивление хорошо и, вероятно, потребуется намного меньше времени на восстановление, и он скоро сможет ходить. Мальчик ненавидел костыли, потому что они мешали нормально передвигаться, но хуже всего было то, что он не мог играть в футбол или кататься на роликах. И какое же было его счастье, когда ему наконец разрешили убрать их! На следующий день он вместе с Лорен отправился в Манчестер и купил себе новый скейтборд, а после весь день провёл с ней в парке. Он наслаждался ощущением свободы и почти забыл о проблемах.  
  
      Было холодное октябрьское утро, когда Луи и Нэйтан договорились вместе пойти в школу. И все было хорошо до тех пор, пока Томлинсон не заметил мистера Стайлса, который выходил из своей машины в нескольких метрах от него. Горячая волна тут же накрыла его с головой. Его учитель выглядел потрясающе. На нем все также были узкие джинсы, клетчатая голубая рубашка и длинное коричневое пальто. Его кудри выглядывали из-под синей шапочки, и весь образ заставлял Луи нервничать и впадать в панику.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мальчики, рад вас всех видеть! — помахал им мистер Стайлс. Затем он повернулся к Луи. — О, вижу, костыли тебе больше не нужны? — дружелюбно спросил он и указал на ногу.  
  
      — Да, наконец-то все прошло, — с нервной улыбкой ответил мальчик.  
  
      — Отличные новости. Я волновался за тебя, — улыбнулся учитель. — Хорошо, что теперь они тебе больше не нужны. Увидимся в классе! — сказал он и ушёл.  
  
      Нэйтан сжал плечо друга и помахал у него перед лицом.  
  
      — Эй, Лу, ты в порядке?  
  
      Он просто кивнул. Его сердце ощутимо стучало по рёбрам, в то время как он смотрел вслед мистеру Стайлсу, пока тот не исчез в здании школы.  
  
      — Да, в полном. А что? — Луи чувствовал, как полыхали его щеки.  
  
      Друг пожал плечами.  
  
      — Просто интересно, — улыбнулся он и потрепал его по волосам. — Пойдём внутрь, здесь холодно, — заметил друг и потащил Луи к зданию.  
  


***

  
      В обед Томлинсон отправился в столовую вместе с Нэйтаном и Тайлером. В последнее время второй был занят учебой и подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам, поэтому почти не встречался с ними. Мальчикам было приятно снова видеть его. Вскоре к ним присоединились Хлоя и Лорен. Элеонор тоже была с ними, что заставило Луи чувствовать себя виноватым. Но до того, как он успел сказать ей хоть слово, две незнакомые ему девушки подошли к их столику и стали разговаривать с Хлоей.  
  
      — Кто они? — поинтересовался Луи.  
  
      — Эмма и Дженнифер, — вздохнул Нэйтан. — Эмма — моя кузина. Она прекрасная девушка, чего не скажешь о ее подруге.  
  
      Тайлер резко прервал его.  
  
      — Не смей говорить такое дерьмо о Джен! — взмахнул он рукой.  
  
      Нэйтан наклонился к нему ближе и покрутил у виска.  
  
      — Ты серьёзно? Она же тщеславная, эгоистичная и высокомерная девушка из всех, кого я знаю.  
  
      Тайлер цыкнул и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Но она же… Ты посмотри на неё. Она просто огонь!  
  
      — Ты идиот. Она отвратительная. Да к тому же ещё и… — но он не смог закончить свои обвинения, потому что Дженнифер шла прямо к ним.  
  
      — Привет, ребята! — тихо произнесла она. — Мы присядем с вами? — спросила она и прикоснулась к плечу Луи.  
  
      Тот кивнул и пододвинулся ближе к Тайлеру, пока Эмма села рядом с Нэйтаном и заговорила о некоторых семейных делах. Джен же попыталась начать беседу с ними. Она казалась довольно милой, и сразу понравилась Луи. Боковым зрением он заметил Элеонор, которая тут же начала собираться и встала из-за стола.  
  
      — Вы пойдёте со мной? — спросила она Лорен и Хлою.  
  
      — Почему ты уходишь? — Луи хотел с ней поговорить. Он ждал хотя бы малейшей ответной реакции, но она укоризненно посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Это не твоё дело, — резким тоном ответила она и взяла сумку с пола.  
  
      Луи не ожидал от неё такой реакции. Ему было обидно, и он буквально чувствовал, что их дружба рушится с каждой секундой. Дженнифер обняла его за плечи, смотря девушкам вслед.  
  
      — Не обращай на неё внимания, — сказала она. — Она того не стоит. Я хочу горячий шоколад. Будешь? — спросила она у Луи, который тут же кивнул. — Он решит все твои проблемы, поверь мне, — подмигнула она и пошла к кофейному автомату.  
  
      Пока девушка покупала горячий шоколад, Нэйтан и Эмма решили пойти в библиотеку. Луи бы уверен, что друг просто не хотел видеть Джен, хотя он искренне не понимал причину такого поведения. Тайлер приобнял его за плечи.  
  
      — Луи, она та ещё горячая штучка. Я думал, она флиртует со мной, но, похоже, сегодня ты победитель, — с ухмылкой сказал он. — Я не буду тебе мешать. Пойду к нашим, — он указал на соседний стол, где сидели их одноклассники. — Не слушай Нэйтана и наслаждайся ее обществом, — подмигнул он и похлопал Луи по плечу. — Могу сказать, что она потрясающая, — подмигнул он и ушёл.  
  
      Луи был удивлён. Он не понимал, почему Тайлер вдруг решил, что ему нужно остаться с Дженнифер наедине. Это было странно, но он ничего не сказал.  
  
      — Куда все ушли? — спросила она, как только вернулась, держа в руках два пластиковых стаканчика.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Понятия не имею.  
  
      Она улыбнулась.  
  
      — Ну и ладно. Это твой, держи, — радостно сказала она, поставив перед ним дымящийся напиток и вновь села рядом. — Кстати, я Дженнифер, но друзья зовут меня Джен, — представилась она и протянула руку.  
  
      Луи ответил на ее приветливый жест.  
  
      — А я Луи. Новенький.  
  
      — Вот почему я раньше тебя здесь не видела, — Дженнифер сделала глоток горячего шоколада. — Ты мне уже нравишься, Луи, — сказала они и обняла его.  
  
      Остаток перерыва они провели вместе, пока не пришло время уходить на другие уроки.


	22. Урок английского языка

      Нэйтан и Тайлер сидели на полу в коридоре у класса, когда пришёл Луи.  
  
      — Эй, казанова, как свидание? — шутливо спросил Тайлер и улыбнулся Луи. — Ты уже?  
  
      Луи пнул друга, и Нэйтан игриво дал ему подзатыльник.  
  
      — Эй! — запротестовал он и громко рассмеялся. — Я же просто спросил.  
  
      Луи закатил глаза.  
  
      — Во первых, это было не свидание. Во-вторых, она хорошая. И, в-третьих, я не казанова. Ещё вопросы есть? — спросил он, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      — Но вы же встречаетесь, да? — на этот раз уже более серьёзно спросил Тайлер.  
  
      — Нет, не думаю.  
  
      — Луи! Эта девушка очень популярна в школе. Подумай дважды. Она сказала мне, что ты ей понравился, поэтому у тебя есть шанс сблизиться с ней, — ухмыльнулся он. — В отличие от меня.  
  
      — Знаешь что, Тайлер? Почему бы тебе не спросить все у неё и не узнать факты, которые тебя так интересуют? — шутливо ответил Луи, и Нэйтан поднял ему руку, ожидая ответный хлопок.  
  
      Тайлер встал и раздраженно взмахнул руками.  
  
      — Вы геи что ли? — укоризненно спросил он, что заставило Луи замереть на месте.  
  
      Его пульс участился. Мальчик чувствовал себя разоблачённым и пойманным одновременно, и казалось, что кровь прилила к его лицу. Но затем Тайлер рассмеялся и обнял друга.  
  
      — Эй, Томмо, это всего лишь шутка, — улыбнулся он и положил обе руки ему на плечи. — Джен милашка, и я обязательно спрошу у неё, если ты стесняешься.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Не буду тебя останавливать.  
  
      Тайлер показал Луи средний палец, попрощался и ушёл. Мальчик вместе с Нэйтаном вошёл в класс и сел за парту.  
  
      Когда в кабинет вошёл мистер Стайлс, то он сразу же привлёк внимание девочек. Некоторые девушки начали шептаться и хихикать, но казалось, что мужчину это никак не волновало. Луи подумал, что он просто привык к этому, поэтому никак не реагировал. Это добавило в него немного уверенности, и широкая улыбка расплылась на его губах. Сердце Томлинсон подпрыгнуло, когда их взгляды на секунду встретились и задержались, и он почувствовал, как вновь все то же знакомое тепло распространялось по всему его телу. Мужчина был слишком… Красив.  
  
      — Добрый день, — весело поздоровался учитель и подошёл к своему столу. — Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо, — он положил руки и сцепил их в замок. — Во-первых, я хочу, чтобы вы открыли эту книгу, — объяснил он и осмотрел класс. Некоторые ребята застонали, и это заставило его улыбнуться. — Вскоре вы поймёте, что сделали поспешные выводы. Это трогательная история с серьёзной темой, — учитель достал книги из огромной коричневой кожаной сумки и положил их на стол.  
  
      Луи не мог не смотреть на него. Как он мог вообще вести себя нормально рядом с этим человеком? Когда мистер Стайлс посмотрел на Луи, мальчик быстро отвёл взгляд, потому что почувствовал, как щеки вновь начали полыхать. Этот человек заставлял его нервничать, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то это видел, поэтому притворился, что что-то ищет в рюкзаке.  
  
      — Мы давно не виделись, поэтому мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы написали свои имена на листочках и поставили их уголком на парту. Мне будет легче запомнить вас.  
  
      Пока Луи писал своё имя, то задумался. Он вспомнил, что почувствовал, когда впервые увидел Гарри. Он был так дружелюбен, когда вошёл в туалет, чтобы помочь ему, а его тёплые руки так приятно ощущались на его коже, что…  
  
      — О чем задумался, Луи?  
  
      Мальчик услышал голос учителя и ужаснулся. Он стоял рядом с ним. Совсем близко.  
  
      — Простите, я… Я… Ни о чем, — пробормотал он. Какая отвратительная ситуация! Почему он не может нормально себя вести рядом с мистером Стайлсом?  
  
      — В следующий раз сразу скажи, когда тебе станет скучно, — серьёзно ответил учитель, но все же едва заметно улыбнулся Луи. — Я попытаюсь сразу же это исправить.  
  
      Класс рассмеялся, и Луи почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Две его одноклассницы раздавали книги «Ангел для сестры». Ребята уже прочли несколько страниц и вскоре поняли, что это была история о семье, у которых первенец был болен лейкемией. У родителей вскоре родился ещё малыш, но уже здоровый, который мог спасти их первенца. Они родили второго ребёнка только для того, чтобы пожертвовать его клетки костного мозга больной сестре. Когда девушка стала старше, она подала на родителей в суд, потому что она сама хотела решать, что ей делать со своим телом.


	23. Добро пожаловать в команду

      После осенних каникул у Нэйтана и Тайлера были для Луи отличные новости. Их тренер Мэтт хотел оценить способности их друга. Если он покажет себя с наилучшей стороны, то, скорее всего, сможет присоединиться к школьной футбольной команде. И это были потрясающие новости! Луи взял большую спортивную сумку и последовал в раздевалку за другом и другими мальчиками из школы. Но по пути в зал Томлинсон заметил целующихся Тайлера и Джен у подсобки.  
  
      В то время, как команда переодевалась в форму, к ним вошёл тренер. Он был высоким парнем с короткими чёрными волосами, темно-карими глазами и приятной улыбкой. Ему было не больше двадцати лет.  
  
      — Привет, ты, должно быть, Луи, верно? — дружелюбно спросил он, и мальчик кивнул. — Я Мэтт, тренер школьной футбольной команды.  
  
      — Здравствуй. Да, это я. Мне безумно нравится футбол, и я счастлив, что ты позволил мне сегодня тренироваться вместе с командой, — радостно сказал он.  
  
      Мэтт дважды похлопал его по спине.  
  
      — Нам всегда нужны новые и талантливые игроки. И, надеюсь, ты задержишься с нами подольше, чем просто на сегодня, — подмигнул он и ушёл.  
  
      — Значит, ты теперь с Джен? Я видел ваш поцелуй на улице, — шепнул Тайлеру Луи, когда тот наконец-то появился в раздевалке.  
  
      Старшеклассник просто ему подмигнул.  
  
      — Что же… Я бы это так не назвал, но все к тому идёт, — ответил он с широкой улыбкой. — Она такая горячая штучка, чувак. Ты многое теряешь, но теперь уже слишком поздно, прости, — шутливо сказал Тайлер и положил ему одну руку на плечо, когда они уже выходили на поле.  
  
      — Все в порядке. Она твоя, — ответил Луи, когда началась разминка.  
  


***

  
      Тренировка Мэтта была невероятно тяжёлой и сильно отличалась от того, что было в Донкастере. Тренер исправлял их положения каждый раз, когда они что-то делали неправильно, помогал правильно растягивать мышцы во время разминки. Чувствовался профессионализм, и Луи это нравилось. И, хотя он был на поле не больше часа, ему уже не терпелось стать частью команды. Тренер был хорош, команда талантливая. Ему даже поле нравилось: газон был светло-зелёным и ухоженным, что сразу чувствовалась разница между его родным городом и Холмс Чапел. С одной стороны стадиона были посажены деревья, отделяющие территорию школы от огромного луга, с другой — трибуны для болельщиков. Он уже представлял себе, как будет играть здесь перед всеми этими людьми. Он вдруг понял, что безумно скучал по всем этим ощущениям на поле с тех пор, как его семья переехала сюда.  
  
      Когда мальчики возвращались в раздевалку, Луи показалось, будто он видел, как мистер Стайлс покидал трибуны, но не был в этом уверен. Может, он так устал, что теперь ему везде мерещился мужчина? Возможно, это был просто случайный человек, но мысли об учителе заставили его нервничать. И в тот же самый момент он почувствовал, как кто-то прикоснулся к его плечу.  
  
      — У тебя талант, Луи. Я заметил это с первой секунды, — сказал тренер. — Если у тебя все ещё есть желание, добро пожаловать в команду! — предложил он и улыбнулся.  
  
      Мальчик недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
  
      — Я правда могу к вам присоединиться?  
  
      Мэтт кивнул и приобнял Луи.  
  
      — Ты отличный игрок, парень. У тебя есть талант, и, насколько я вижу, ты уже поладил с командой, так что да, я настаиваю, — заверил его тренер.  
  
      — С удовольствием, Мэтт. Это потрясающе, спасибо огромное! — его товарищи свистели и хлопали, когда парень обнял Луи и снова поздравил его.  
  
      — А мне он отказал, — признался рыжий парень. — Ты должен гордиться собой.  
  
      Луи не мог перестать улыбаться. Ему нужно было срочно позвонить Стэну и обо всем рассказать, поэтому он покинул раздевалку.  
  
      После разговора он вернулся обратно. Внутри было несколько парней, и внезапно он ощутил странное напряжение в животе. Эти парни были довольно сексуальны. Видеть их без рубашек или даже обнаженными было для мальчика возбуждающе, и это его пугало. Так не должно было быть, это неправильно, поэтому он закрыл глаза и постарался их игнорировать. Он быстро разделся и принял холодный душ, затем собрался, схватил сумку и скейтборд и вышел из здания. На автостоянке все ещё стоял мистер Стайлс, который ждал его у своей машины. Сердце Томлинсона пропустило удар, и это тоже было неправильно, но теперь он не знал, что ему делать. Когда мальчик подошёл ближе, учитель дружелюбно поприветствовал его в ответ.  
  
      — Твои футбольные навыки потрясающие, — сказал мужчина.  
  
      — Эм, спасибо, — тихо ответил мальчик.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты полностью поправился и проведёшь весёлые выходные, — добавил учитель и открыл переднюю дверь автомобиля.  
  
      — И вам того же. До свидания, мистер Стайлс.  
  
      — Пока, Луи, — ответил он и завёл машину.  
  
      Если бы только Гарри знал, какие чувства к нему испытывает Луи. Как хотел быть с ним. Разве это не абсурдно? Он был его учителем, взрослым человеком. Он был невероятно красивым мужчиной, в которого были влюблены все девочки в школе, а Луи всего лишь семнадцатилетним мальчишкой с вечно скучающим лицом и неприметной стрижкой. Если бы мистер Стайлс не был его учителем, то никогда бы даже не посмотрел на него. Томлинсон был уверен, что тот уже был с кем-то в отношениях, хоть и не носил кольца на пальце. Детское автомобильное кресло было тому неоспоримым доказательством.


	24. Прогулка по парку

      Луи вновь обдумывал все, что произошло за день, как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Сразу после этого послышались крошечные шажки по лестнице наверх и лёгкий стук в его комнату.  
  
      — Кто? — крикнул Луи, когда появилась светлая головка. Это была Фиби.  
  
      — Пришёл Нэйтан с собакой. Он хочет тебя видеть.  
  
      — Спасибо, что сказала мне. Я оденусь и через минуту спущусь. Скажешь ему, чтоб подождал меня, пожалуйста?  
  
      Девочка кивнула и вновь убежала по лестнице.  
  
      Мальчики пошли в парк и сели на скамейку среди высоких дубов. В тот вечер было тихо, только ветер нещадно трепал верхушки старых деревьев. Ребята обсуждали случайные вещи, такие, как футбол, школа и компьютерные игры. Но внезапно Нэйтан сменил тему.  
  
      — Луи, мы же друзья, правда? — спросил он.  
  
      — Естественно.  
  
      Нэйтан кивнул.  
  
      — Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Мне кажется, что что-то не так, а после вечеринки стало ещё хуже, — он сломал тонкую веточку пополам. — Элеонор с тех пор ведёт себя очень странно, и это раскалывает нашу компанию на две части. Девушки не рассказывают мне, что произошло, поэтому я подумал, что это, может быть, сделаешь ты.  
  
      Луи поджал губы и посмотрел на землю.  
  
      — Что между вами произошло? Вы же всегда были так близки, а теперь все внезапно изменилось, — заметил Нэйтан. — Обычно я не лезу не в своё дело, но когда что-то касается моих друзей, я не могу молчать, так что, думаю, имею права знать.  
  
      Нэйтан был его другом, и Луи доверял ему. Он заслуживал знать правду, поэтому Луи начал свой рассказ.  
  
      — Элеонор призналась мне, что хочет большего, чем просто дружба, но я отказал ей, — тихо признался он, нервно дёргая свой рукав.  
  
      Нэйтан смущенно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Ого! Честно говоря, я думал, что вы уже давно были вместе.  
  
      Луи покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, это всегда была просто близкая дружба, по крайней мере, я так думал, пока она дважды не попыталась меня поцеловать. Последний раз был… У тебя на вечеринке.  
  
      Нэйтан усмехнулся.  
  
      — Похоже, она очень настойчива, — он выбросил веточку и сложил руки. — Но вы так хорошо ладили и всегда были близки друг с другом. Я думал, она тебе нравится. Кроме того, она довольно популярна среди мальчиков. Вы были бы идеальной парой! — с улыбкой заметил он. — Футбольная звезда и королева красоты. Прекрасная новость для школьного журналиста.  
  
      Луи усмехнулся на шутку друга, но покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, я просто хочу с ней дружить. Знаешь, она мне нравится, но не в том смысле.  
  
      — Это жизнь, чувак. И женщины приносят нам массу неприятностей. Согласен? — рассмеялся Нэйтан, и Луи почувствовал себя лучше, что тот больше ни о чем его не спрашивал. — Но это круто, что ты тут всего несколько недель, а девчонки уже по тебе с ума сходят, — покачал он головой и вновь глупо захихикал. Он сказал это с таким забавным выражением лица и тоном, что Луи просто не мог сдержать улыбки.  
  
      — Жаль, что Элеонор не смогла принять этого, и я очень боюсь потерять ее, как друга.  
  
      — Уверен, ей просто нужно время, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, а потом вы будете смеяться над этой историей и снова станете лучшими друзьями, — подмигнул ему Нэйтан, и какое-то время они молчали, наблюдая, как собака играла с палкой.  
  
      — А что насчёт Дженнифер? Мне показалось, что она тоже заинтересована в тебе.  
  
      Луи, нахмурившись, посмотрел на друга.  
  
      — Она уже с Тайлером. Не думаю, что она вообще мне интересна.  
  
      — Ну и что? Я все ещё ненавижу ее и не думаю, что мое мнение о ней изменится, но ты же заметил, как она постоянно смотрит на тебя? — он громко рассмеялся. — У Тайлера каждый день новая любовь, чертов бабник. Так что я не думаю, что они встречаются. Так как она тебе?  
  
      — Она милая. Но до тех пор, пока я не пойму, что происходит между ними, я лезть в их отношения не буду, — это не было ни правдой, ни ложью.  
  
      — Ты серьёзно такой правильный? Ну же, Луи! Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько популярен среди девчонок? Либо ты идиот, либо так играешь с ними, — улыбнулся он и притянул к себе Луи за плечи.  
  
      Если бы он только знал, что на самом деле чувствовал мальчик и насколько был неправильным во всем.


	25. Неуверенность

      Луи постоянно говорил себе, что увлечение мистером Стайлсом — временный и неважный этап его жизни, но чувства были неизменны. Всё повторялось из раза в раз, когда он встречал своего учителя. Он нервничал, в его животе оживали бабочки, словно он был в чём-то неуверен или чего-то боялся, но он должен был признать, что испытывал влечение к взрослому мужчине. Ночью, когда он лежал в постели, одна мысль о нём вызывала в груди Луи нестерпимую боль. Как он мог быть таким красивыми? Он был для него особенным, и Луи стремился к тому, чтобы быть с ним рядом, разговаривать или просто физически находиться довольно близко. Луи разговаривал об этом только со Стэном, но даже его не посвящал в некоторые детали. Он не мог поговорить об этом и со школьными друзьями. Он просто не мог предугадать их реакцию, поэтому молчал, потому что это был большой риск. Мальчик вообще себя плохо чувствовал, когда мысли раз за разом возвращались к мистеру Стайлсу. Что скажут люди, когда узнают об этом? Луи должен был хранить свои чувства в секрете, спрятать глубоко в своём сердце. Что, если он был такой единственный не только в своём классе, но и во всей школе? Это ненормально любить мальчика, парня или мужчину, и Луи пытался смириться с этим фактом.  
  
      Прошла ещё одна неделя, но Элеонор его по-прежнему избегала. Возможно, он должен был рассказать ей обо всём, что чувствовал на вечеринке, но знал, что пока не был к этому готов. Неуверенность, наполнившая его сердце, заставляла Луи чувствовать себя птицей в открытой клетке. У него было только два варианта: он мог вылететь из неё и стать свободным, при этом сильно рискуя, либо спокойно сидеть внутри и всю жизнь бояться. Луи вновь подумал об этом, вспомнив случай, произошедший в школе. Над одним мальчиком жестоко издевались одноклассники после того, как он признался в своей ориентации. Через несколько недель он перевёлся в другое учебное заведение, и Луи никогда не спрашивал, что случилось с ним после. Он просто боялся, что с ним может произойти то же самое. Эта ситуация напоминала ему горки, которые не могут остановиться, а только все быстрее и быстрее набирают скорость.


	26. Предложение

      После обеда Луи хотел забрать свою спортивную сумку, которую оставил в классе. Когда он вошёл внутрь, то сразу остановился, потому что мистер Стайлс сидел за столом, полностью погрузившись в книгу.  
  
      — Привет, Луи! — с улыбкой поприветствовал мальчика учитель.  
  
      — Здрасьте, — робко поздоровался он.  
  
      Что он делал в кабинете? Мужчина как всегда выглядел потрясающе, хотя на нем был надет всего лишь простой оливковый джемпер и синие джинсы. Луи почувствовал, как знакомое тепло распространилось по всему его телу.  
  
      — С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Гарри. — Мне кажется, последнее время с тобой что-то не так. Ты практически не проявляешь активность на моих занятиях, — заметил мужчина, внимательно разглядывая его.  
  
      Щеки Луи пылали, и он был уверен, что выглядел красным до кончиков ушей. Он не мог это контролировать, просто это происходило только тогда, когда он разговаривал с этим человеком. Почему его тело так предательски реагировало? Что, если учитель заметит, что Луи нервничал? Мальчик подошёл к своему столу, забрал сумку и повесил ее на плечо. Мистер Стайлс медленно поправил волосы. Это выглядело красиво и слишком… Сексуально. Боже!  
  
      — Если тебе нужна помощь или ты просто хочешь с кем-то поделиться своими мыслями, я всегда к твоим услугам, — предложил мистер Стайлс. — Мой кабинет находится в главном здании на третьем этаже.  
  
      Луи не знал, что сказать. Он серьёзно? Неужели он понял, что так нравился Луи? Его слова заставили его ещё больше нервничать. Зачем ему такое предлагать? Луи знал много учеников, которые делились с ним своими проблемами, потому что несколько недель назад он был выбран председателем ученического совета. Но тут совсем другое дело, правда же? Или же воображение Луи играло с ним злую шутку?  
  
      — Спасибо, но я в порядке, — спокойно сказал Луи.  
  
      Его собственные слова больно резали по сердцу. Если бы он слушал его, то остался бы, потому что действительно хотел поговорить с этим человеком о том, как ему плохо, но он бы никогда никому в этом не признался. Тем более Луи опаздывал на тренировки, а он не мог произвести плохое впечатление в первый день, поэтому поспешил уйти.  
  
      — Я опаздываю, — ненамеренно грубо пробормотал Луи. Слова просто вырвались из его рта, стараясь защитить уязвимые чувства.  
  
      — Тогда до встречи, — ответил мистер Стайлс и откинулся на спинку стула, в то время как Луи выбегал из кабинета.  
  
      Тренировка была приятной. Как обычно рядом с полем стояли несколько зевак. Погода была прохладной, но Мэтт решил по максимуму заниматься на улице, пока ещё было можно. Сегодня они отрабатывали забивание голов. Вся команда разделилась на две группы. Луи уже собрался красиво забить, как поскользнулся, упал на землю и ударился бедром. Держась за болевшую ногу, он поднял взгляд и замер. Среди зрителей на трибунах он заметил мистера Стайлса. Только не это. Луи попытался встать и вести себя как можно нормальнее, но Нэйтан заметил, что с ним что-то не так.  
  
      — Эй, Луи, все хорошо? Ты какой-то нервный, — сказал друг, слегка подтолкнув его. — Ты похож на вялую муху, — ухмыльнулся он и передал Луи мяч.  
  
      — Я в полном порядке, — солгал Томлинсон, поймав округлый предмет на лету.  
  
      Ему было трудно сосредоточиться, потому что он был сбит с толку присутствием своего учителя. Мальчик пропустил ещё один гол, когда у него была прекрасная возможность сделать это. Он не мог играть, зная, что учитель смотрел на него. Это было смешно, но Луи ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
      «Если тебе нужна помощь или ты просто хочешь с кем-то поделиться своими мыслями, я всегда к твоим услугам».  
  
      Он действительно имел это в виду? И то, что Луи хотел быть с ним наедине, не было проблемой? Им можно было встретиться у него в кабинете? Возможно, это сделает Луи ещё больнее, но чего он ожидал? Мистер Стайлс был его учителем, а Луи всего лишь школьником. Независимо от того, сколько раз они будут разговаривать, дальше ничего не произойдёт. У него не было шансов.  
  
      Внезапно Луи почувствовал, как чья-то рука ударила его по спине.  
  
      — Эй, приятель, ты ведёшь себя очень странно. Что с тобой? Неужели тебя отвлекает какая-то девушка? — со смехом спросил Нэйтан и приобнял мальчика за шею.  
  
      — Я просто немного устал, — солгал Луи.  
  
      Друг усмехнулся, но промолчал. Принимая душ после тренировки, он думал о предложении мистера Стайлса. Он действительно хотел с ним поговорить? одна мысль о том, что они могли остаться наедине, волновала мальчика и заставляла желать чего-то большего. Собрав сумку, Томлинсон был окончательно настроен увидеться. Но разве мистер Стайлс все ещё находился в школе? Было уже около шести часов вечера, когда Луи поднялся на третий этаж. В коридоре горел тусклый свет, все кабинеты были темными, кроме одного, в самом конце прохода.  
  
      Луи чувствовал, как сердце тяжело колотилось в груди, а ладони вспотели, когда он свернул за угол, чтобы добраться до кабинета. Томлинсон прочитал имя на табличке на двери. «Мистер Стайлс».  
  
      Было ли это правильным решением? Что его учитель подумает о нем? Мальчик дрожал, внутренние органы сжались, а во рту пересохло. Сначала он колебался, но потом собрал все своё мужество в кулак и постучал в дверь.


	27. В кабинете Гарри

      — Входите, — крикнул мистер Стайлс.  
  
      Луи сходил с ума от страха и волнения. Что он ему скажет? Почему мужчина все ещё здесь? Было ли это случайным совпадением, или он его ждал? Нет. Мысли мальчика сводили его с ума. Он медленно открыл дверь и вошёл.  
  
      — Луи! — учитель встал из-за стола. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь так поздно, — с улыбкой сказал он, подошёл к своему ученику и пожал ему руку. Мальчик чувствовал себя глупо, все ещё надеясь, что тот ждал его.  
  
      — Простите, если вдруг я не вовремя, — пробормотал Луи. — Наверное, я пойду.  
  
      — Нет, все хорошо. Закрывай дверь и присаживайся, пожалуйста, — мужчина указал на диван. — Хочешь пить? — предложил Гарри.  
  
      — Да, спасибо, воду, если можно, — вежливо ответил Луи.  
  
      Он нервно натянул рукава свитера и спрятал в них ледяные пальцы. Мальчик наблюдал, как учитель подошёл к маленькому чёрному холодильнику и достал оттуда бутылку воды. Он взял два стакана и наполнил их. Луи не мог оторвать взгляда от мистера Стайлса. Все в нем было удивительно и прекрасно. Щеки Томлинсона пылали, и мальчику было неловко от своих мыслей. Ему нельзя было думать в подобном плане о своём учителе, нельзя.  
  
      Гарри поставил стаканы на столик и сел напротив Луи на другой конец дивана. Мальчик потянул к себе одну из белых пушистых подушек, положил ее на колени и приобнял, надеясь отвлечься от смущающих его мыслей. Что ему теперь делать? Что говорить?  
  
      — Как тренировка? — спросил мужчина.  
  
      — Вполне хорошо. Мне нравится команда, тренер — настоящий профессионал, — Луи сделал глоток воды. — Мэтту нравится, как я играю, — с гордостью добавил он.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс кивнул.  
  
      — О да, я знаю его ещё с университета. Мы вместе учились и несколько лет назад закончили. Он действительно хороший парень и отлично знает своё дело, — заметил он. — Поздравляю с вступлением в команду, — мужчина поправил волосы. — Расскажешь мне, почему пришёл ко мне? Ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
  
      И правда, что он здесь делал? Если быть честным, Луи пришёл сюда только для того, чтобы хоть какое-то время побыть наедине. Он был тут, потому что был влюблён в своего учителя. Томлинсону было одновременно жарко и холодно.  
  
      — Я же не занимаю ваше время?  
  
      Гарри наклонился вперёд и сложил пальцы в замок. Его зеленые глаза встретились с взволнованным взглядом Луи, и мелкая дрожь поползла у него вдоль спины.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, я не занят.  
  
      Если бы только мужчина знал, что делал с ним, как сводил Луи с ума его медленный, хриплый и тёплый голос. Мальчик не думал, что он мог быть таким привлекательным, но теперь наверняка знал это. Луи стремительно терял уверенность в себе. Близкое присутствие мистера Стайлса заставляла Луи чувствовать себя крошечным и беспомощным.  
  
      — Мне трудно говорить об этом и… Я боюсь… Что вы подумаете обо мне, — тихо начал Луи. Он пожалел сразу же, как слова сорвались с его губ. Мальчик опустил взгляд, и Гарри мягко коснулся его плеча.  
  
      — Луи, я никогда никому не расскажу, что бы это ни было, — он убрал руку, и мальчику очень хотелось, чтобы он этого не делал. — Просто поделись со мной тем, что ты считаешь нужным, чтобы я знал, хорошо? — сказал Мистер Стайлс и посмотрел на ученика. — Если ты передумал, тогда не делай этого. Тебе решать.  
  
      У этого мужчины была особая аура, которая моментально успокоила его. Луи вздохнул и выдохнул, а потом рассказал учителю, что его отец внезапно ушёл из семьи, что он чувствовал при этом и как ему тяжело было с этим смириться. Мысль о папе делала его эмоциональным. Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, когда почувствовал, как слезы обжигали глаза. Он пытался сдержать их, чтобы не показывать свою слабость.  
  
      Учитель внимательно его слушал.  
  
      — Я понимаю тебя. Это тяжело, и мне очень жаль, что так случилось.  
  
      Луи отвернулся от мужчины и взглянул в окно. Он не мог не плакать. Слёзы медленно катились по его щекам, падая на ворот свитера. Мальчик вытер их рукавом. Ему было неловко.  
  
      — Простите, — едва слышно пробормотал мальчик.  
  
      Учитель встал, достал из ящика коробку с платочками и предложил их Луи. Он вновь сел на диван, на этот раз ближе к нему, соприкоснувшись с ним коленками. Легкий аромат парфюма Гарри кружил ему голову.  
  
      — Не стоит извиняться, — хрипло ответил ему мистер Стайлс. — Ты пытался позвонить отцу?  
  
      Луи кивнул и высморкал нос.  
  
      — Он мне так и не ответил, хотя я набирал его много раз. Мама не хочет разговаривать со мной на эту тему, а мне хотелось бы хоть с кем-то поделиться этим.  
  
      Луи уставился на стол. Так было легче. Чем дольше он находился в окружении мистера Стайлса, тем безопаснее и спокойнее он себя чувствовал. Томлинсон ему так доверял, что решился рассказать и про ситуацию с Элеонор. Он говорил об их дружбе, о том, как они познакомились, как чувствовал себя, когда она пыталась поцеловать его и он дважды ее отверг. Мужчина положил руку на подбородок и нахмурился.  
  
      — То есть, ты против? Когда ты молод, все немного сложно, но, насколько я знаю, Элеонор — милая девушка, и она тебе действительно нравится. Я заметил, что мальчики часто обращают на неё внимание, — мистер Стайлс посмотрел на Луи. — Ты когда-нибудь представлял вас двоих вместе? Вы же действительно очень близки.  
  
      Луи покачал головой. Он сжал пушистую подушку, которую все ещё держал на коленях. Он был вновь близок к слезам. Но на этот раз он не мог их сдержать. Они без предупреждения потекли по лицу, второй раз за день, падая на подушку. Он всхлипывал, его тело дрожало, когда он попытался вновь заговорить, но не мог. Эмоции полностью контролировали его. Мистер Стайлс задумался над словами, совершенно не понимая, как они могли так повлиять на мальчика. Томлинсон прижал ладони ко рту и издал тяжелый громкий всхлип.  
  
      — Я сказал что-то не то? Прости меня, если… — тихо начал учитель.  
  
      Луи покачал головой.  
  
      — Это не ваша вина, — воскликнул он и взял из коробки другой платочек. — Мне так стыдно, простите.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс ему улыбнулся.  
  
      — Тебе не нужно этого стыдиться, — сказал он и погладил Луи по руке.  
  
      Это небольшое прикосновение заставило Луи забыть о всех своих сомнениях. Он все ещё плакал, но нашёл в себе силы заговорить. Он действовал по велению сердца и поведал о том, что беспокоило его последние недели.  
  
      — Но знаете, проблема не в Элеонор, — тихо сказал Луи, и его голос был глухим от слез. Он чувствовал, словно их стало ещё больше. Они просто текли по щекам, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Все намного серьезнее. Я просто… Просто не знаю, что если я… — голос Луи сорвался на последнем предложении. Мистер Стайлс молчал. Луи глубоко вздохнул. — Нет, просто… Я думаю, что… Кажется, я… Гей, — мальчик посмотрел на учителя. И горько заплакал, когда слова покинули его уста. Он вновь спрятал лицо в ладонях, а тело дрожало от немого крика. — Я никому не говорил. И я боюсь того, что может произойти, если родные или друзья узнают об этом. Хотя я даже не уверен в этом… Я просто знаю, что девушки меня не привлекают, и мне так стыдно, что я ненормальный… Мне грустно и страшно, — было невероятно приятно говорить правду, и у Луи сложилось впечатление, что все напряжение и давление последних недель сразу же покинули его. — Или же я просто все себе придумал, — прошептал он, прижимая подушку к груди.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс пододвинулся к нему, обнял за плечи и притянул к себе. Он все ещё крепко держал его за руку. Пульс Луи участился от такого нежного прикосновения, и он буквально чувствовал, как сердце билось где-то в груди. Рядом с мужчиной было спокойно, хорошо и утешительно, но в то же время так нереально. Было ли это правдой? Учитель обнимал его до тех пор, пока он не успокоился.  
  
      — Мне жаль, но с этим я вряд ли могу тебе помочь, — сказал Гарри и потёр шею. — Мальчики твоего возраста часто сомневаются в своей ориентации, это не редкость.  
  
      Луи кивнул и вытер глаза.  
  
      — Я просто не знаю, как со всем этим справиться, это все тяжело для меня, — тихо ответил Томлинсон и опустил голову, которая сильно болела.  
  
      — Не торопись разобраться со всем этим. И, самое главное, не позволяй другим говорить тебе, нормальный ты или нет, — сказал мистер Стайлс. Затем он встал, выключил компьютер и начал собирать сумку. — Думаю, тебе уже пора домой. Уверен, твоя мама уже ждёт тебя.  
  
      Если быть честным, Луи не хотел домой. Когда они шли к автостоянке, Томлинсону казалось, что этот человек не был его учителем. Он был к нему так добр и нежен. Как друг. Или Луи просто хотел, чтобы так оно и было.  
  
      «Он твой учитель, Луи, » — звучал у него в голове голос Стэна.  
  
      — Мистер Стайлс? — спросил мальчик и остановился. Он посмотрел на учителя. — Пожалуйста, никому не рассказывайте то, что я вам говорил.  
  
      — Обещаю, — мужчина достал ключи из портфеля и открыл машину. — Приятного вчера и не зацикливайся на этом слишком много. Иногда требуется время.  
  
      Луи поблагодарил своего учителя и попрощался с ним. Внезапно мужчина обернулся.  
  
      — Луи? Можешь называть меня Гарри, но только когда мы наедине.  
  
      По дороге домой Томлинсон не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме мистера Стайлса.  
  
      «Зови меня Гарри».  
  
      Почему он так сказал? Он позволял делать это и другим ученикам? В этом не было ничего особенного, но тогда почему Луи был от этого в восторге? Что бы это значило? Могло ли это быть тем, что учитель хотел с ним ещё раз поговорить? Или же он тоже ему понравился?  
  
      Холмс Чапел перевернул его жизнь с ног на голову.  
  
      После ужина в кругу семьи Луи позвонил Стэну.


	28. Телефонный звонок

      — Привет, Луи! Как дела? Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Жаль, что тебя нет рядом, — с грустью заметил Луи.  
  
      — Что случилось?  
  
      — Пару часов назад я разговаривал с Гарри.  
  
      — Гарри?  
  
      — Стайлсом. Моим учителем, — быстро добавил Луи.  
  
      — Ты называешь его по имени?  
  
      — Только когда мы наедине.  
  
      — Только когда что? Прости, Луи, но ты серьёзно? Почему и когда ты остался с ним один на один?  
  
      — Сегодня я разговаривал с ним в его кабинете, — спокойно ответил мальчик.  
  
      — О чем?  
  
      — Обо всем. О семье, отце, Элеонор…  
  
      Стэн перебил Луи.  
  
      — Значит, он все знает? Я имею в виду… Все? — Стэн не мог поверить словам друга.  
  
      — Да, — спокойно сказал Томлинсон.  
  
      Стэн не сказал ни слова, поэтому Луи не сдержался и все рассказал.  
  
      — Он первым предложил с ним поговорить, потому что заметил, что со мной что-то не так. Когда я был с ним, я чувствовал себя так хорошо, и он вроде бы тоже. Он особенный, Стэн! Он не похож на других учителей, которых не заботит жизнь их учеников. Он милый и приятный, и действительно переживает за меня. Рядом с ним я чувствую себя важным. Он слушал меня, утешил и заставил чувствовать себя лучше. С ним было так хорошо говорить, так правильно…  
  
      Стэн прочистил горло.  
  
      — Эм… Если честно, даже не знаю, что сказать, — он сделал паузу. — Ладно, подожди. То есть, ты серьёзно признался учителю в том, что ты гей? Ты правда это сделал? — он не мог в это поверить.  
  
      — Да, — честно ответил Луи. — Точнее, сказал, что не совсем в этом уверен.  
  
      — Скажи, что ты шутишь, — умолял его Стэн. — Он же твой учитель, Луи! Ты должен учиться, а он ставить тебе оценки. Что, если ты совершил ужасную ошибку?  
  
      — Почему ты так расстроен? Он же человек, а не монстр. Он никому не скажет: он обещал мне, а я ему верю. Не знаю, почему, но рядом с ним я чувствую себя комфортно. Я никогда такого не испытывал! — крикнул Луи в телефон, и его глаза горели от слез. Слова Стэна завели его, а мысли об учителе зажгли сердце. — Впервые за все эти годы я чувствовал себя важным и нужным, а ты злишься на меня за это? — голос Луи дрожал от слез, и ясно говорить он не мог. — Это нечестно, — всхлипнул он.  
  
      Стэн тут же понизил голос.  
  
      — Прости, Лу, я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, или он как-то обидел тебя. Я волнуюсь, что ты столкнёшься с тем, о чем ещё не подозреваешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, вот и все.  
  
      Луи громко выдохнул.  
  
      — Я знаю, это трудно понять, но… Для меня это тоже все ново, и я до сих пор не знаю, как с этим жить. Но я не могу изменить свои чувства, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Каждый раз, когда я вижу его, бабочки в моем животе оживают, и у меня такое чувство… Что я влюблён в него, потому что он милый и красивый. Я не знаю, Стэн, это все разительно отличается от того, что я когда-либо испытывал. И я не могу со всем этим справиться. Я знаю, что он мой учитель, что это запрещено и что другие преподаватели могут узнать, но… Я не знаю, как сказать тебе, что для меня это все серьёзно. Я скучаю по нему каждую секунду моей чёртовой жизни!  
  
      Луи был потрясён своими собственными словами, но это была чистая правда. Он, наконец, признался себе в том, чего так боялся. Он постепенно осознавался смысл сказанного, и вся ситуация казалась ещё более безнадежной.  
  
      — Ох, Лу, прости. Мне очень жаль. Просто верь мне, потому что я действительно беспокоюсь о тебе. Если он тебе и правда нравится, значит, он такой же особенный, как и ты.  
  
      Через какое-то время они сбросили вызов, и Луи свернулся калачиком на постели. Он плакал от отчаяния, понимая, что, как бы ему ни хотелось, он никогда не сможет быть с Элеонор или Джей. Это был момент, когда он понял, что их дружба была прикрытием куда более серьёзных вещей, о которых он не подозревал.  
  
      Примерно через час к нему в комнату вошла мама и села рядом на кровать.  
  
      — Луи, дорогой, ты себя плохо чувствуешь? — спросила она сына. — Последнее время я была так занята, что совсем забыла о вас.  
  
      — Все в порядке, мама. Я знаю, что ты работаешь, не переживай. Я просто немного устал, — солгал он и потёр шею.  
  
      — Ты хочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить? — спросила она у сына.  
  
      — Нет, мам, — Джей слегка разочарованно посмотрела на сына. Луи болезненно ощущал то, что они не могли честно разговаривать друг с другом. — Хотя, может быть, самую малость, — быстро добавил он.  
  
      — О школе?  
  
      — Нет, речь идёт о девушке, — это не было ни ложью, ни правдой. Он видел, что она беспокоилась о нем, поэтому решил рассказать маме хотя бы часть истории. — Элеонор сказала, что влюблена в меня, но я отказал ей. Это все. И теперь ей больно. Я не знаю, что мне делать, — Томлинсон взмахнул руками.  
  
      Мама посмотрела на сына и кивнула.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что она нравится мне. Сначала я думала, что ты… — начала она, но запнулась на середине фразы, потому что Луи хмуро смотрел на неё.  
  
      — Все об этом говорят, — раздраженно произнёс он. — И, кажется, я уже говорил тебе: мы не встречаемся и никогда не встречались. Мы всего лишь друзья, — уточнил он. — По крайней мере, я так думал. И теперь я боюсь ее потерять.  
  
      Джей крепко его обняла.  
  
      — Мы не можем контролировать свои чувства. Просто дай ей немного времени, — сказала она. — И, кстати, я пришла сказать, что в следующие выходные вы будете одни. Я вместе с Кэрол и девочками поеду к своей подруге Кристи.


	29. Плохая встреча

      После того разговора в кабинете Гарри Луи думал, что им будет неловко встретиться в классе. Он даже боялся, что мистер Стайлс начнёт вести себя по-другому, но этого не произошло. Единственное, что действительно изменилось, это чувства мальчика к учителю. Они стали сильнее, заставляли скучать по нему ещё больше. Томлинсону было нелегко уходить от мужчины, потому что рядом с ним было действительно спокойно. Он трепетал от каждого прикосновения, сходил с ума от его запаха и постоянно терялся в мыслях о Гарри. В мечтах все было так безоблачно, но Стэн был прав: Гарри — учитель Луи. Им никогда не быть вместе, даже если бы мужчина чувствовал к нему то же самое, что было практически невозможно. И только одна мысль о том, что такое могло быть, заставляло сердце Луи трепетать. Он постоянно спрашивал себя, а были ли его чувства реальны. Может, он все себе придумал? Луи надеялся, что мистер Стайлс будет относиться к нему особеннее, но этого не произошло: он ко всем был одинаково внимателен.  
  
      «Луи, я понимаю тебя, но, может быть, Гарри не тот человек, на котором нужно зацикливаться? Он твой учитель. Он добр ко всем и не будет относиться к тебе по-другому только потому, что вы поговорили у него в кабинете», — как-то сказал ему Стэн, но мальчик не хотел его слушать.  
  
      Шли дни, и Луи все больше осознавал тот факт, что ждал от Гарри большего, и он не готов был себе признать или сознаться кому-то ещё, если бы его спросили о его чувствах напрямую. Нэйтан и Тайлер продолжали шутить на тему своей харизмы, когда дело касалось девушек, но Луи подумал, что лучше бы они смеялись над ним.  
  
      Как только выпадал удобный случай, Дженнифер пыталась привлечь внимание мальчика, но он ее не замечал. Она была ему неинтересна, тем более она встречалась с его другом. Да и что подумает Элеонор? Луи не хотел, чтобы она считала, что вместо неё он выбрал другую девушку, потому что он бы в жизни так не сделал, правда же? Неожиданно для него Элеонор стала общаться с Брэндоном, что одновременно удивило и испугало Томлинсона, и полностью прекратила общение со старым другом, что ещё больше разрушало их дружбу.  
  
      В пятницу Луи задержался на поле, потому что захотел попрактиковать некоторые трюки, которые показал ему Нэйтан. Через полчаса он заметил двух парней на трибунах, но из-за яркого слепящего света не мог понять, кто они. Он не обращал на них внимания, пока не узнал в них Брэндан и Джошуа. Когда мальчик покидал стадион, было уже темно. Он видел, как парни следовали за ним по школьному двору, что его не на шутку напугало, но он не собирался трусить и убегать от них. Все же они догнали его и притворились, будто у них есть несколько вопросов о книге, которую они читали в классе, Томлинсон навострил уши. Он решил сыграть с ними в эту странную игру и ответил на все вопросы максимально точно, надеясь, что так они уйдут как можно скорее.  
  
      Когда парни свернули за угол, Брэндон внезапно схватил Луи за руку и притянул к себе. Его лицо было искажено от ярости, тон голоса звучал резко, и Томлинсон действительно боялся того, что могло произойти дальше, потому что хорошо помнил их последнюю встречу.  
  
      — Что ты сделал с Элеонор? — закричал он, до боли сжимая его левую руку. — Отвечай сейчас же!  
  
      — Я… Я ничего не делал! — в отчаянии ответил Луи.  
  
      Брэндон бросил его на землю и, за воротник притянув к себе, закричал прямо в лицо:  
  
      — Не лги мне, мразь! Она ходит грустная. Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Помнишь?  
  
      Он схватил Луи за горло и начал душить, заставляя того давиться от нехватки кислорода. Джошуа просто стоял и смотрел. Мальчик больно ударился затылком о кафель, потому что старший парень яростно тряс его, и хватка на шее была невыносимой. Он пытался вдохнуть, но Брэндон сильнее сжимал руки на горле, и по-настоящему испугался, что тот мог его задушить. Луи никогда так не волновался за свою жизнь и был близок к слезам, потому что ему было действительно больно. Внезапно парень расслабил руку, но тут же замахнулся левой ногой. Удар был тяжелым, Луи даже подумал, что ему, возможно, сломали рёбра. Он сжался от боли.  
  
      — Перестань! — воскликнул он, прижимая руки к телу, пытаясь хоть как-то себя защитить.  
  
      — Я же сказал тебе держаться дальше от Элеонор, но ты меня не послушал, так что получай, — сплюнул Брэндон. Его голос был громким и устрашающим, заставляющий Луи биться от страха. — Давай, вставай, — приказал он.  
  
      Вены на его шее вздулись и были отчетливо видны. Когда Томлинсон попытался медленно встать, Брэндон вновь толкнул его, и мальчик, не в силах стоять на ногах из-за боли, упал лицом в пол. Когда он вновь дернулся вверх, парень ударил его в живот, и он потерял равновесие. Не дав Луи упасть, он схватил его за ворот и потянул к себе, снова ударил в живот и второй раз бросил на кафельную плитку.  
  
      Это последнее, что помнил Луи. Пришёл в себя он уже в какой-то комнате. Яркий свет лампы слепил его, все тело болело после драки. И сердце мальчика тут же перестало биться, когда он увидел сидящего рядом на стуле Гарри. Несмотря на то, что все вокруг было размытым, он чётко распознавал его силуэт. Было ли это сном? Каждое движение сопровождалось болью, так что вряд ли он спал. Кожа на руке щипала. Мальчик дернулся головой и увидел, как Гарри обрабатывал его раны ватным диском. Было неприятно, и Луи стыдился этого.  
  
      — Что такое? — Томлинсон попытался поднять голову, но Гарри прикоснулся к его лбу тёплой рукой и осторожно толкнул назад. — Пока не разговаривай, — посоветовал ему мужчина. — Ложись и отдыхай. Прости за то, что делаю тебе ещё больнее, но я не хочу, чтобы началось воспаление, так что придётся немного потерпеть.  
  
      Луи промолчал, но героически выдержал процедуру. Йод на ранах щипал, но благодаря прикосновениям Гарри мальчик не обращал на это внимания.


	30. Квартира Гарри

      Луи никак не мог вспомнить, что произошло потом. Возможно, из-за боли или сильного запаха йода он потерял сознание. Теперь же он лежал на диване в кабинете Гарри. Когда Луи открыл глаза и посмотрел на мистера Стайлса, тот разговаривал по телефону. Голова кружилась и нестерпимо болела. Томлинсон услышал обрывки разговора.  
  
      — Да, я принесу его… Ладно… Буду дома примерно через час или около того… Нет… Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
      Закончив звонок, Гарри сбросил вызов и подошёл к Луи.  
  
      — Ох, ты проснулся? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      — Голова раскалывается, а тело болит, — хриплым голосом признался мальчик и покашлял.  
  
      Мужчина осторожно коснулся его лба.  
  
      — Похоже, у тебя температура, — сказал он и убрал влажные волосы с лица.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Луи чувствовал себя отвратительно, прикосновение учителя было таким нежным и приятным. От волнения в животе скрутило, а сердце чаще забилось в груди.  
  
      — Помнишь, кто это сделал? — спросил его Гарри.  
  
      — Брэндон, — ответил Луи и снова кашлянул.  
  
      — Мы должны рассказать директору.  
  
      — Нет, нет! Только не ему! — испугался он. — Если Брэндон узнает, что я кому-то что-то сказал, то неизвестно, что он сделает со мной в следующий раз.  
  
      Мужчина сел рядом с мальчиком. Он сцепил руки в замок и положил локти на колени.  
  
      — Этого ученика должны наказать, Луи, — он поправил волосы и поджал губы. — Он осознанно нанёс тебе различного рода телесные повреждения. Посмотри на себя! — Гарри был серьёзен. — У тебя по всему телу синяки и кровоподтеки! — Луи с жалостью посмотрел на учителя, и тот не мог на это не отреагировать. — Хорошо, я подумаю, что с этим сделать. Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, — Луи кивнул и отвернулся. — Хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой? Уверен, твоя мама беспокоится о тебе.  
  
      — Ее два дня не будет дома, — ответил Луи.  
  
      — Тогда нам это на руку, правда? — улыбнулся учитель.  
  
      Затем он встал, выключил компьютер и забрал портфель, в то время как мальчик попытался встать на ноги. Из-за боли ему было тяжело ходить, но он старался не обращать на это внимания. Он также чувствовал слабость по всему телу, словно серьёзно заболел. Он вздрогнул от порывов холодного ветра на улице.  
  
      Машина Гарри подъехала к дому Луи, и мальчик начал искать ключи, но никак не мог их найти.  
  
      — У меня нет ключей, — запаниковал он. Куда он их положил? Неужели оставил в шкафчике утром? Он ничего не помнил.  
  
      Гарри выключил двигатель автомобиля.  
  
      — Не торопись и посмотри ещё раз.  
  
      Луи вышел из машины и нервно вытряхнул содержимое рюкзака на сидение, но ключей так и не нашёл.  
  
      — Когда они вернутся домой? — спросил Гарри.  
  
      — В воскресенье, — Луи спрятал лицо в ладонях. И дело было не только в потерянных ключах. Он чувствовал себя невероятно слабым, поэтому хотел просто лечь в постель и забыться. Между учителем и мальчиком повисла тишина, пока первый не заговорил:  
  
      — Если хочешь, можешь временно остаться у меня, пока твоя семья не вернётся домой, — предложил он.  
  
      Какое-то время Луи молчал.  
  
      — Ну или ты можешь спать на улице. Для таких вещей у меня всегда есть палатка. Могу одолжить, — в шутку сказал Гарри и улыбнулся.  
  
      — О нет! Я не могу… Так же нельзя… Просто… — бормотал себе под нос Луи.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс вновь улыбнулся.  
  
      — Все нормально, у меня большая квартира, — начал он. — Я буду рад такому соседству.  
  
      — Спасибо, — спокойно ответил мальчик и стал собирать вещи обратно в рюкзак.  
  
      Он не мог поверить в то, что проведет все выходные со своим учителем. Но, когда он вспомнил о детском автомобильном кресле на заднем сидении, его веселый настрой тут же испарился. Во время поездки Луи уснул, чувствуя непреодолимые слабость и усталость. Гарри припарковал машину на улице у большого белого дома, окружённого ухоженным садом и коричневым забором.  
  
      — Мы приехали. Я живу на третьем этаже.  
  
      Как только Гарри открыл входную дверь, к нему из гостиной тут же выбежала маленькая светловолосая девочка.  
  
      — Энни! — мужчина поцеловал ее в крошечный носик. — Как ты, малышка?  
  
      Девочка хихикнула и потянула его за волосы.  
  
      — Гарри? Привет. Я купила все что ты просил, — в коридоре появилась высокая молодая женщина. Заметив Луи, она тут же замолчала. — Ох, ты привёл гостей? — спросила она его и направилась к мальчику. — Я Лаура, приятно познакомиться! — вежливо поприветствовала она его.  
  
      — Луи, — робко представился он.  
  
      Лаура легко поцеловала Гарри в щеку и обняла его. Мальчик подумал, что они по-настоящему прекрасная семья и попытался игнорировать тянущую боль в сердце.  
  
      — Ладно, как я уже сказала, я купила для тебя продукты. Все на кухне. Энни немного вялая, мне кажется, она заболела, — говорила женщина. — Мы уйдём на пару часов, — она забрала девочку с рук Гарри, поцеловала ее и легко прикоснулась ко лбу. — У неё жар, я беспокоюсь, — грустно добавила она и погладила ее по волосам.  
  
      Мужчина сделал так же и кивнул.  
  
      — Надеюсь, она скоро поправится. Спасибо тебе за все, — улыбнулся он и погладил женщину по руке.  
  
      — Не благодари, все хорошо, — ответила Лаура и опустила Энни на пол, отправив ее одеваться.  
  
      Когда они ушли, Гарри повернулся к Луи.  
  
      — Прости, что немного забыл о тебе. Ты можешь оставить свои вещи здесь, — сказал он и указал на крючок. — Давай куртку.  
  
      — Знаете, я не хочу стеснять вас и вашу семью, — тихо сказал он, потирая руки, потому что они резко стали ледяными.  
  
      Гарри повесил куртку ученика и улыбнулся.  
  
      — О нет, ты меня не беспокоишь. Лаура — мой лучший друг, и она часто помогает мне, когда я слишком занят работой.  
  
      То есть, она не была его женой? И Луи действительно проведёт с ним выходные один на один? Он вновь занервничал. Мистер Стайлс показал ему свою квартиру. Мебель современного дизайна была смешана со старым интерьером. Пол был сделан из темного дерева. Он идеально сочетался с обстановкой, делая атмосферу в доме тёплой и уютной. Стены были завешаны плакатами и картинами. Луи тут действительно нравилось.  
  
      — Тебе стало хоть чуточку лучше? — поинтересовался у него мужчина.  
  
      Мальчик покачал головой. Гарри вновь прикоснулся ладонью к его влажному лбу.  
  
      — У тебя ещё жар. Ты можешь лечь на мою кровать, а я посплю на диване, — сказал он.  
  
      — Но у меня нет одежды, и я не хочу беспокоить…  
  
      Гарри тут же прервал его.  
  
      — Не спорь, — он положил руку ему на плечо. — Я дам тебе чистую одежду, и нет ничего плохого в том, что я пару дней посплю на диване. В первую очередь ты должен думать о себе. Если тебе что-то потребуется, просто скажи мне.  
  
      Пронзительный взгляд зелёных глаз заставил Луи отвернуться, потому что он был слишком прекрасным и завораживающим. Мужчина был таким заботливым и добрым, и эти черты его характера заставили его всего трепетать от волнения.  
  
      — Можешь принять душ, если хочешь. В ванной есть новые полотенца.  
  
      Луи последовал за ним в спальню. Мужчина в это время подошёл к гардеробу и выбрал оттуда мальчику некоторую одежду.  
  
      — Вот это должно подойти, — сказал он. — Они будут немного большими, но все же лучше, чем ничего.  
  
      Луи поблагодарил своего учителя и, отправившись в ванную, включил горячий душ. Он всегда делал так дома, когда чувствовал себя плохо, поэтому подумал, что сейчас это была хорошая идея: за последний час его самочувствие только ухудшилось. После этого мальчик лёг на широкую двухместную кровать. Одеяло было тёплым и тяжелым, но он все равно дрожал. Ему было холодно, и он закрыл глаза.  
  
      Через какое-то время Гарри вошёл в комнату с дымящейся чашкой чая в руках. Он поставил ее на тумбочку, сев рядом с Луи, и протянул ему термометр. Не удивительно, что он показал высокую температуру.  
  
      — Мне очень холодно, — прошептал мальчик.  
  
      — Мне жаль. Но, по крайней мере, ты не будешь один, — спокойным голосом сказал Гарри. — Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
      Он погладил Луи по щеке и подождал, когда он выпьет лекарство. Оно было отвратительным, но у него было такое жалкое состояние, что он готов был терпеть все, что угодно, лишь бы ему стало лучше.  
  
      — А теперь попробуй поспать. Это лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать, — сказал Гарри и вновь утешительно погладил его по голове.  
  
      После он выключил свет и закрыл дверь. Луи очень хотел, чтобы Гарри оставался рядом до тех пор, пока он не заснёт, но мог ли он попросить его об этом? Сама ситуация, что он оказался в постели учителя, казалась странной и нереальной. И мальчику было стыдно за свои мысли. Он вздохнул, плотнее укутался в одеяло и закрыл глаза.


	31. Выходные у Гарри

      На следующее утро Луи лучше не стало. Голова болела меньше, но все тело ныло, особенно ноги. И в большей части это было после избиения Брэндона. Он чувствовал себя ещё слабым, но, как ни старался, уснуть не мог. Мальчик повернул голову и посмотрел в окно. Сад вокруг дома поражал своим видом, несмотря на то, что почти все листья опали. На земле лежала тонкая корка инея, и вдалеке он увидел небольшую горку Холмс-Чапела, скрытую светло-серым туманом. Мальчик наслаждался открывшимися перед ним красотой и царившей вокруг тишиной.  
  
      За это короткое время он забыл о своей болезни и травмах, но сильный кашель вернул его к реальности. Луи было так больно, что он невольно захныкал. Он не мог контролировать рефлексы, прикрывал рот руками и старался делать это как можно тише. Мальчик натянул одеяло выше, потому что все также мёрз, но это не помогало. У него до сих пор держалась температура, но сегодня он чувствовал себя хуже, чем вчера. Через какое-то время ему все же удалось заснуть.  
  
      Когда Луи вновь открыл глаза, рядом с ним на краю кровати сидел Гарри. Томлинсон укрылся под подбородок, перевернулся на левый бок и посмотрел на мужчину.  
  
      — Привет, — прошептал тот. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      Луи закашлял, слезы потекли по его щекам, и он показал головой.  
  
      — Не совсем, — голос был тихим и хриплым. — Меня все еще знобит, а тело болит, — Луи закрыл глаза, потому что был слишком слаб, чтобы держать их открытыми так долго.  
  
      Гарри положил руку ему на лоб. Столь нежный жест заставил его живот приятно скрутиться. Ладонь была нежной и тёплой, и Луи надеялся, что тот никогда её не уберёт.  
  
      — Похоже, температура ещё держится. Я думал, что после сна станет немного лучше, но, видимо, нет.  
  
      Луи был слишком слаб, чтобы отвечать. Он выпил лекарство, которое дал ему Гарри, и вновь уснул.  
  
      Через несколько часов он вновь проснулся, и было уже темно. У плотно зашторенных занавесок на полу мигал тусклый огонёк. Луи слышал настойчивые жужжание и потом понял, что оно доносилось из сумки. Ему звонила мама.  
  
      Томлинсон не хотел, чтобы она за него волновалась, поэтому изо всех сил старался показать ей, пока разговаривал, что абсолютно здоров. Джей хотела сообщить ему, что вернётся домой только поздно вечером в воскресенье. Он должен был рассказать маме обо всем, но не смог найти в себе силы признаться ей, где на самом деле остался ночевать, поэтому сказал, что гостит у Нэйтана. Он сказал, что потерял ключи, и она, похоже, не злилась. Мальчик обычно не лгал ей, но сейчас была совсем иная ситуация. Отключив звонок, он потёр глаза. И, о чудо, после полноценного сна он действительно чувствовал себя намного лучше. Его больше не знобило, и чувствовал он себя чуточку лучше. Он встал и вышел из спальни. В гостиной на диване сидел Гарри и читал книгу.  
  
      — Здравствуй. Тебе уже лучше? — спросил мужчина, оторвав взгляд от произведения.  
  
      Луи кивнул.  
  
      — Ну, лучше, чем утром. Все равно осталась некоторая слабость, но голова уже не болит, и, я думаю, температура почти спала.  
  
      Гарри улыбнулся и похлопал рядом с собой по дивану.  
  
      — Бери плед и садись. Хочешь, я принесу тебе чай с мёдом? Ты голоден? Я приготовлю тебе сэндвичи или ещё что-то.  
  
      — Было бы здорово, — улыбнулся Луи. Гарри был так добр, что было грешно не воспользоваться предложением.  
  
      Пока Гарри не было, Луи решил осмотреться. Этаж был выполнен в белых, бежевых и коричневых тонах. В красивом кирпичном камине полыхал огонь. На полу лежал пушистый кремовый ковёр. В квартире мистера Стайлса мальчик чувствовал себя комфортно, возможно, даже больше, чем нужно. Через какое-то время мужчина вернулся с чаем и большим сэндвичем. Он налил полную чашку и протянул Луи.  
  
      — Тут ветчина, яица, огурец, салат и майонез. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри.  
  
      Еда выглядела и пахла восхитительно, и тогда Луи понял, что действительно голоден.  
  
      — Ох, вы даже булочку поджарили, — счастливо воскликнул он. — Большое спасибо!  
  
      Гарри подмигнул ему.  
  
      — Приятного аппетита. Если захочешь ещё, скажи мне, — предложил он. Он наклонился к столу и зажег на них две большие свечи. — Надеюсь, ты не против ванильных ароматических свечек, — сказал он и убрал зажигалку.  
  
      Луи просто смотрел на него и ловил каждое движение. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что находился рядом с ним. Он был так красив даже в этих серых спортивных штанах и простой чёрной растянутой футболке, не то, что он. Томлинсон сделал глоток чая и вновь поставил чашку на стол, когда Гарри отсел на другой конец дивана.  
  
      — Рад, что у тебя появился аппетит, — улыбнулся мистер Стайлс Луи, который явно наслаждался предложенной пищей.  
  
      — Это вкусно! — с полным ртом произнёс мальчик.  
  
      Гарри рассмеялся.  
  
      — Хочешь после посмотреть фильм? — предложил он.  
  
      — Конечно. А сколько сейчас времени?  
  
      — Семь, — сказал Гарри, посмотрев на часы.  
  
      — Я проспал весь день, — вздохнул Луи.  
  
      — Зато теперь тебе лучше, так что это стоило того.  
  
      — Возможно. Какие у вас есть фильмы?  
  
      Гарри подошёл к деревянному шкафу рядом с камином. Он со скрипом открыл его и достал несколько DVD-дисков. Но до того, как они включили какой-то триллер, Луи решил принять душ. В потной рубашке, которую проносил всю ночь, он чувствовал себя некомфортно. Вернувшись, мальчик застал мужчину на кухне.  
  
      — Я подумал, что ты, возможно, ещё голоден, поэтому приготовил ещё немного еды.  
  
      — Вы так добры, спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил его Луи. — Я не заслуживаю всего этого.  
  
      Но Гарри просто улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Я просто хочу, чтобы мои гости чувствовали себя комфортно. К тому же ты болеешь, так что я буду рад, если ты скоре поправишься.  
  
      После ужина Луи вновь укутался в мягкий плед. Ему все ещё было холодно, несмотря на то, что нем был надет один из ярких свитеров Гарри. Во время фильма мальчик иногда поглядывал на мужчину, задерживая на нем взгляд на несколько секунд. Он не мог поверить, как можно было быть таким красивым. Профиль был ровным, скулы четкими и высокими, волосы мягкими, а губы яркими и пухлыми. Как только их взгляды пересеклись, Томлинсон тут же покраснел и быстро отвернулся.  
  
      Как только фильм закончился, Гарри подошёл к проигрывателю и выключил его. Гостиная освещалась только огнём в камине, тусклой лампой с бумажным абажуром в углу и свечами на столе. Вернувшись на место, мистер Стайлс взял чашку и внимательно посмотрел на мальчика.  
  
      — О чем думаешь? — спросил он Луи. Его голос был низким, хриплым и сексуальным, и мальчик его никогда таким не слышал. Собственные мысли пугали его, и ему стало стыдно.  
  
      — Ну, это… Ни о чем, — заикался он, крутя чашку в руках. Огонь в камине едва слышно потрескивал.  
  
      — Тогда расскажи мне что-то, что я ещё о тебе не знаю, — предложил мужчина.  
  
      Луи долго смотрел на него. Что может быть интересного в жизни простого семнадцатилетнего школьника? Он даже не мог поверить, что сейчас сидел рядом с Гарри, в его квартире и на его диване. Но все же он вновь рассказал ему о своём отце, но уже подробнее, и, как только закончил, мужчина отставил чашку.  
  
      — Пойдём. Хочу показать тебе кое-что интересное, — сказал он и жестом показал Луи следовать за ним. — И не забудь плед, — добавил он, открывая дверь, ведущую на балкон.  
  
      Мальчик глубоко вздохнул свежий воздух и выдохнул, присел на маленькую деревянную скамью и тут же укрылся. Перед ним открылся невероятной красоты вид. Яркие звёзды на небе освещали темные силуэты деревьев. Темная улица была залита светом уличных фонарей, вдалеке виднелись маленькие домишки и часовня города. Гарри достал ещё один плед и сел рядом со своим учеником. Луи хотелось бы, чтобы он сел ближе, но этого не произошло.  
  
      — Разве не красиво? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Да, — шепотом ответил Луи, притягивая колени к груди.  
  
      Сидя на балконе под звёздами и наслаждаясь свежим прохладным воздухом, Луи жизненно необходимо было рассказать Гарри, как он к нему относится. Он хотел быть рядом с ним, прижаться к груди и почувствовать его тёплые руки на своём теле. Нервные импульсы проходили по его телу, когда Гарри как бы случайно коснулся его колена, когда чуть изменил положение. Луи нервно посмотрел на мужчину, который тут же ему улыбнулся. Этот взгляд вызвал приятную дрожь. Это было чем-то новым, ранее неизведанным. И это то чувство, которое он так долго ждал.  
  
      — В прошлом году вместе с учениками, у которых я вёл классное руководство, я отправился в поход. Вечерами мы ложились около озера и любовались ночным небом. И до того момента я не думал, что это так красиво, — рассказывал Гарри.  
  
      И это напомнило Луи о том, что ему никогда не стать ближе к мистеру Стайлсу. Он был его учителем. И мальчик вообще не должен был здесь находиться, просто Гарри был к нему слишком добр. Возможно, он поступил бы так с любым другим своим учеников. Томлинсон спрятал лицо в коленях и закрыл глаза.


	32. На грани

      На следующее утро Луи чувствовал себя заметно лучше. Его больше не знобило, и он с уверенностью мог сказать, что температура спала. Так что он решил встать и принять душ. Войдя в ванную, он увидел Гарри в одном полотенце, обёрнутым вокруг бёдер.  
  
      — Ох, простите!.. Я… Я ничего не видел, — смутившись, заикался Томлинсон и прикрыл рот рукой.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Луи, — повернулся к нему мужчина. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я просто никогда не закрываю дверь и совсем забыл, что теперь не один. Не волнуйся, — улыбнулся он. — Дай мне пару минут.  
  
      Луи покраснел до кончиков ушей. И весь шок от увиденного в ванной, похоже, был написан на его лице. Это был не просто удар, который сковал все его мышцы, это был Гарри. Мальчик был впечатлён. Тело учителя было красивым, подтянутым и стройным, с заметным рельефом мышц. Обнаженная грудь и руки были усеяны татуировками. Полотенце держалось так низко, что были заметны мышцы внизу живота. Его кожа блестела от капелек воды, стекающих с ещё влажных волос, когда мужчина поправлял их в своей привычной манере.  
  
      И потом случилось это. Мистер Стайлс поправил полотенце, и Луи почувствовал сладостную тяжесть. Он не мог контролировать внезапную реакцию своего организма и не знал, что ему делать с выпуклостью в штанах. Он и без этого сильно переживал, а практически обнаженный мужчина только усложнял ситуацию. Мальчик попытался прикрыть свой возбужденный член одеждой, которую взял с собой. Нет, он видел обнаженных девушек, но ни одна из них так на него не влияла. Да что с ним такое?  
  
      — Проходи, я закончил, — сказал Гарри, вытирая волосы. Луи все ещё держался на расстоянии. — Можешь пользоваться ванной, — сказал он, вышел в коридор и закрыл дверь.  
  
      Луи шумно выдохнул. Он был рад, что Гарри ничего не заметил, но все же! Мужчина был первым, кто заставил его тело так реагировать. Мальчик не мог вспомнить, считал ли он кого-то ещё сексуальным, потому что это слово первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда он увидел обнаженного учителя. К счастью, его маленькая проблема исчезла тут же, как он принял холодный душ, и был счастлив, что ему не пришлось прикасаться к себе в чужой квартире. От одной мысли об этом кончики ушей начинали гореть.  
  
      Уже в спальне Луи одновременно одевался и проверял телефон, как потерял равновесие. Он споткнулся о край кровати, выронив на пол мобильный, который закатился под прикроватным столик. Томлинсон попытался достать его, но все попытки оказались тщетными, потому что щель была довольно узкой. Но тут его пальцы коснулись чего-то ещё. Он потянул вещь к себе и вытащил рамку с фотографией. Сдув пыль, мальчик увидел четырёх человек: Гарри, Лауру, Энни и мужчину, который, вероятно, был отцом девочки. Мальчик вышел из спальни и нашёл учителя на кухне.  
  
      — Это было в вашей спальне, — сказал он и отдал фотографию мистеру Стайлсу.  
  
      Мужчина тут же вымыл руки, взял рамку и несколько секунд смотрел на неё.  
  
      — Где она была? — спросил он.  
  
      — Под тумбочкой. У меня туда закатился телефон, вот я и нашёл ее.  
  
      Гарри кивнул:  
  
      — Спасибо. Давно не мог ее найти, — сказал он, покачав головой, и убрал ее.  
  
      Во время завтрака они разговаривали о случайных вещах, и, на удивление, Луи не чувствовал себя как-то странно или неудобно. Между ними не было неловких пауз, как это было с другими людьми. После мальчик помог Гарри убрать со стола и помыть посуду. Ему хотелось узнать, кто был на фотографии, но решил этого не делать.  
  
      Но, как бы Луи ни хотелось остаться, он должен был уйти. Он боялся, что семья вернётся раньше, и его поймают на лжи. Да и он не был уверен, хотел ли Гарри, чтобы он ещё тут задержался. Он поблагодарил учителя за все и сразу же вернулся домой.  
  
      Как он и думал, мама с девочками вернулась раньше, поэтому ему не пришлось весь день сидеть на холодной лестнице. Они вместе приготовили ужин, а близняшки без умолку рассказывали ему, как прошли их выходные. После еды они хотели посмотреть фильм вместе со старшим братом. Ему было приятно проводить с ними время, но почему-то он не был счастлив, как раньше. Фиби это заметила.  
  
      — Тебе грустно, Лу? — шепнула она ему на ухо, обняв ручками его за шею.  
  
      — С чего ты решила? — тихо спросил он у неё.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь унылым, — прошептала она и ещё крепче сжала его.  
  
      Луи поцеловал ее в волосы. Но прежде, чем он смог ответить, раздался звонок в дверь. Ее открыла мама, и мальчик услышал знакомый мужской голос. Они были далеко, чтобы он смог понять, о чем они разговаривали, но общие отрывки он слышал. Нэйтан. Что, если мама узнает, что он не ночевал у него? Томлинсон надеялся, что друг не станет его предавать и говорить лишнего.  
  
      — Привет, Луи! — неловко поприветствовал его друг.  
  
      — Привет, — ответил Томлинсон, помахав ему рукой. — Рад, что ты пришёл. Пошли наверх, — быстро сказал он и потащил его за собой.  
  
      — Не хочешь рассказать мне, что делал все выходные? Твоя мама только что благодарила меня за то, что ты все это время был у меня дома, — прорычал Нэйтан, когда они оказались у мальчика в комнате.  
  
      — Это сложно, — во рту пересохло.  
  
      Нэйтан положил руки ему на плечи и широко и хитро улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я понял! Ты был с Элеонор или Джен? — хитро произнёс он и ухмыльнулся, когда Луи покачал головой. — Не лги мне, Томлинсон. Если это правда, тогда все нормально. Но в следующий раз предупреди меня, чтобы я смог прикрыть тебя.  
  
      Слова Нэйтана заставили его улыбнуться, потому что предложение было заманчивым, но он сомневался, что воспользуется им в будущем.  
  
      — Эм, хорошо, спасибо… Но на самом деле все было не так, — признался он. — Ты думал, что я буду с Джен, хотя она встречается с Тайлером?  
  
      Друг пожал плечами.  
  
      — Точно, а я забыл про него, — рассмеялся он. — Хотя я все ещё сомневаюсь, что они официально встречаются, но, наверное, это не нашёл дело. В любом случае, просто предупреди меня. Твой план чуть с треском не провалился.


	33. Школьные дни

      Придя в школу в понедельник, Луи нервничал по двум причинам, и ими были Гарри Стайлс и Нэйтан Холлоу. Первым был урок английского, что означало, что мальчик лицом к лицу столкнётся с учителем. И ему было жаль, что у него нет кого-то, с кем можно поговорить об этом, кто понял бы его и кому можно было доверить все свои секреты. И было бы лучше, чтобы это был кто-то не из школы, потому что это могло кончиться катастрофой не только для него, но и для самого мужчины.  
  
      Скрестив руки на столе, он посмотрел в окно. Что, если кто-нибудь догадается? Или Гарри будет жалеть, что позволил Луи провести у него все выходные? Когда учитель вошёл в класс, Томлинсон встрепенулся. И на него нахлынули былые воспоминания о тёплый руках на его лбу, ярких внимательных глазах, обнаженном теле, прикрытым одним полотенцем, все равно не скрывающим нижние мышцы живота, о татуировках и запахе.  
  
      Сердце Луи стучало, как сумасшедшее, когда мужчина подошёл к своему столу и сел, и мальчик ловил каждое его движение, неотрывно следя за ним и тем, как он листал книгу. И сегодня его учитель выглядел потрясающе. Его волосы мягкими кудрями лежали на плечах. Рубашка была расстегнута на несколько верхних пуговиц и оголяла татуировки на груди, даже были видны усики у бабочки. И джинсы были настолько узкими, что Луи видел каждый изгиб его длинных ног и…  
  
      Мальчику было одновременно жарко и холодно. О чем он вообще думал? У него не должно возникать таких мыслей по отношению к учителю. Он поставил локти на стол и спрятал в ладонях лицо.  
  
      — Томлинсон, ты в порядке?  
  
      Мальчик до дрожи испугался, когда Нэйтан щёлкнул пальцами у его уха.  
  
      — Эй, привет! — ещё раз сказал друг.  
  
      Луи кивнул, хотя не был уверен, что друг ему поверит. Он вообще старался меньше реагировать на Гарри, боясь показаться слишком очевидным. Класс же тем временем читал книгу и писал эссе по новой главе. Тема была действительно серьезной и трогательной, а рабочая атмосфера предрасполагала к творчеству.  
  
      Однако Гарри тоже не мог сосредоточиться на своей работе. Он все время на что-то отвлекался и суетился. Луи заметил это и тут же отвернулся к окну. Нет, быть такого не могло. Учитель вёл себя, как настоящий профессионал, и не различал его и других учеников. Он относился к Томлинсону, как к остальным, без особых привилегий. И разум мальчика раз за разом возвращался к воспоминаниям о выходных.  
  
      Друзья Луи заметили, что с ним что-то не так, но тот не хотел об этом ни с кем разговаривать и рядом с ними старался вести себя нормально. Он просто говорил им, что ему все ещё грустно от того, что отец ушёл из семьи и не отвечал на его звонки. Это не было ложью, но и правдой тоже.  
  
      Девушки ходили вместе с Элеонор, поэтому большую часть времени Луи проводил с Тайлером, Нэйтаном и Дженнифер. С ней было весело, и она была рядом с ним, когда ему особенно нужен был друг. Конечно, Джен не могла сравниться с Элеонор, но с ней он чувствовал себя лучше, чем в одиночестве.  
  
      — Пойдёшь в пятницу на вечеринку? — как-то пару дней назад спросила она у него.  
  
      Луи даже не думал об этом, потому что праздники занимали в его мыслях последнее место. Дженнифер обняла его за плечи.  
  
      — Эй, ты должен пойти! Это весело, и ты сможешь отвлечься от своих проблем.  
  
      Возможно, она была права. И Луи обещай ей подумать об этом.


	34. Подготовка к вечеринке

      Гарри и Луи больше не разговаривали нигде, кроме как в классе на занятиях, уже почти две недели. И мальчик стал думать, что выходные, которые он провёл в доме учителя, были просто исключением или даже случайным стечением обстоятельств. Мужчина перестал приходить к нему на тренировки.  
  
      Выходные приближались, и Луи твёрдо решил отправиться на вечеринку, чтобы немного отвлечься. После игры Нэйтан познакомил друга со своей старшой сестрой Ионой, которая предложила им помочь собраться. Сначала они отправились домой к Луи, чтобы выбрать ему подходящую одежду. Когда они поднимались по лестнице, то встретили Физзи, и старшая девушка рассказала ей, куда они собирались.  
  
      — Мне нравится. Может, ты поможешь Луи найти милую девушку, — сказала она и улыбнулась брату.  
  
      — Спасибо! Но перестаньте вести себя так, будто я всегда был одет как бродяга, — огрызнулся он.  
  
      — Тогда покажи мне свою девушку! — повысила голос Физзи. Луи покачал головой и отвернулся.  
  
      — Значит, не спорь, — забавлялась девушка. — Нет у тебя никого, поэтому Иона здесь. Заставь его надеть те узкие джинсы.  
  
      Нэйтан и Иона рассмеялись от ее слов, когда как Луи был немного зол. Ему нравился его спортивный стиль, так было удобно. Иногда он носил скинни, но в мешковатой одежде проще двигаться и кататься на скейтборде.  
  
      Перед тем, как уйти, Физзи обняла брата за плечи.  
  
      — Сегодня я ночую у своего парня. Так что в следующий раз было бы неплохо познакомиться с твоей второй половинкой, — прошептала она ему на ухо.  
  
      Луи даже не знал, что у неё есть парень.  
  
      — Ой, отстань, — пробормотал он и легко толкнул ее. Физзи хотела взъерошить ему волосы, но Луи ловко увернулся. — Иди уже к своему парню, — дразнился он и проследил за ней взглядом, пока она не скрылась в ванной.  
  
      — Что же, начнём, — нетерпеливо сказала Иона и буквально затолкала Луи в его комнату.  
  
      Он вытащил из шкафа почти всю свою одежду и разложил на кровати.  
  
      — Я думал, что ты будешь действовать, как настоящий профессионал, — ухмыльнулся Томлинсон и покачал головой.  
  
      — Я так и делаю, — ответила девушка, рассматривая вещи.  
  
      Нэйтан сел на кресло около компьютера и стал наблюдать за всем со стороны.  
  
      — Как тебе это? — спросила девушка, держа в руках чёрный костюм и белую рубашку.  
  
      — Ты шутишь? О, нет, это отвратительно. Я его не надену, — сказал Луи. — Ненавижу костюмы, да и мы не на похороны идём.  
  
      Иона взгрустнула.  
  
      — Но если надеть рубашку на футболку? Чёрное с белым смотрится круто.  
  
      — Не мучай меня. Я ненавижу костюмы и даже мерить не стану. Не хочу быть похожим на пингвина, — пробормотал он и скривил лицо.  
  
      Иона убрала комплект дальше, и Томлинсон ей наигранно поаплодировал.  
  
      — Ладно, — начала она, — а что насчёт этого? — девушка держала в руках чёрные узкие джинсы и темную рубашку с красной надписью. — Хотя бы приложи к себе, я посмотрю, как ты будешь в этом выглядеть.  
  
      Луи нахмурился.  
  
      — Ну же, не ленись. Сегодня мы просто обязаны найти тебе девушку, — подмигнула она ему. — И ты должен выглядеть хорошо… Нет, потрясающе! — сказала Иона и отдала Луи одежду.  
  
      Мальчик закатил глаза.  
  
      — Ладно, давай, — пробормотал он и переоделся. В заключение он обул чёрные вансы.  
  
      — Хорошо выглядишь, но что-то все равно не так, — девушка щёлкала пальцами и пыталась думать. — Чего-то не хватает, того, что сделает тебя чуть старше… И привлечёт к тебе внимание.  
  
      Луи громко выдохнул:  
  
      — Я иду туда не отношения искать, не забывай об этом. Я просто хочу повеселиться, поэтому мне достаточно и этого.  
  
      Иона отрицательно покачала головой и продолжила поиски идеального наряда.  
  
      — Ох, придумала! — взволнованно воскликнула она.  
  
      Нэйтана смешили энтузиазм сестры и раздражение друга.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, примерь теперь это. Кремовые штаны и голубая рубашка с белым рисунком отлично подойдут тебе. И ещё этот маленький воротник… Умоляю! — радостно улыбнулась она.  
  
      Луи застонал. Примерка никогда ему не нравилась.  
  
      — Это просто адская пытка, — слабо смеясь, признался он, потому что знал, что никогда не выберет что-то, в чем ему будет комфортно. На этот раз он обул белые вансы.  
  
      — О Боже, Луи! Ты выглядишь фантастически! Этот наряд идеален, просто взгляни на себя, — кричала девушка и толкала Луи к зеркалу. — Как с обложки журнала!  
  
      Мальчик осмотрел себя.  
  
      — Должен признать, выглядит неплохо.  
  
      — Неплохо? — простонала она. — Это выглядит шикарно! Я тебя ещё в этой рубашке никогда не видела. Боже! Так, осталось уложить тебе волосы, — Иона посмотрела на брата, который все это время листал какой-то журнал. — Что думаешь? Ну разве он не идеален?  
  
      Парень поднял голову и нейтральным голосом произнёс:  
  
      — Да, отлично.  
  
      Иона рассмеялась.  
  
      — Вы, ребята, меня пугаете. Я даже не знаю, что сказать… Вам правда все равно? Ладно, но ты, Луи, выглядишь потрясающе, — сказала она и показала на мальчика пальцем. Она бросила ему темно-синий джемпер. — На случай, если станет холодно.  
  
      — Спасибо, мне правда нравится, — Луи вновь посмотрел на себя в зеркало и подумал, что выглядит намного лучше, чем обычно. — Наверное, мне просто нужно к этому привыкнуть.  
  
      Дальше они отправились домой к Нэйтану. Уже там Иона уложила Луи волосы. Она была профессиональным стилистом и знала своё дело. И Луи действительно никогда так не выглядел. Его волосы больше не казались прилизанными и тонкими. Они имели объём и эстетично торчали в разные стороны.  
  
      — Ни одна девушка не останется равнодушной, — сказала Иона и закрепила все лаком. — И делать так каждое утро совсем не сложно.  
  
      — Это великолепно, — завороженно ответил Луи. — Что-то ещё?  
  
      — Хм… Я тут подумала… Что, если сделать ещё кое-что?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Смотря что ты хочешь.  
  
      — Просто стало интересно, как ты будешь выглядеть с легким макияжем.  
  
      — Что? — вскрикнул Луи. — Какая косметика? Я же не девушка!  
  
      Нэйтан громко рассмеялся, но Иона легко ударила его по затылку.  
  
      — Не бойся, я знаю, что ты мальчик, но так ты будешь выглядеть ещё лучше. Пожалуйста, просто ради эксперимента. Ты можешь умыться, если тебе не понравится, — она посмотрела на Луи большими щенячьими глазами. — Пожалуйста, Лу, — умоляла она.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе сопротивляться, — побеждённой выдохнул он.  
  
      Нэйтан выглядел удивленным.  
  
      — Наконец-то ты нашла ещё одного фанатика косметики. Теперь можете… — но он не закончил, потому что Луи тут же прервал его.  
  
      — Ты нормальный? Мне это неинтересно! — крикнул он на друга.  
  
      — Успокойся, приятель, я просто пошутил, — улыбнулся Нэйтан.  
  
      Луи внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
  
      — Ты просто его ещё не видел. Как только я закончу, ты тоже захочешь, чтобы я тебя накрасила, но будет уже слишком поздно! Ха-ха! — с полной уверенностью сказала Иона, но ее брат только рассмеялся и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
      Как только она закончила, то тут же дала Луи маленькое зеркальце.  
  
      — Посмотри на себя, — с гордостью произнесла она. — Теперь ты выглядишь удивительно.  
  
      Луи взглянул на себя и был поражён результатом. Его кожа стала мягкой и гладкой. Ресницы были густыми и длинными, но все равно выглядели естественно.  
  
      — Ого! Не ожидал, — удивился он и обнял девушку. — Спасибо большое.  
  
      — А тебе спасибо за мужество, — сказала она и улыбнулась мальчику.  
  
      — Сначала я подумал, что ты будешь выглядеть, как педик, но нет. Молодец, сестра, — в шутку сказал Нэйтан и обнял ее.  
  
      Слова друга больно резанули Луи по сердцу, и он чувствовал себя пойманным, хотя тот никак не мог знать правды. Иона вновь одарила брата подзатыльником.  
  
      — Прекрати нести чушь.  
  
      Нэйтан рассмеялся, и они вышли из комнаты.


	35. Глава 35: Вечеринка. Часть I

      Когда Луи и его друзья наконец прибыли в школу, уже стемнело. Из главного здания, где и проходила вечеринка, доносились приглушённые звуки музыки. Она только началась, веселье ещё предстояло, а оттого на танцполе было не так много людей.  
  
      Вокруг все было украшено яркими и переливающимися огнями, а вся атмосфера была удивительно спокойной и уютной.  
  
      Фиолетовая мигающая стрелка вела в подвал. Он представлял собой огромную комнату, обставленную темными диванами и чёрными и сиреневыми столами. Стены были завешены темно-фиолетовыми шторами, украшенными светлыми фигурными цепями. Повсюду лежали подушки, а пледы хранились в шкафу у двери, которая вела на террасу, где можно было тоже отдохнуть. Повсюду лилась тихая незатейливая мелодия.  
  
      — Надеюсь, сегодня мы познакомимся с какими-нибудь классными девчонками и отлично проведём с ними время, — улыбнулся Нэйтан.  
  
      — Да, было бы неплохо встретиться с Га… — Луи замолчал. Он чуть не проговорился.  
  
      — Что, прости? — переспросил друг.  
  
      — Ничего, — ответил мальчик и слегка покраснел, из-за чего приятель посмеялся над ним.  
  
      — Все отлично, — сказал Нэйтан, приобняв друга. — Не смущайся. Уверен, сегодня вечером обязательно что-то произойдёт, — улыбнулся он, и они вместе вышли из гостиной и направились в бар, который находился рядом с комнатой.  
  
      И тут Луи услышал, что кто-то окликнул его по имени. Обернувшись, он увидел приближающихся к ним Джен и Эмму. Первая девушка приветственно поцеловала его в щеку.  
  
      — Ух ты, Луи, отлично выглядишь! — восторженно произнесла она и осторожно коснулась его руки. — Повернись-ка! — попросила девушка. — Боже, Луи! Вы только взгляните на его попку! Теперь ты просто обязан показывать нам ее чаще!  
  
      Подруга Джен хихикнула.  
  
      — Рубашка тебе тоже очень к лицу, — похвалила его она.  
  
      Луи особо не любил быть в центре внимания, поэтому из вежливости общался с ними до тех пор, пока они не ушли. И не сразу заметил, что Нэйтана рядом с ним больше не было. Мальчик огляделся вокруг, но нигде его так и не заметил. Томлинсон купил себе выпить и вновь поднялся наверх. По пути он встретил несколько парней из футбольной команды, которые пришли сюда вместе со своими девушками. И каждый из них похвалил его внешний вид, что в конечном итоге заставило его гордиться собой. Что, если бы Гарри тоже был здесь? Он бы оценил его новый образ? Ох. Вечеринка даже не началась, а его мысли были уже давно заняты учителем. Но разве мальчик не пришёл сюда для того, чтобы отвлечься от этого? Так что он решил выйти на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом и успокоиться.  
  
      Через несколько минут у него завибрировал телефон. Это была Дженнифер, и она хотела знать, где он. Убрав мобильный обратно в карман, Луи заметил Элеонор, Хлою и Лорен, направлявшихся прямо к главному входу здания. Было уже темно, и он надеялся, что девушки его не заметят, потому что сейчас он не хотел разговаривать с Колдер. В какой-то степени он привык к тому, что они больше не общались, но каждый раз, когда видел ее, чувствовал себя виноватым. К тому же Элеонор все время выглядела грустной. Ее поведение изменилось. Она всегда была довольно болтливой, веселой девушкой, но в последнее время Луи перестал замечать это за ней. И в тот момент, как Томлинсон думал обо всем этом, он встретился с Джен и обнял ее в качестве приветствия. Осушив стакан, он купил ещё один и направился к туалетным комнатам.  
  
      Здание было переполнено людьми, и, чтобы дойти до нужного места, потребовалось много времени. Все это время к нему то и дело прижимались потные тела. Люди танцевали и одновременно старались не перелить напитки. Громко играла музыка, и Луи чувствовал, что она звучала словно где-то внутри него. Наконец преодолев толпу и повернув за угол, он с кем-то столкнулся.  
  
      — Черт! — воскликнул мальчик.  
  
      И, когда человек обернулся, Томлинсон застыл. Перед ним стояла Элеонор, ее взгляд был пустым и грустным. В тот самый момент, как он взглянул на ее лицо, его сердце пропустило удар и болезненно заныло. Девушка выглядела усталой и измученной.  
  
      — Луи? — слабо произнесла она. И в ее глазах промелькнули знакомые искры, которые он так любил и по которым скучал.  
  
      — Эль, я… — Луи не смог закончить, потому что кто-то бросился к нему и резко толкнул назад.  
  
      Брэндон. Томлинсон тут же узнал его, и его охватила волна страха. Он сомневался, что ему удастся избежать конфликта, особенно после того, как парень поймал его за разговором с Элеонор, так что Луи сделал шаг назад. Лицо Брэндона покраснело, глаза словно налились кровью, и он закричал:  
  
      — Вали отсюда, Томлинсон! Разве я не велел тебе оставить ее в покое? — буквально орал он. — Чтоб я тебя рядом с ней больше не видел, — Брэндон схватил мальчика за воротник и притянул к себе, заставив его заразиться удушливым кашлем. — Держись от неё подальше, — прошипел он, оттолкнув Луи к холодной стене. От парня воняло табаком, алкоголем и сладостью каких-то трав. — И я не шучу.  
  
      В этот же самый момент он отпустил мальчика, схватил Элеонор за руку и, толкая, потащил за собой. Такое поведение шокировало Луи, и он больше не мог молчать.  
  
      — У тебя какие-то проблемы, Брэндон? — крикнул он ему в ответ. Похоже, алкоголь даровал ему немного смелости. — Элеонор — мой друг, и я не хочу, чтобы ты так с ней обращался, — глаза девушки удивленно расширились, и теперь уже испугалась она.  
  
      Брэндон вновь приблизился к Луи.  
  
      — Рот закрой! И не смей приближаться к ней! — он был зол, его голос так звенел у Луи в ушах, что тот прищурился. Брэндон схватил его за шею и притянул к себе. — Не забывай о нашей последней встрече. И лучше беги, пока я не передумал и не преподал тебе ещё один урок, — прошипел он, крепко сжал рубашку Луи и вновь со всей силы толкнул его к холодной стене. — Вали давай, — приказал он, схватил Элеонор за запястье и вновь потащил за собой. Парень так сильно напугал Томлинсона, что мальчик не посмел проследовать за ними.  
  
      Выйдя из здания, он отправился искать друзей, но их нигде не было, поэтому Луи решил прогуляться. Первый этаж был переполнен людьми, и идти там было невозможно. В этот самый момент в толпе кто-то схватил его за плечо. Это была Лорен.  
  
      — Ого, Луи, классно выглядишь, — воскликнула она и обняла друга. — Что ты сделал с волосами? Они просто потрясающие! — радостно взвизгнула она.  
  
      — Спасибо, ты тоже безумно красивая, — улыбнулся он.  
  
      — Ох, перестань, пока я не начала краснеть, — рассмеялась девушка. — Я потеряла здесь Элеонор и Хлою, ты их не видел?  
  
      Томлинсон покачал головой, потому что не хотел вспоминать инцидент с Брэндоном.  
  
      — Нет, никого.  
  
      — Хочешь коктейль? — Лорен указала на его пустой стакан. — Я заплачу, пойдём, — улыбнулась она.  
  
      Протиснувшись через толпу, они купили два напитка и вернулись на танцпол.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что сегодня ты так шикарно выглядишь, — спустя какое-то время произнесла Лорен и сделала глоток.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил Луи и подмигнул ей. — Но я всегда красавчик.  
  
      Мальчик чувствовал сильное головокружение от алкоголя. И все чаще стал задаваться вопросом, почему никто не спросил про его возраст, потому что пока ему ещё не было восемнадцати. Возможно, продавцы просто не относили к этому правилу серьёзно. Так что Луи и Лорен танцевали и наслаждались происходящим.  
  
      Внезапно мальчик почувствовал, что кто-то подошёл к нему со спины и прикоснулся к бёдрам. Руки начали медленно скользить к его ягодицам, сжимая их. Луи в замешательстве обернулся и удивился: позади стояла Дженнифер.  
  
      — Джен! — воскликнул он.  
  
      — И снова здравствуйте! — с улыбкой сказала она и чуть сжала пальцы. — В этих джинсах твоя попка самая сексуальная. Прости, что вот так трогаю тебя, просто не могу удержаться, — прошептала она Луи на ухо. — Как тебе вечеринка? — кокетливо произнесла она и убрала прядь длинных каштановых волос за ухо. — Могу я угостить тебя выпивкой? — она указала на полупустой стаканчик.  
  
      — Думаю, для начала нужно допить это, — он мягко отверг ее предложение.  
  
      — Но после я куплю тебе ещё что-нибудь. Все, что захочешь, — настаивала она.  
  
      Мальчик не успел убрать стаканчик ото рта, как девушка тут же выбросила его.  
  
      — Подожди меня здесь, я вернусь буквально через минуту.  
  
      Тут к нему повернулась Лорен.  
  
      — И с каких это пор вы стали с ней так близки? Она тебе нравится?  
  
      — Ну, она хорошенькая, — ответил Луи.  
  
      Лорен промолчала. Атмосфера между ними сразу же изменилась.  
  
      — Как Элеонор? — Томлинсоном попытался сменить тему. К тому же, девушка могла знать что-нибудь о Брэндоне.  
  
      Черты ее лица заострились.  
  
      — Нормально. Иногда она грустит, ей тяжело справиться со всем этим, но чаще всего с ней все в порядке.  
  
      Луи кивнул. В этот же момент вернулась Дженнифер и протянула ему новый напиток.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил он, глядя на странную жидкость.  
  
      — Кое-что особенное для не менее значимого друга, — промурлыкала она. — Просто попробуй, — на вкус было не так уж и плохо, но уже после нескольких глотков Томлинсоном почувствовал себя пьяным. — Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, идём, — сказала Джен, взяла Луи за руку и потянула его в сторону комнат для отдыха, оставив Лорен позади.


	36. Глава 36: Вечеринка II

      Дженнифер привела Луи в одну из комнат для отдыха, усадила на диван в самом дальнем углу и села рядом. Привыкнув к темноте, мальчик заметил и других: кто-то тихо разговаривал, некоторые обнимались, другие даже целовались. Девушка приблизилась к нему.  
  
      — Как выпивка? — спросила она его и сделала глоток.  
  
      — Вкусно, мне нравится, — ответил он и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Могу я кое о чем тебя спросить? — поинтересовалась она и посмотрела ему в глаза. Джен была слишком близко, но он был так расслаблен, что совсем не возражал. — У тебя есть любимая девушка? — ее дыхание обожгло ему ухо. Томлинсон чуть не подавился своим напитком и тут же залился кашлем.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил он, но девушка повторять не стала.  
  
      Вместо этого она улыбнулась, отставила выпивку и сжала его колено. А после и вовсе прикоснулась к его лицу.  
  
      — Ты все прекрасно слышал, — низким голосом сказала Дженнифер и стала ещё ближе к Луи. Она опустила взгляд, прикусила нижнюю губу и вновь посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
      — Луи, — тихо начала она. — Ты только посмотри на себя, ты же такой красивый, — она нежно ласкала его по щеке.  
  
      Томлинсон точно не знал, было ли это из-за выпитого алкоголя, или это сама по себе такая ситуация, но ее прикосновения не были ему неприятны. Она прикоснулась к нему, а он даже не вздрогнул.  
  
      — Сегодня ты выглядишь особенно прекрасно.  
  
      Дженнифер была так близко, что Луи чувствовал ее дыхание на своём лице. Он вообще плохо реагировал, алкоголь сделал его сонным и уставшим, а музыка — спокойным. Дженнифер осторожно забрала стаканчик у него из рук и отставила как можно дальше, а после посмотрела в его серо-голубые глаза и правой рукой погладила по подбородку.  
  
      — Ты такой красивый, Луи, — она позволила себе прикоснуться к его нижней губе подушечкой большого пальца, тогда как сама не отводила от него взгляд.  
  
      Это был волшебный момент, и мальчик практически не мог двигаться. Внезапно девушка подалась вперёд и поцеловала его. Она прикоснулась своими губами к его и осторожно обняла за шею. Они были тёплыми и мягкими, и Луи мягко отвечал ей, обнимая за талию. И вообще не чувствовал отвращения. Неужели это от алкоголя?  
  
      «Сегодня здесь обязательно что-то произойдёт», — внезапно вспомнил он слова Нэйтана.  
  
      С Дженнифер было приятно, поэтому он положил ладони ей на бедра и продолжил отвечать на поцелуй. Однако в голове мысли буквально разбегались в разные стороны. Может, он вовсе не гей? Может, чувства к Гарри были всего лишь его воображением, выдумкой? Скорее всего, потому что сейчас ему было хорошо.  
  
      — Луи! — внезапно услышал он женский крик.  
  
      Томлинсон испугался и тут же убрал руки от Дженнифер. И посмотрел на стоявшую рядом с ними Элеонор, у которой от удивления были широко распахнуты глаза.  
  
      — Эль? — Луи тут же встал на ноги. Из-за большого количества выпитого алкоголя он терял равновесие.  
  
      — Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь? — кричала она на него.  
  
      В тот же момент Томлинсон понял, что наделал. Он чувствовал себя стыдливо и ужасно неправильно. Он даже попытался дотронуться до плеча подруги, но та вздрогнула и ударила его по руке.  
  
      — Это не то, что ты подумала, Эль, просто… — начал он, встретившись с ее потухшим и грустным взглядом.  
  
      Одинокая слезинка скатилась по ее щеке, когда она смотрела на него в ответ и не верила своим глазам  
  
      — Ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнула она, развернулась и убежала.  
  
      Луи уже хотел последовать за Элеонор, но Дженнифер схватила его за запястье и потянула обратно на диван. Вновь приблизившись к нему, она ещё раз поцеловала его.  
  
      — Оставь ее, — спокойно сказала она и погладила мальчика по волосам. — Она того не стоит. Только посмотри, как она кричала. Кому нужна такая девушка? Я намного лучше, — прошептала Дженнифер Луи на ухо, почти касаясь языком мочки. Она даже позволила себе скользнуть рукой к его промежности и ласково поцеловать в уголок губ.  
  
      Но тут в голове Луи что-то щелкнуло, и он оттолкнул ее.  
  
      — Прекрати! — он тут же встал с дивана. — Элеонор — моя лучшая подруга. И ей нехорошо, неужели ты не видишь?  
  
      Поведение Дженнифер расстроило его. К тому же он злился сам на себя из-за своего отвратительного поведения. О чем он только думал? Зачем вообще целовался с ней?  
  
      — Черт! — воскликнул Луи и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя пьяным, но встреча с Элеонор отрезвила его. Он только что совершил самую глупую и незрелую ошибку в своей жизни. Он отверг Колдер, хотя она была прекрасной девушкой, а потом целовался с Дженнифер на какой-то вечеринке. Мальчика бросало то в жар, то в холод, и он лихорадочно думал, что же ему делать. Но худшим из всего было то, что Джен была девушкой его друга! О чем он вообще думал?!  
  
      — А как же Тайлер? — внезапно спросил Луи, но она спокойно ответила на вопрос отказом.  
  
      — У нас с ним ничего серьёзного. Так, лёгкая интрижка, — голос Джен изменился, она звучала холодно и безэмоционально. Ее милая улыбка исчезла.  
  
      — Что? Ты серьёзно?  
  
      Она резко вскочила и закричала:  
  
      — Господи, Луи! Я всего лишь хотела повеселиться. Взгляни на себя! Ты ведёшь себя так, словно у вас с ней завтра свадьба. Ты ужасный зануда.  
  
      Луи тревожно взглянул на неё. Он не верил своим ушам: как отношение Дженнифер к нему могло так быстро измениться?  
  
      — Скажи, что ты не это имела в виду, — тихо сказал он.  
  
      Джен взяла со стола один из стаканчиков и презрительно посмотрела на Томлинсона.  
  
      — Да пошёл ты! — прошипела она. — Не нужно было тратить своё время на такого тормознутого тюфяка, как ты! — сказала она и, толкнув его, ушла, ни разу не обернувшись.  
  
      Луи был потрясён. Неужели люди могли так быстро изменить своё мнение о ком-то? Он не мог поверить в то, что Дженнифер за секунду превратилась в злую и грубую девушку. Ещё он ненавидел сам себя, потому что вёл себя на вечеринке абсолютно недостойно. Джен просто хотела с ним повеселиться? Воспользоваться им? Внезапно Томлинсон понял, почему Нэйтан так ее не любил. Она притворялась милой и симпатичной девушкой, лишь бы залезть ему в штаны. Это было ясно, как божий день.  
  
      Мальчик чувствовал себя несчастным. Он оставил стаканчик на подлокотнике и вышел из комнаты, надеясь как можно скорее найти Элеонор.


	37. Глава 37: Элеонор

      Когда Луи покинул комнату отдыха, вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Танцпол был переполнен людьми, и это мешало ему свободно передвигаться. Мальчик подошёл к бару и купил два стаканчика с простой водой, чтобы очистить затуманенный разум. Алкоголь был не самым лучшим решением в его жизни.  
  
      Луи набрал Элеонор, но она не ответила на звонок. Он потратил больше получаса на ее поиски, но так и не смог найти. Устав от толпы, он решил найти более тихое место и отдохнуть. Поднявшись наверх, он зашёл в маленькую комнатку, расположенную в конце коридора на третьем этаже. Мальчик закрыл глаза и прислушался к приглушённым звукам веселья.  
  
      Внезапно раздался стук приближающихся шагов. Открыв глаза, Луи увидел высокого мужчину, стоявшего в нескольких метрах от него.  
  
      — Привет? — знакомый голос заставил его сердце остановиться и забиться вновь. — Луи? — спросит он и подошёл ближе. — Это ты? Что ты тут делаешь? Разве ты не должен быть на вечеринке?  
  
      — Я хотел немного побыть в одиночестве, — быстро ответил мальчик.  
  
      — Тогда хорошо, — Гарри достал ключи. — У меня ещё много работы, поэтому, если ты не против, я пойду, — сказал он, указав в сторону своего кабинета, и ушёл. И Луи отпустил его, не смея идти следом. Он был уверен, что теперь учитель считает его сумасшедшим.  
  


***

  
      Спустя ещё какое-то время Томлинсон услышал ещё один мужской голос, но уже более агрессивный. Между воплями слышались женские крики. Несмотря на то, что грубый тон пугал его, он все равно решил посмотреть, что происходит. Дойдя до главной лестницы, он заглянул за угол. В конце коридора стояли Брэндон и Элеонор. И они спорили.  
  
      Парень казался огромным и грузным напротив ее сжавшейся хрупкой фигурки. Она прикрывала руками лицо, а Брэндон силой пытался их оттянуть. Он грубо хватал ее за запястья и оттаскивал в разные стороны.  
  
      — Мне больно! — взвизгнула девушка. — Пожалуйста, хватит, — она звучала отчаянно, но Брэндон не останавливался и, казалось, ещё больше впадал в ярость.  
  
      — Знаешь, кто ты, маленькая шлюха? Ты моя девушка, моя. Сколько раз я должен тебе это повторять? — его лицо было к ней слишком близко. — Когда ты перестанешь мне лгать? — кричал он. — Ты не имеешь права делать то, что тебе вздумается, — Брэндон грубо толкнул ее к стене и ударил по ближайшим шкафчикам кулаком.  
  
      Как только парень отпустил ее, Элеонор медленно сползла на пол. Парень крепко сжал ее запястья в правой руке и потянул на себя. Девушка плакала и вырывалась.  
  
      — Это не так. Я не твоя собственность! — кричала она, и ее голос дрожал от слез, когда она пыталась вырваться из его хватки.  
  
      Брэндон стоял перед ней на коленях, никак не реагируя на ее истерику.  
  
      — Тебе лучше делать то, что я тебе скажу, иначе твоему маленькому другу непоздоровится, — прошипел он.  
  
      Его тон испугал Луи. Мальчик никогда бы не встал между ними, но он просто обязан был хоть что-то сделать, прежде чем парень как-то навредит его подруге. И единственное, что пришло ему в голову, это попросить Гарри о помощи. Он быстро добрался до его кабинета и без стука открыл дверь.  
  
      — Гарри, пожалуйста, мне нужна твоя помощь! Брэндон и Элеонор поссорились, и я боюсь, как бы он не сделал ей больно. Пожалуйста, помоги.  
  
      Мужчина не стал задавать лишних вопросов, сразу же встал и последовал за Томлинсоном по коридору.  
  
      — Они там, — слабо выдал Луи и повернул за угол. И в этот самый момент он стал свидетелем того, как Брэндон ударил Элеонор по лицу.  
  
      Девушка вскрикнула от боли и попыталась сбежать от него.  
  
      — Прекрати сейчас же, — громко потребовал Гарри, подбежал к парню и тут же оттолкнул его от Эль, которая сидела на полу вся в слезах. — Немедленно оставь ее, — громко говорил мистер Стайлс, и, если бы тот так же разговаривал с Луи, мальчик бы наверняка испугался. Даже Брэндона это на секунду озадачило.  
  
      Пока мистер Стайлс отвлекал парня от Элеонор, Луи опустился на колени рядом с подругой и притянул ее к себе. Она прижалась к его груди и позволила погладить себя по волосам. Она всем телом дрожала от страха, рыдание было захлебывающимся, душераздирающим.  
  
      — Убери от меня свои руки, ублюдок! — яростно фыркнул Брэндон.  
  
      — Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне, — сказал Гарри. Он сделал несколько шагов и прижал парня к стене, схватив его за воротник, и тот больше не смог двигаться.  
  
      — Держись от меня подальше, пидор! — невнятно бормотал тот.  
  
      Парень был пьян и, возможно, под действием наркотиков. Сосуды в глазах лопнули, а лицо покраснело от гнева. Но Гарри молчал и ждал, когда тот успокоится.  
  
      Прошло ещё несколько минут, и Брэндон наконец замолчал.  
  
      — Как только я отпущу тебя, ты немедленно покинешь школу, иначе я вызову полицию, ясно? — тон учителя был громким и решительным.  
  
      — Это не твоё дело, — крикнул парень и сплюнул.  
  
      — Второй раз не повторяю, — четко сказал Гарри и поменял руки, чем сделал Брэндону больно.  
  
      Мужчина полностью контролировал ситуацию. Они смотрели друг на друга до тех пор, пока парень не опустил голову и наконец не сдался.  
  
      — Ладно, я понял. Я уйду.  
  
      Гарри ослабил хватку, но все ещё держал его в неудобной позе.  
  
      — Я помогу тебе, — резко сказал он и потащил Брэндона за собой.  
  
      Тот громко закричал, но мистер Стайлс уже вёл его вниз по лестнице. Но сначала он дал Луи знать, чтобы тот отвёл Элеонор в кабинет.  
  
      Девушка все ещё дрожала и плакала. Сев на диван, она продолжала хныкать, но, к удивлению Луи, не пыталась отстраниться, поэтому он погладить ее по волосам, хотя заговорить не решался.  
  
      Гарри вернулся минут через двадцать. Его волосы были грязными, а рубашка порванной.  
  
      — Брэндон как с цепи сорвался, когда я заставил его пройти к выходу. Охрана помогла мне удержать его на месте, пока я вызывал полицию, — затаив дыхание, рассказал он, пока мыл руки. — Пусть переночует в участке. Уверен, это пойдёт ему на пользу, — учитель вытер руки.  
  
      Подойдя к дивану, он присел на корточки перед Элеонор и Луи.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — мягко спросил он.  
  
      Девушка испуганно кивнула и вытерла слезы. Но вдруг она поставила руки на колени и опустила голову. Гарри слегка сжал ее руку и отошёл налить стакан воды, который потом поставил на журнальный столик.  
  
      — Большое вам спасибо за помощь, — всхлипнула она, но от Луи не отодвинулась.  
  
      — В первую очередь тебе стоит благодарить своего друга.  
  
      Элеонор посмотрела на Луи.  
  
      — Спасибо, — тихо сказала она.  
  
      Томлинсон поцеловал ее в висок и осторожно обнял.  
  
      — Все хорошо.  
  
      Через какое-то время девушка смогла успокоиться, выпрямилась и сделала глоток воды. И прежде, чем покинуть кабинет, Луи обернулся.  
  
      — Спасибо, Гар… Эм, мистер Стайлс, — мальчик покраснел, но учитель только улыбнулся.  
  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, Луи, — ответил он и кивнул.


	38. Глава 38: На детской площадке

      Луи взял Элеонор за руку и провёл через толпу. Танцпол был всё также полон людей, громко играла музыка, и воздух вокруг был жарким и спёртым. От запаха пота и алкоголя становилось нечем дышать. Большинство из присутствующих были нещадно пьяны. Если бы пару часов назад Томлинсон не остановился, то был бы среди этой безвольной толпы.  
  
      И, выбравшись на улицу и вдохнув свежего воздуха, он почувствовал радостное облегчение. Ветер дул и гнал по ночному небу тёмные облака.  
  
      — Я скучала по тебе, — вдруг сказала Элеонор.  
  
      — Я тоже, — ответил Луи.  
  
      Между тем начал моросить дождь. Но, когда ребята добрались до парка, он пошёл сильнее. Им пришлось задуматься об укрытии, чтобы полностью не промокнуть. У Луи возникла одна идея, и они побежали прямо до игровой площадки, находящейся около парка. Они спрятались в небольшом деревянном доме, в котором часто играли дети. Несмотря на то, что он был узким, всё равно был способен вместить их двоих. Они присели на крошечную скамью.  
  
      За считанные минуты небо стало ещё темнее, вскоре вдалеке послышался гром, и началась гроза. Элеонор вздрогнула. На ней не было ничего, кроме джинсов и тонкого шёлкового топа. Луи протянул ей свой джемпер. Она улыбнулась и с радостью накинула его на плечи, просунув руки в рукава.  
  
      — Прости за то, что обидел тебя, — попытался начать разговор Луи.  
  
      Возможно, сейчас было не самое подходящее для этого время, но он хотел, чтобы девушка вновь стала частью его жизни, потому что ему её не хватало. И она заслуживала знать правду о том, почему он на самом деле отверг её, так что, возможно, сегодня между ними многое прояснится.  
  
      — Я не хотел, — голос Луи был едва слышен. — Пожалуйста, поговори со мной.  
  
      Элеонор поставила локти на стол, посмотрела на корявую и шершавую поверхность и принялась отковыривать маленькие деревянные щепки.  
  
      — Я… Я так много выпил… Ты же знаешь, я не любитель алкоголя. Может, прозвучит глупо, но я сам не понимаю, почему так поступил, — Луи покачал головой. — Это ужасно. И вся вечеринка — полный кошмар.  
  
      Мальчик посмотрел на подругу, надеясь дождаться от неё хоть какой-нибудь реакции. Девушка отвернулась, не в силах сдержать слёз, текущих по щекам. Томлинсон приблизился к ней и попытался взять её за руку. Элеонор всхлипнула и прилегла на его плечо. Дождь монотонно барабанил по крыше маленького дома, а ветер издавал страшные свистящие звуки.  
  
      — Дело не только в том, что произошло сегодня, — начала она. Подняв голову и отстранившись от плеча Луи, она отсела на другой конец скамьи, подняла колени и обняла их. — Мне стыдно за своё поведение, — призналась Элеонор. — Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать о Брэндоне, — она на секунду запнулась. — Он мой бывший парень.  
  
      — Что? — выпалил Луи. — Ты шутишь?  
  
      Девушка покачала головой.  
  
      — Мы встречались год назад, — объяснила она. — И поначалу он казался истинным джентльменом. Дарил цветы, устраивал романтические свидания, смотрел только те фильмы, которые хотела я, был вежлив с другими. Это меня и поражало. Ради меня он даже курить бросил, что говорило только об одном — он готов был измениться ради меня, — девушка тяжело вздохнула. — Это было прекрасно, но я должна была сразу понять, что это не вечно. Спустя два месяца я узнала, что он употребляет наркотики. Он клялся, что бросит, и казалось, что так оно и есть, пока однажды я не увидела его продающим эту гадость моему близкому другу. Он обещал, что прекратит, обещал, но не сдержал слова. И каждый раз, когда я поднимала эту тему, он злился, очень злился.  
  
      — Он когда-нибудь… Ты понимаешь?.. Эм, бил тебя?  
  
      — Нет, и пальцем не трогал. До сегодняшнего дня, — ответила Элеонор и прикоснулась к щеке, которая всё ещё была красной от удара.  
  
      Луи потёр онемевшие от холода руки. Элеонор сняла его тёмно-синий джемпер и протянула обратно. Одевшись, он жестом поманил девушку к себе. Она села между его ног и откинулась спиной на грудь. Луи обнял её так, чтобы им двоим было тепло.  
  
      — Мы часто ссорились из-за его зависимости. Он обещал измениться, но этого не происходило, поэтому я решила бросить его. И, видимо, он не смог смириться с разрывом, — грустно заметила она. — Поначалу он пытался удержать меня, обещал измениться, если я дам ему ещё один шанс, но я не поверила ни единому слову. Естественно, когда я разговаривала другими с парнями, он злился, угрожал им. Буквально за пару дней он изменился до неузнаваемости, стал ещё более грубым и жестоким, чем раньше. Брэндон всегда был плохим, но после нашего расставания стало только хуже, а с тех пор, как ты пришёл к нам в школу, всё стало ещё отвратительнее.  
  
      Элеонор взяла Луи за руку.  
  
      — Брэндон ненавидел тебя с первого дня. Он сказал, что ни на шаг тебя ко мне не подпустит, но я твёрдо решила, что не позволю ему распоряжаться своей жизнью.  
  
      — Это да, первые недели шли пустые угрозы, пока в один прекрасный день он не избил меня, — признался парень.  
  
      — Что? — Элеонор казалась шокированной и неожиданно вскочила, чтобы посмотреть Луи прямо в глаза.  
  
      — Он велел мне держаться от тебя подальше, что я, естественно, не сделал. Так что он дождался меня после тренировки и…  
  
      — Он правда это сделал? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Поначалу мне было всё равно, а потом ты перестала со мной разговаривать, и я думал, что это навсегда.  
  
      — Ох, — выдохнула она. — Прости меня. Но теперь я знаю, почему ты ходил весь в ссадинах и синяках.  
  
      — Не стоит, теперь я в порядке, — сказал Томлинсон.  
  
      — Знаешь, я никак не могла поговорить с тобой. Да, ты обидел меня, мне было грустно, больно, но основной причиной, по которой я тебя избегала, был Брэндон. Я так скучала по тебе. Даже несмотря на то, что ты не хотел встречаться со мной. Я правда хотела вновь начать с тобой общаться, но он… он…  
  
      Девушка не нашла в себе силы продолжить и заплакала. Луи обнял её и вновь притянул к себе.  
  
      — Он сказал, что прибьёт тебя, если мы не перестанем общаться. Я не хотела, не хотела, чтобы ты страдал. Не хотела, чтобы из-за меня тебя избивали, поэтому решила держаться от тебя как можно дальше, — она медленно подняла голову. — Но, когда он увидел, что на вечеринке ты вновь разговариваешь со мной, он потерял над собой контроль. В ту ночь он что-то принял и так много пил… Мне было страшно. Не знаю, что он бы со мной сделал, если бы не ты…  
  
      Элеонор не смогла закончить фразу. Слёзы дорожками текли по её щекам, всё её тело дрожало. Луи позволял ей плакать, пока не станет лучше, и осторожно обнимал за плечи. Гроза снаружи разбушевалась в полную силу.


	39. Глава 39: Признание

      Луи чувствовал себя виноватым. И он твёрдо решил рассказать правду. Он хотел признаться девушке в том, главной причиной его отказа был он сам.  
  
      Он вздохнул:  
  
      — Я тоже должен тебе кое-что рассказать.  
  
      Элеонор отпрянула от груди друга и выпрямилась.  
  
      — Ты нервничаешь, — заметила она и мягко коснулась его плеча.  
  
      Луи кивнул и, прочистив горло, заговорил:  
  
      — Я хочу рассказать тебе, почему именно я тебя отверг. Но прежде, чем я начну, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что ты самый прекрасный человек на земле. Ты смешная, красивая и заботливая, я не заслуживаю тебя.  
  
      Элеонор опустила взгляд, но улыбнулась.  
  
      — Ты была рядом со мной с первого дня, и я благодарен тебе за это. И я люблю тебя, но как друга. И дело не в тебе, — ещё раз повторил Луи и вздохнул.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя неловко и неуверенно, всё пытался подобрать правильные слова. Какова будет её реакция? Что она скажет ему?  
  
      — Эль, мне… Кхм, мне кажется, что… мне не нравятся девушки, — Томлинсон едва мог поверить в то, что сейчас сказал. — Я знаю, тебя расстроил тот факт, что я целовался с Дженнифер, но я не хотел этого, честно. Это самый ужасный и глупый поступок, который я когда-либо совершал. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, но, поверь мне, это была ошибка. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидела меня. Просто проблема в том, что девушки не вызывают во мне никакого желания. Я ничего не чувствую. Только, пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня, — Луи вытер глаза рукавом джемпера и взглянул на подругу. Эта ситуация сводила его с ума.  
  
      Элеонор несколько секунд молча смотрела на него. А после крепко обняла.  
  
      — Я не могу ненавидеть тебя, — прошептала она. — Прости за всё, что я тебе говорила, но я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя.  
  
      Сердце Луи билось, словно сумасшедшее.  
  
      — Прости, что сразу тебе ничего не рассказал. Я просто не мог. И мне жаль, что я не могу дать тебе то, в чём ты так нуждаешься. Правда жаль, — сказал Луи. Он чувствовал, как слезинка упала на щеку и покатилась к подбородку.  
  
      Элеонор взяла его за руку.  
  
      — Почему ты мне раньше всё не рассказал? — спросила она.  
  
      — Не знаю, — проговорил парень. — Мне требовалось время, чтобы понять: я действительно так себя ощущаю, или это лишь навязчивая идея. И, если честно, я боялся твоей реакции. Я боялся потерять тебя… и твою дружбу.  
  
      — Ох, Лу, ты всё ещё мой лучший друг. Я думала, что просто не интересую тебя, но теперь я всё знаю и многое встало на свои места, — голос девушки звучал спокойно. — Я не хочу терять тебя, ты действительно очень важен для меня.  
  
      — Скажи мне, между нами что-то изменилось? Я хочу сказать… Теперь ты всё знаешь. И многое из сказанного может показаться странным, — Луи сначала показал на себя, затем на Элеонор и обратно.  
  
      Девушка пожала плечами.  
  
      — Теперь я знаю правду, так что не переживай. Ты был и остаёшься моим лучшим другом, и я не переживу, если потеряю тебя.  
  
      Луи откашлялся.  
  
      — Не уверен, можно ли об этом спрашивать, не задев тебя. Я просто… Ты… Я всё ещё нравлюсь тебе или?..  
  
      — Да, — ответила Элеонор. — Знаю, звучит странно, но, думаю, после сегодняшнего разговора я смогу со всем этим справиться, — её щеки залил румянец, и она подняла взгляд. — Луи, мне хорошо с тобой, и, может, тебе это неприятно, а мой вопрос кажется странным, но могу я иногда обнимать и прикасаться к тебе? Возможно, тебе это не понравится, ведь я девушка… Я хочу сказать, что…  
  
      Луи улыбнулся подруге и обнял её.  
  
      — Ты можешь обнимать меня, когда хочешь и сколько хочешь. Я не против. Просто, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ничего большего между нами не получится.  
  
      — Я найду в себе силы принять это, — кивнула она. — Уверена, что смогу преодолеть это, и спустя какое-то время мне станет лучше.  
  
      Луи кивнул.  
  
      — Ты мне дорога, и я переживаю за тебя. Но если ты вдруг решишь, что не хочешь и не можешь со мной общаться, я пойму. Мне жаль, что я сразу тебе всё не рассказал.  
  
      — Не извиняйся. Я понимаю, похоже, было тяжело принять себя таким, какой ты есть. И, поверь мне, со мной всё будет хорошо.  
  
      — Спасибо, ты лучшая, — ответил Луи, обнял подругу и поцеловал её в щёку. — И не беспокойся о Брэндоне. Мистер Стайлс уверил, что больше с ним проблем не будет.  
  
      Элеонор попыталась улыбнуться.  
  
      — Он хороший, согласен?  
  
      — Абсолютно, — ответил Луи и почувствовал, как лицо и шею обдало жаром. — Кстати, тебе лучше прижаться ко мне. Ты замёрзла, а я сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время мы сможем выйти отсюда.  
  
      Элеонор кивнула и вновь обняла друга. Какое-то время они молча наблюдали за крупными каплями, падавшими на промокшую землю.  
  
      — Только, пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай обо мне. Стэн и ты — единственные, кто знает. Я даже не уверен, что готов всё рассказать семье, — попросил её Луи.  
  
      Элеонор приблизилась и поцеловала друга в щёку.  
  
      — Ты можешь доверять мне. Я никогда никому не расскажу. Если тебе вдруг захочется с кем-нибудь поговорить, то не стесняйся. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.  
  
      Томлинсон коснулся губами её лба.  
  
      — Ты лучшая, — радостно повторил он.  
  
      Было что-то чудесное в том, что они вновь начали общаться.


	40. Глава 40: Любовная записка

      В понедельник утром по дороге в школу Луи встретил Тайлера и Нэйтона и тут же почувствовал острый прилив вины. Он сомневался: стоит рассказывать другу, что произошло на вечеринке, или нет. В том, что случилось, не было его инициативы, к тому же, если бы не алкоголь, ничего из этого и не произошло.  
  
      — Луи! Эй, Лу!  
  
      Томлинсон обернулся и увидел подбегавшую к нему Элеонор. Она обняла парня за шею и оставила легкий поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
      Нэйтан удивлённо вскинул бровями.  
  
      — Я что-то пропустил? — спросил он.  
  
      — Не твоё дело! — ответила за Луи Элеонор. Нэйтан закатил глаза, но промолчал.  
  
      Приблизившись к классному кабинету, Томлинсон заметил, как Гарри, стоя в нескольких метрах от двери, разговаривал с парочкой школьниц: Надин и её высокомерными подружками. Луи едва сдерживал себя, потому что они, грубые и недружелюбные, были ему неприятны.  
  
      От этого Томлинсона охватило холодное неприятное чувство. Было ли это ревностью? Или вся проблема в том, что с учителем разговаривали именно эти девушки? Внезапно взгляд мистера Стайлса всего на пару секунд остановился на Луи, и тот мгновенно залился краской. Учитель одним кивком подозвал его к себе.  
  
      Луи задыхался от часто трепещущего сердца и готов был дорого заплатить, лишь бы никто этого не услышал. Он нервно одёрнул свитер и подошёл к Гарри. Надин и другие девушки окинули его презрительным взглядом, из-за чего Томлинсон почувствовал себя крошечным и уязвимым.  
  
      — Луи, зайди ко мне во время обеденного перерыва, — попросил учитель.  
  
      — Ладно, — невнятно буркнул парень, потому что девушки пристально на него смотрели. Несмотря на просьбу Гарри, тот как можно скорее хотел отсюда уйти.  
  
      Мистер Стайлс быстро кивнул и продолжил разговор с девушками.  
  
      Что только что сейчас произошло? Луи даже не знал, радоваться или нет. Зачем учитель вообще пригласил его к себе в кабинет? И почему намеренно сделал это при других? Совпадение, или в этом есть какой-то тайный смысл? Луи нервно взъерошил волосы и вошёл в класс. Может, у мужчины проблемы из-за прошлых выходных? Луи был настолько погружён в мысли о Гарри, что не заметил, как столкнулся с Элеонор.  
  
      — Прости, — пробормотал он, проходя мимо.  
  
      Элеонор последовала за ним к его парте.  
  
      — Так это он тебе нравится? — прошептала она ему на ухо и слегка толкнула в бок.  
  
      Откуда она узнала? Что, если и другие это заметили? Тогда дело плохо. Но Луи на её вопрос лишь пожал плечами. Элеонор улыбнулась и взъерошила другу волосы. Мистер Стайлс вошёл в кабинет, и она тут же соскользнула со стола. Луи бросил на неё короткий взгляд, а девушка подмигнула ему и слегка улыбнулась.  
  
      Как Томлинсон ни старался, но сосредоточиться на теме урока не получалось. Всё, о чем он мог думать, это обеденная встреча с Гарри. Время тянулось бесконечно долго, голова раскалывалась, и Луи хотел, чтобы эта пытка поскорее закончилась. И вот, когда все его друзья отправились отдыхать, он спешил наверх, в кабинет учителя. Потная ладонь неприятно скользнула по ручке двери.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Луи, хорошо, что ты зашёл, — дружелюбно поприветствовал его мужчина, наливая себе чашку кофе.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — ответил парень, всё ещё теснясь рядом с дверным проёмом. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось обнять мистера Стайлса, почувствовать прикосновение его тёплых рук к своему телу.  
  
      — Присаживайся.  
  
      Мужчина указал на стул рядом со своим столом. Луи опустился и внимательно посмотрел на человека с беспорядочной копной кудрявых волос. Он почувствовал сильное разочарование, когда в итоге учитель заговорил о Брэндоне и об инциденте на вечеринке в целом. Ни слова о них двоих. Как он вообще мог предположить, что Гарри захочет поговорить с ним на личные темы?!  
  
      — Брэндон вернётся в школу в следующем месяце, — начал мистер Стайлс. — Полиция не считает нужным задерживать его на более длительный срок без каких-либо доказательств. Думаю, стоит сообщить обо всём директору, — он замолчал и сделал большой глоток из кружки. — Нам будут нужны ты и Элеонор, чтобы свидетельствовать против Брэндона. Выяснилось, что он неоднократно нарушал закон, поэтому будет поставлен вопрос об его исключении, если такое ещё раз повторится, — объяснил учитель. — Что думаешь по этому поводу?  
  
      Если бы только Гарри знал, что Луи его совершенно не слушал, то он бы в нём разочаровался.  
  
      — Луи? — мистер Стайлс прервал бурный поток мыслей. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Томлинсон уставился на своего учителя, не проронив ни слова. Его сердце разрывалось на части, как он мог этого не замечать?  
  
      «Нет, я не в порядке! Неужели вы не видите, как я страдаю? Я так сильно скучаю по вам. После первой нашей встречи я не могу перестать думать о вас каждую секунду, минуту, час, день! Вы — моя первая мысль, когда я просыпаюсь, и последняя, прежде чем я всё-таки заставляю себя заснуть. Я так скучаю по вам! Так сильно, что мне становится от этого больно. И, пригласив меня к себе в кабинет, вы хотели, чтобы я сказал, что Брэндон — мудак? Серьёзно?»  
  
      Луи хотел выкрикнуть все эти слова, чтобы Гарри знал, но не мог. Ужасно.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, — солгал он.  
  
      — Тогда ты сможешь помочь нам? — вновь спросил учитель.  
  
      Луи кивнул.  
  
      — Спасибо. Завтра я спрошу то же самое у Элеонор и скажу тебе, если она согласится. Думаю, миссис Клив будет рада вашему решению, — сказал Гарри и потянулся к телефону.  
  
      Он покинул кабинет, чтобы сделать один короткий звонок. Какое-то время Луи сидел в одиночестве и учитель всё не возвращался. Радостное предвкушение от встречи с мужчиной было полностью испорчено. И теперь хотелось как можно скорее покинуть кабинет и вдоволь наесться со своими друзьями. Если Гарри больше ни о чём с ним поговорить не хотел, тогда есть ли смысл сидеть тут и ждать?  
  
      Луи встал и собрался уходить, как заметил стопку самоклеящихся стикеров рядом с клавиатурой. И тут возникла безумная идея. Всё произошло так быстро, что парень даже не успел решить, хорошо это или плохо. Он осторожно оторвал один листок, взял карандаш и написал небольшое послание. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди, пока Томлинсон складывал записку и прятал её под клавиатуру. Взяв сумку, он выскочил из кабинета.  
  


***

  
      Луи никак не мог перестать думать об оставленном им послании. Что, если это было ошибкой? Как отреагирует на Гарри? Обозлится? Проигнорирует? Внутренний голос уверял, что такого не должно случиться, однако свой поступок Луи всё равно расценивал, как самый глупый и необдуманный в своей жизни. Томлинсон уже решил вернуться обратно в кабинет и забрать записку, но опоздал. За дверью слышался приглушённый голос. Зачем он вообще это сделал? Ужасная ошибка, унизительная и глупая, но пути назад не было. Слишком поздно что-либо менять.  
  


***

  
      Следующие недели прошли без каких-либо изменений. Мистер Стайлс относился к нему, как раньше. В сердце Луи прокрался лучик надежды, что учитель никогда и не находил его записки. Может, он выбросил её, так и не открыв? Было бы прекрасно, потому что сам Луи сделать этого так и не смог. Он постоянно думал о листочке, оставленном под клавиатурой. Стэн как лучший друг пытался убедить Луи в том, что тот должен забыть об учителе. Но как? Несмотря на то, что парень был его лучшим другом, слушать его советы было уже невыносимо. Постоянные «он твой учитель» и «ты не можешь что-либо от него требовать» раздражали. Луи совсем не это мечтал услышать.  
  
      Даже лёжа в постели, он всё никак не мог перестать думать об этом. А вдруг Стэн прав? Что, если мистер Стайлс жалеет о том, что сделал на выходных? Он бы стал так же помогать другим своим ученикам? А может, Луи неправильно понял и принял ситуацию?  
  
      Но, каким бы идиотским ни было положение, не думать о мужчине он не мог. И делал это каждый день, каждую минуту, каждую секунду своей жизни. Он мысленно возвращался к учителю даже тогда, когда смотрел фильмы со своими младшими сёстрами, помогал маме на кухне, ходил в школу, решал контрольные работы, гулял с друзьями. И каждый раз, когда он встречал Гарри, его сердце радостно трепетало, однако вдали от мужчины становилось до тошноты больно. Луи потерял аппетит, а большую часть свободного времени проводил дома. Единственным увлечением, к которому он ещё не потерял интерес, был футбол.  
  
      Луи часто оставался один. И, конечно же, семья и друзья не могли не заметить такие разительные перемены. Он не мог их обманывать, но и признаться в чувствах к учителю тоже не мог, поэтому держал всё в секрете. Элеонор старалась помочь ему, но даже ей он не решался рассказать о симпатии к мистеру Стайлсу. Единственным, кто всё знал, был Стэн.  
  
      — Луи, ты одержим им. И это уже не смешно, — сказал он своему другу во время шестого телефонного звонка на этой неделе.  
  
      — А я и не говорил, что шучу, — огрызнулся Томлинсон.  
  
      Стэн повысил голос:  
  
      — Луи! Только послушай себя. Ты изменился, и это очень плохо.  
  
      — Не твоё дело!  
  
      — Возьми себя в руки. Ты тратишь своё время на то, чего тебе никогда не получить. Он твой учитель, посмотри правде в глаза.  
  
      — Но мне плохо без него, — едва ли не скулил Луи. — Я правда скучаю.  
  
      — Ты его даже не знаешь!.. Луи, ты мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, но с каждым разом всё становится только хуже. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе. Пусть твоя семья поможет тебе, — не выдержал он.  
  
      — Не могу, — Луи шмыгнул носом. — Не могу.  
  
      Впервые в жизни Томлинсон переживал то, что все называли таким красивым словом «любовь». Однако это оказалось жестоким, душащим и опустошающим чувством, которое никуда не исчезало. Боль в душе только усиливалась, Луи становилось лишь хуже. Ему было трудно сосредоточиться на занятиях. Работая над сочинениями для мистера Стайлса, он находился на грани истерики.


	41. Глава 41: Ответ

      Следующие дни Луи было тяжело на чём-то сконцентрироваться. Он не мог ни есть, ни спать, стал плохо учиться. Пытался выбросить Гарри из головы, но сделать это было невозможно. Мужчина словно игнорировал его, так что парень решил, что выходные были случайным совпадением, которое он неправильно понял.  
  
      В конце недели Гарри вернул ученикам проверенные сочинения. У Луи было не всё так плохо, но лучше от этого не стало. Ему нужен был хоть какой-нибудь знак от мужчины, будь то улыбка, кивок — хоть что-нибудь. Луи чувствовал себя идиотом. Чего он вообще ожидал? Гарри больше не пригласит его к себе домой, возможно, никогда не позовёт в свой кабинет. С чего он вообще взял, что может понравиться одному из самых красивых и привлекательных людей на земле? Всё, что было раньше — не больше, чем простая выдумка и иллюзия.  
  
      Вечером Томлинсон всё-таки решился открыть свою работу. Он был твёрдо намерен сосредоточиться на учебе и тем самым вытеснить Гарри из головы. От мыслей о нём становилось только хуже, а школа была важнее, чем нереальные мечты о недосягаемом человеке.  
  
      Листая страницы, Луи не сразу заметил, как из тетради выпал небольшой листок. Все его намерения разом рухнули, стоило в самом конце прочитать имя «Гарри». Сердце бешено стучало в груди, пульс участился, и парень едва различал буквы, расплывшиеся перед его глазами. Предвкушение и возбуждение слилось с необузданным страхом. Лицо пылало, когда Луи всё-таки решился развернуть маленькое послание.  
  
 ****

_**Здравствуй, Луи!** _   
_**Я нашёл твою записку на своём столе. Прошу прийти ко мне в кабинет завтра около половины шестого.** _   
_**Гарри** _

****  
  
Луи читал эти строки снова и снова, но вместо радости его охватили волны неуверенности. Глаза наполнились слезами, стоило представить самый наихудший сценарий развития событий, если они всё-таки встретятся. Что, если мужчина скажет держаться от него подальше? Или то, что он ошибся? Луи оставил бумажку и вцепился руками в волосы.  
  
      Всю ночь он не мог заснуть, часами ворочаясь из стороны сторону, потому что мрачные думы никак не хотели его покидать. Одна лишь мысль о встрече с мистером Стайлсом сводила с ума. Луи боялся. Что скажет ему Гарри? Будет ли он злиться? Или расстроится? Уснуть парню удалось только глубокой ночью, и на свои вопросы он так и не нашёл ответов.


	42. Глава 42: Неожиданные чувства

      Наутро Луи чувствовал себя уставшим. И всем из его окружения было ясно, что эта ночь была для него беспокойной. В школьном туалете Томлинсон решил взглянуть на себя в зеркало и заметил, как отвратительно сегодня выглядел. Его лицо было бледным, круги под глазами делали вид ещё более усталым и больным.  
  
      Оставалось не так много времени до того, как Луи придётся подняться к Гарри в кабинет, поэтому привести себя в порядок ему не удалось. Проходя по коридору, он нервничал, как никогда в жизни.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — прошептал Луи, войдя в кабинет. Он не мог объяснить внезапную смену своего голоса.  
  
      — Привет. Подожди меня буквально пару минут, — ответил Гарри, указав на диван.  
  
      Томлинсон оставил сумку на полу и сел, нервно натянув рукава свитера до кончиков пальцев. Он находился здесь не больше пары минут, а уже был готов разразиться в истерике. И его переживания только усилились, когда Гарри поставил стул напротив него. Почему бы ему просто не сесть рядом на диване? Он сделал это намеренно, чтобы отдалиться. Плохой знак, очень плохой. Мужчина наклонился вперёд, поставил локти на колени и сцепил пальцы в замок. Луи медленно поднял голову, и в этот момент учитель вскинул волосами и прочистил горло.  
  
      — Спасибо, что пришёл.  
  
      Луи поджал губы. Его руки дрожали, он чувствовал, как неприятно стучал пульс в области шеи. Мужчина внимательно смотрел на него, вот только парень не находил в себе сил сделать то же самое.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что я оставил записку, — быстро проговорил Луи. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и медленно потёр глаза, чуть наклонившись вперёд. — Это была ошибка, и я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я понимаю всю абсурдность ситуации и вообще не должен был этого делать, — выпалил он.  
  
      Учитель серьёзно посмотрел на Луи и покачал головой.  
  
      — Это не ошибка, — спокойно сказал он, но в то же время не улыбался, а черты его лица не стали мягче. — Увидев твою записку, я твёрдо решил её игнорировать, потому что считал, что это неправильно, — он сделал паузу. — Я думал, что так быть не должно, — повторил он, и серебряное кольцо на его среднем пальце блеснуло. Затем он вновь встряхнул волосами и чуть опустил взгляд.  
  
      — Вы… Вы думаете, что это неправильно? — робко переспросил Луи.  
  
      Гарри уточнил:  
  
      — Да, Луи, это неправильно. Очень, очень неправильно. Ты мой ученик, а я твой учитель, — он склонил голову. — И это ухудшает ситуацию.  
  
      Затем мистер Стайлс встал, опёрся руками на подоконник и устремил взгляд в окно. Дождь на улице усилился, ветер сгибал ветви деревьев. Луи не знал, что ему делать и что говорить. Слова мужчины задели его. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как сильно могут ранить чьи-то фразы. Луи вновь ощутил эту невероятную пустоту внутри, а дыра в душе горела и пекла. В этот момент всё, чего он так боялся, исполнилось. Луи горько пожалел, что оставил послание. Это был самый глупый, необдуманный и детский поступок в его жизни. Он был близок к слезам, смотря на отвёрнувшийся силуэт Гарри. Тот все ещё стоял у окна и не смотрел на него.  
  
      Вдруг, не сказав ни слова, Стайлс подошёл к своему столу и открыл верхний ящик.  
  
      — Ты помнишь это?  
  
      Учитель показал Луи фотографию, которую тот нашёл под тумбочкой в доме Гарри несколько недель назад. Воспоминания о тех выходных причиняли ему нестерпимую боль. Зачем мистер Стайлс так мучил его?  
  
      — Здесь мы на горнолыжном курорте около двух лет назад, — мужчина показал на человека, стоявшего рядом с ним. У того были короткие каштановые волосы, добрые глаза и широкая улыбка. — Это Даниэль, — объяснил он и, оставив рамку на столе, скрестил руки. — Он был моим парнем. И год назад погиб в автокатастрофе.  
  
      Луи внимательно смотрел на Гарри, пытаясь подобрать слова. Но какие? И что сейчас происходит? У его учителя был партнёр? Зачем он всё это ему говорил?  
  
      — Когда ты рассказал мне про отца, я понял, что ты чувствовал. Ужасно больно терять того, кого ты так сильно любишь.  
  
      Гарри убрал фотографию обратно в ящик, затем вернулся и сел уже рядом с Луи на диван. Он что-то достал из переднего кармана джинсов.  
  
      — Это твоя записка, — сказал он, протянув Луи немного помятый жёлтый листок.  
  
      Томлинсон хотел тут же спрятать её, но мужчина слегка коснулся его руки, прося остановиться.  
  
      — Не убирай, а посмотри, пожалуйста.  
  
      Взгляд Гарри был мягким, но выражение лица не потеряло своей серьёзности, из-за чего Луи задрожал. Он развернул листок и узнал свой почерк. Однако внизу было ещё что-то написано. Одно короткое предложение, которое он не оставлял.  
  


**_Я чувствую то же самое. Гарри_ **

  
  
      Записка в его руках дрожала. Парень резко перевёл взгляд на Гарри, не веря своим глазам. Луи читал это снова и снова, медленно осознавая смысл написанных слов. Он уже не мог сдерживать слёзы, из-за которых в глазах горело и щипало. Они стекали по его щекам и оставляли на вороте свитера мокрые капли.  
  
      — Это шутка? — истерично выдохнул Томлинсон и отложил записку. Как учитель смог быть таким жестоким, он издевался над ним?  
  
      — Нет, Луи, я абсолютно серьёзно, — спокойно ответил мужчина. Он смотрел на Луи пронзительным взглядом, и его зелёные глаза казались красивыми, как никогда раньше.  
  
      — Но вы сказали… Сказали, что это неправильно… Я-я не знаю, — нервно всхлипнул Томлинсон. И тут же спрятал лицо в ладонях, поддавшись рыданиям, не в силах закончить фразу.  
  
      Гарри осторожно прикоснулся к плечу ученика и сжал его.  
  
      — Я чувствую то же самое. И это правда, хотя я не могу это объяснить, — глубокий и тихий голос успокаивал, а прикосновение оживляло бабочек в животе. — Я знаю, что это неправильно, но иногда чувства не поддаются никакие законам и канонам общества. Я пытался забыть о тебе, но не смог.  
  
      Гарри обнял Луи и притянул ближе к себе. Тот опустил голову ему на грудь и судорожно выдохнул. Тепло, исходящее от мужчины, и его прикосновения казались нереальными, но вскоре Томлинсон смог полностью успокоиться, слушая размеренное биение чужого сердца. Он слушал эти тихие стуки и спокойное дыхание, и его собственное постепенно замедлялось. Знакомый запах ванили дурманил голову. И Луи не думал о том, что делает. Он просто обнял Гарри за талию, прижался к нему и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Мужчина легко поцеловал его в волосы.  
  
      Они сидели в полной тишине, только снаружи завывал ветер, а дождь барабанил по стеклу, оставляя на нём капли. Словами не описать всё то, что чувствовал Луи в этот момент. И молчание между ними прервал телефонный звонок. Томлинсон со вздохом отстранился и достал мобильный из сумки.  
  
      — Луи, дорогой, ты где? Я приготовила ужин, думала, что ты будешь около шести.  
  
      — Ой, мам, прости. Я заработался в библиотеке и совсем забыл о времени, — Луи густо покраснел. Он второй раз солгал маме, и ему было стыдно. — Через полчаса буду дома, не переживай, — сказал он ей и повесил трубку.  
  
      Странно, но чувство теплоты и уюта, которое он испытывал несколько секунд назад, куда-то испарилось. Это было похоже на сон, который постепенно рассеивался, однако это чувство вернулось, стоило Гарри вновь подойти ближе. Он улыбнулся и ещё раз обнял Луи, тот обхватил его руками за талию и тоже прижал к себе. Ему не хотелось уходить, но другого выхода не было.  
  


***

  
      Когда Луи вернулся домой, его мама была в очень приподнятом настроении. Она рассказала детям, что через пару дней будет официально работать в Манчестерской больнице, кроме того, она подыскала небольшой домик в Холмс-Чапел. Если арендодатель отдаст предпочтение семье Томлинсонов, то они смогут переехать туда уже через несколько недель. И это было прекрасной новостью.  
  
      После обеда Луи и Физзи помогли маме убраться на кухне. Как только брат с сестрой остались одни, девочка подошла к Луи и обняла.  
  
      — Ни за что не поверю, что ты сегодня задержался в школе из-за уроков. Ну же, как её зовут? — дразняще спросила она.  
  
      — Слушай, я правда был занят в школе! — дерзко произнёс Луи.  
  
      Физзи улыбнулась и игриво подтолкнула его.  
  
      — Что же, называй её, как хочешь, мишка Бу.  
  
      Она подмигнула Луи и вышла из кухни.  
  
      Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату, он кое о чём задумался. Теперь ему постоянно придётся лгать о том, где он, с кем и чем занимается. Ложась в постель, парень достал записку и развернул её.  
  
 ****

Гарри, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: я не могу перестать думать о вас, независимо от того, где я нахожусь и чем занимаюсь. Я стесняюсь сказать вам об этом лично, поэтому решил пойти другим путём. Возможно, эта записка — самое глупое, что я когда-либо делал в этой жизни, но, надеюсь, это стоит того, чтобы рискнуть. Если моё письмо покажется вам оскорбительным, просто выбросите его, я всё пойму. Но вы мне очень сильно нравитесь. Искренне, Луи

 ****  
  
Он перевернул её и прочитал ответ от учителя.  
  


_**Я чувствую то же самое. Гарри** _


	43. Глава 43: Приглашение

      Когда на следующий день Луи открыл свой шкафчик, на пол к его ногам упал сложенный лист бумаги. Подняв его, он тут же узнал почерк Гарри.  
  
 ****

Зайдёшь ко мне в кабинет в пятницу, после тренировки? Гарри

 ****  
  
В обед Луи сидел в столовой со своими друзьями. Он тут же заметил Гарри, стоявшего у входной двери, поедавшего бутерброд и разговаривавшего с другими учителями.  
  
      — Вы только взгляните на Стайлса, — выдохнула Хлоя.  
  
      Лорен указала на мужчину:  
  
      — Он чертовски сексуальный. Вы видели его татуировки? Готова поспорить на что угодно: всё его тело покрыто ими!  
  
      — Его подруге крупно повезло, — заметила Хлоя.  
  
      — Думаешь, у него есть девушка? — вдруг спросила вторая, и её подруга от удивления расширила глаза.  
  
      — По-твоему, такой горячий мужчина ходил бы один?! — воскликнула она. — Конечно же, нет!  
  
      Тайлер рассмеялся и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
      — Вы, девчонки, явно сошли с ума.  
  
      — Ну и что? Просто посмотри сначала на него, а потом на себя. Ты просто завидуешь.  
  
      Тайлер и Нэйтан закатили глаза.  
  
      — Он милый, сексуальный, имеет отличный вкус в одежде. Чего не скажешь о вас. Вам есть чему у него поучиться, — усмехнулась Элеонор и подмигнула Луи.  
  
      — Но вы постоянно западаете на плохих парней. Луи, ты согласен? — рассмеялся Нэйтан, и к нему тут же присоединился Тайлер.  
  
      Томлинсон пожал плечами. Он старался не говорить о Гарри, боясь ошибиться.  
  
      Когда в пятницу Луи зашёл к нему в кабинет, учитель дал ему свой номер телефона.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что оставлять в школе записки или постоянно собираться здесь — хорошая идея, — объяснил мистер Стайлс. — Так что, если хочешь, можешь зайти ко мне в гости этим вечером.  
  
      Луи казалось, что он спит.  
  


***

  
      После ужина мальчик схватил скейтборд, бросил в рюкзак кошелёк, телефон и ключи. Он уже почти вышел, как мама поймала его.  
  
      — И куда ты собрался? — спросила она.  
  
      — Мы с друзьями договорились встретиться, — быстро ответил Луи.  
  
      К его большому удивлению, она больше не задала ни одного вопроса.  
  
      — Хорошо, милый, отдыхай, — сказала Джей и обняла сына.


	44. Глава 44: И снова у Гарри

      Стоило Луи переступить порог дома Гарри, как учитель заключил его в крепкие и тёплые объятия. Это было одновременно лучшим и нереальным чувством на земле. Они вошли в гостиную и опустились на диван. Мужчина тут же предложил ему чашку чая. Они разговаривали о случайных и ничего не значащих вещах, и от этого не было неудобно или некомфортно. Луи нравилось слышать голос Гарри. Так сильно, что лёгкое вибрирующее чувство возбуждения в животе сводило с ума. И всё, о чем он мог думать, это то, как сильно ему хотелось прижаться к Гарри. Это желание не давало покоя, но он так и не посмел шелохнуться.  
  
      — О чём задумался? — вдруг спросил Гарри, и парень покраснел.  
  
      Он не мог рассказать мужчине о том, что прочно засело в его голове. Томлинсон поменял положение и вновь потянулся за чашкой. Он нервничал.  
  
      — Ни о чём, — сказал он и уставился на плавно качавшиеся на дне чаинки.  
  
      Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
      — Никогда не поверю в это. По тебе видно, что ты о чём-то усердно думаешь.  
  
      Мальчик поджал губы, оставил чашку и притянул колени к груди. Он обнял их и опустил подбородок, стараясь не отводить от Гарри взгляда.  
  
      — Боюсь, я не смогу тебе рассказать, — напряжённо пробормотал он.  
  
      — Давай, — широко улыбнулся тот и ободряюще подмигнул Луи. — Я не кусаюсь.  
  
      — Я боюсь.  
  
      — Чего? — спокойно спросил учитель.  
  
      — Что это покажется тебе странным.  
  
      Луи опустил голову, боясь пересечься с Гарри взглядом, и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь побороть неловкость и страх.  
  
      — Я бы никогда так о тебе не подумал, — серьёзно ответил тот.  
  
      Стоило ли Луи рассказывать всё, о чем он думал? От этого могло зависеть, испортится ли вечер или станет только лучше. Луи боролся с собой, пытаясь решить: быть ему до конца честным с Гарри или нет. Ему хотелось большего, чем просто быть рядом. Не хватало теплоты его тела и крепких объятий. От одной мысли об этом сердце вновь часто затрепетало. Парень нервничал, но добрый взгляд мистера Стайлса побуждал хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      Томлинсон нервно потёр лицо, вздохнул и выпрямился. Он быстро взглянул на мужчину, который кивнул ему и улыбнулся. Луи пришлось собрать всю свою храбрость и подойти к нему, сесть рядом и обнять. Гарри осторожно обнял его в ответ, и Луи медленно опустил голову ему на грудь.  
  
      — Я думал об этом, — тихо признался он.  
  
      Он боялся посмотреть мужчине в глаза, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на камине перед ним.  
  
      Гарри не говорил ни слова, только взял Луи за руку, а другой погладил по волосам, и такое проявление нежности заставило мальчика вздрогнуть. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь проявленной теплотой. Обняв Гарри за талию, он ближе прижался к его груди. Волнение в душе усилилось, и он готов был поклясться, что никогда раньше такого не испытывал.  
  
      — Всё ещё думаешь, что это шутка? — спустя какое-то время спросил Гарри.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Луи, но оказалось, что звучал он тише шёпота.  
  
      Он немного сполз вниз и положил голову мужчине на бёдра. Гарри пришлось лечь удобнее и приобнять Луи за талию. Он продолжал перебирать пальцами его волосы, пока Томлинсон не расслабился под этими нежными и успокаивающими прикосновениями.  
  
      — Впервые увидев тебя на своих занятиях, я подумал, что ты особенный. Не только твоя личность. Я был поражён твоей чёткой и продуманной работой, — признался Гарри. Его голос звучал глубоко и спокойно. — Через какое-то время я заметил, что ты выглядишь грустно, поэтому предложил немного поговорить, — он наклонился за своей чашкой и сделал глоток. — Услышав твою историю, я почувствовал, словно мы связаны, словно я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
      Луи был поражён таким признанием. Он поднял взгляд, но оставаться спокойным рядом с Гарри было практически невозможно. Он не знал, что стоит сказать, а потому лишь закрыл глаза и произнёс:  
  
      — Могу я ещё немного побыть с тобой?  
  
      — Конечно, милый, — сказал учитель и продолжил перебирать его волосы. Это были райские несколько минут в его жизни.  
  
      Вскоре Луи поднялся с коленей Гарри, взял чашку со стола и сел рядом с мужчиной, который вновь вскинул волосами. Если бы мистер Стайлс только знал, как сильно Луи нравился этот жест. Завораживающе и сексуально.  
  
      — Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — Гарри встал и вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он с белым конвертом в руках. — Мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что я такой же, как и все остальные, — сказал он и протянул письмо Луи. — Мой отец дал мне это, когда я открылся ему.  
  


_**Гарри, мама и я всегда гордились тем, чего ты добился до этого дня. Это тяжело для нас обоих, но я уверен в правильности своего поступка. Все эти годы мы не могли мечтать о лучшем сыне, чем ты. Но пару дней назад многое изменилось. Для меня, как отца и религиозного человека, неприемлемо такое извращённое поведение. Знать, что ты спишь с мужчиной — мерзко, безобразно и постыдно. Я задыхаюсь от отвращения, пока пишу это, и не могу выбросить эти мысли из головы. Боюсь представить, что сейчас творится в твоей. Гомосексуализм — это позор. И не только для тебя, а для всей нашей семьи. Забудь обо мне, как только дочитаешь до конца, потому что ты мне больше не сын. Либо ты меняешь свои взгляды, либо мы больше никогда не увидимся. Дэниель** _

  
  
      — Это ужасно, — спокойно ответил Луи. Он не знал, что следует говорить в таких случаях. Как отец вообще мог сказать столь отвратительные вещи своему сыну?  
  
      — Это одна из причин, почем люди боятся открыться. Никогда не знаешь, как на это отреагируют люди вокруг тебя. Но, если честно, это нисколько не меняет тебя, это всего лишь чувство, и я сомневаюсь, что кто-то имеет права тебя за это судить, — серьёзно произнёс Гарри и убрал письмо обратно в конверт. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мой отец такой грубый и жестокий. Но с тех самых пор мы никогда с ним не виделись. Это было больше трёх лет назад, когда я только пошёл в университет, — Гарри сделал ещё глоток чая. — Я был морально уничтожен, когда только прочитал это. Но хуже всего были не его оскорбления. У меня никогда не было возможности поговорить с ним о моих чувствах. Потребовались годы, чтобы осознать это, — мужчина замолчал. — Мама, конечно, так бы никогда не отреагировала. Но она умерла раньше, чем я понял, что со мной происходило.  
  
      — Прости, — прошептал Луи.  
  
      — Спасибо, но не стоит, — учитель откинулся назад. — Она часто болела и так страдала, что смерть — единственное облегчение для неё, хотя я долго не мог прийти в себя после её утраты. Я скучаю по ней, даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно.  
  
      Этот разговор заставил Луи задуматься о том, как после всего случившегося Гарри остался таким сильным, счастливым и приятным человеком. От его истории мурашки бежали по коже, и вместе с тем проблемы Луи показались ему глупыми и несущественными. Он обнял мужчину.  
  
      — Знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы мы сидели тут и грустили. Давай закажем пиццу? Как тебе идея? — предложил Гарри и, взъерошив Луи волосы, отправился на кухню за меню. — Выбирай, что тебе больше нравится. Я угощаю.  
  
      Доставка не заставила себя долго ждать, и вскоре Гарри и Луи вновь сидели на балконе под пушистыми пледами. Воздух был прохладным и свежим, небо медленно меняло свой цвет от голубого до фиолетового, красного и оранжевого.  
  
      — Могу я у тебя кое-что спросить? — поинтересовался Луи. Гарри кивнул. — Как… Как ты понял… Понял, что не такой, как все остальные? — Луи развёл руками, потому что боялся называть вещи своими именами.  
  
      Мужчина повернул к нему голову.  
  
      — В смысле, понял, что я гей?  
  
      Луи кивнул.  
  
      — Ещё подростком я чувствовал некое притяжение к мальчикам. Тогда я не понимал, что это такое. Я думал, что если начну встречаться с девушкой, то всё будет нормально, но вышло не так хорошо, как я предполагал, — учитель пожал плечами и взял ещё один кусок пиццы. — Всякий раз, когда я был с ними близок или занимался сексом, то ничего не чувствовал. И это было странно. Мои друзья были взволнованы этими вещами, поэтому я думал, что тоже должен. У меня было много девушек, — спокойно ответил он и пожал плечами. — Когда я пошёл в университет, то встретил одного парня, который отличался ото всех своей открытостью и экстравагантностью. Мы сдружились, и однажды он уговорил меня пойти с ним в гей-клуб. Примерно в это же время я понял, что за эти годы многое потерял, а спустя пару месяцев встретил своего первого и настоящего молодого человека. Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что я никогда не был увлечён женщинами, как другие парни. Сначала я держал свои предпочтения и отношения в секрете, но это было тяжело. В первую очередь морально. Одна мысль о том, что кто-то узнает, что я гей, пугала меня. Открыто разговаривать я мог только с Лаурой, — задумчиво произнёс он. — Она всегда была на моей стороне, чего не скажешь про семью. Я скрывал от них правду, боясь реакции, пока однажды не решил рассказать всё отцу, потому что нести это бремя в одиночку больше не мог. Как ты уже понял, он оказался не таким понимающим, как мне того хотелось. Он долго кричал на меня, а потом выгнал из дома в тот же день, как узнал. Слава Богу, тогда Лаура позволила мне остаться у неё. А спустя пару дней я нашёл в почтовом ящике письмо от отца.  
  
      — Может, он хотел с тобой поговорить? — тихо спросил Луи.  
  
      Гарри покачал головой:  
  
      — Не думаю. Он так меня и не понял.  
  
      Они если пиццу в полной тишине и смотрели, как сменяли друг друга краски ночного неба. Их пальцы невесомо касались друг друга, и Луи был рад даже такой маленькой близости.  
  
      — А что у тебя? — спросил Гарри у Луи. — Как ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни?  
  
      Улыбка мужчины была прекрасна, а ямочки сводили с ума. Его пристальный взгляд заставил Томлинсона нервничать.  
  
      — Я ещё не до конца разобрался в себе, но… Я тоже пытался встречаться с девушками, но всегда чувствовал, что мне чего-то не хватает, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Даже не знаю. Хотя был момент, когда я понял, что что-то изменилось, и это было странно, я не мог понять, что это. После ухода отца из семьи я чувствовал себя одиноким, мой лучший друг Стэн и я, мы сблизились… То есть между нами ничего не было, кроме душевной близости, — Луи замолчал. — С девушками такого никогда не было…  
  
      Гарри вновь посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Иногда наши чувства тяжело описать словами. Ты просто ощущаешь это и знаешь, что они реальны.


End file.
